


The Heart of Lucis

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Hurt, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Pain, Promnis - Freeform, Slavery, Trauma, gladnoct - Freeform, good guy ardyn, prince AU, younger ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto and Gladio are ripped from their homes and gifted to the King of Lucis, who bequeaths Prompto to Ignis and Gladio to Noctis. Ignis quickly suspects that something is different about Prompto, and he goes on the hunt for the truth. Meanwhile, Noctis is struggling to survive, hiding from his grandfather's wrath. As the truth comes to light, the four come together to find a way to break free of their chains.... or die trying.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 97
Kudos: 113





	1. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is transported to Lucis

The wheels of the wagon creaked and groaned as it lurched on the road, the chocobos squawking and chirping as they pulled it towards Insomnia. It was dark, the road was perilous, but there was now peace between Niflheim and Lucis. Many had paid the price for the peace, but it had finally been reached. 

In the corner of the wagon made of splintering wood was a petite blond man, only nineteen years of age. Freckled with rare blue eyes tinted with violet, he was chained around his wrists and ankles and wore a white frock. It was cold, and he kept his knees to his chest as his arms cradled them, his head tucked in so that only his blond hair was visible. His bare feet were bleeding and dirty, and there were bruises all over his body.

“How you holding up?” a gruff voice asked him. Prompto looked up at the man sitting across from him. He was tall, lean, muscular. With bronze skin tattooed with an eagle covering his back and arms, Prompto immediately recognized that he was from the Galahdan tribes. He had longer dark hair and honey eyes that practically glowed in the night. Only wearing brown trousers and shackles, Prompto guessed that he was being sent to the same place.

“It’s cold,” Prompto replied honestly. “You?”

“I’m alright,” the guy replied. There was a silence between them as they heard the slave driver shouting outside. They were getting close to the city. Prompto looked at the other slaves there. All of them were dressed fairly poorly in comparison to the white frock Prompto wore. “Do you know who you’re going to?”

Prompto shook his head as he looked back at the guy. “No. They just took me. You?”

He nodded. “If I heard them right… I’m headed to the Citadel. You’re probably heading to a whore house.”

“How can you tell?” Prompto asked, his voice small and quiet. 

“Pretty boys always go to the whore houses,” he said. He sighed. “Tough luck for us both.”

Prompto nodded, thinking about how his life had been so different just the day before. What would the slave drivers do if they knew who he was? Would they drive up the price for him? How much did they even pay for him in the first place? What would the whore house he was destined for say?

“Were you always a slave?” Prompto asked quietly. The others on the wagon looked like they were born into captivity. They were quiet, looking down at their hands, unmoving. Comparatively, Prompto and the other guy didn’t belong.

“No,” he replied. “I was a warrior from Galahd. We don’t trade in slavery. What about you?”

Prompto shook his head. “No.”

“What’s your name then? When I find a way out I’ll come looking for you.” The guy sounded so fierce about it that Prompto actually believed him when he said it.

“Prompto.” There was no need to give a false name. No one really knew he existed in the first place. He was just an anonymous slave passing through. “You?”

“Gladio,” the guy replied. “Listen, Prompto. If you end up in the whore house, just do what you have to. You gotta survive.”

Nodding, Prompto looked down at the barcode tattoo on his wrist, the numbers labeling him as a slave forevermore. “Thank you, Gladio. I hope you’re right and can get out.”

“I know I can,” Gladio insisted. “And I’ll find you.”

Prompto didn’t have much hope. After all, hope had always been reserved for his older brother. The war had taught him that much, and he had discovered first hand what it meant to do what was necessary for the sake of peace. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been there, on a wagon, heading towards Lucis. 

Then again, his father did have a particularly cruel streak. For all Prompto knew, he was just being sold into slavery because the Emperor needed to get rid of one of them, and the second born son was the natural choice. Only one could ascend the throne of Niflheim, and it was far less likely that Prompto would be the one to do it. His brother, Verstael, was a much better fit. Their father, Iedolas, knew that. 

“Hope is dangerous,” Prompto said quietly as the wagon stopped. They had to be at the wall. Prompto had never been allowed out of the palace in Gralea, but he had read all about it. Insomnia had a wall where they had to pass through certain checkpoints in order for anyone to pass through. 

“What was that?” Gladio asked. The wagon lurched to a start again. They were through the wall. 

“If there was any hope of escape, it’s gone now,” Prompto said, looking at Gladio with a resigned sort of serenity. “Once we’re within the wall, it’s nearly impossible to escape.”

“You don’t know how us Galahdans are,” Gladio insisted fiercely. “I’ll prove you wrong.”

Prompto didn’t say anything. He rested his cheek against his knees, staring at the cloth covering the wagon overhead. Just yesterday he had been in a lush room with everything he could ever want. It was a gilded prison nonetheless. Prompto had never been allowed outside of the palace walls. No one was allowed to know he existed.

The wagon moved through the city until it came to a stop once and for all. There was shouting and clamoring outside, followed by the curtains being pulled back. The slave drivers looked at them all leeringly. They saw money, not people. Prompto had never liked slavery, but he had always been helpless to stop it. Now, he was one of them.

“You and you,” one of the slave drivers said, pointing roughly to Prompto and Gladio. “You’re with me. The others are going to the market.”

There was no room for argument. If anyone was to argue, it would mean the whip. Prompto had enough experience with the beatings and bruisings from his father to know to obey. Subdued, he waited until the others were out of the wagon then joined Gladio with the slave driver. He shackled his neck and held onto the chain, looking at him with a curious expression.

“You two are the lucky ones,” he sneered as he chained Gladio as well. Prompto didn’t think he had ever seen a man quite as tall and muscular as Gladio. Did the subdue him with a drug? Or was it something else?

Without any elaboration, they followed the slave driver as he led them on the chains towards the Citadel. Unable to help himself, Prompto looked up at the night sky, the stars glittering like diamonds above the sleepy city. When he saw the Citadel, his heart nearly stopped. It was a beautifully towering spire that put any structure in Niflheim to shame. And they were heading towards it.

Instead of entering through the main doors, they took a side entrance that was reserved for servants and slaves. It was late enough into the night that none would bother to ask about what new slaves were being delivered to the throne. Prompto had read in a book that the slaves in Lucis were treated much the same as they were in Niflheim. With King Mors on the throne, albeit in failing health, there were rumors that he could be particularly vicious towards slaves and servants.

“What do we have here?” a firm voice asked as they stepped across the threshold and into the Citadel. Prompto kept his gaze trained towards the ground, knowing that looking up at any point in time could result in the whip. “Two new slaves?”

“Gifts from Niflheim,” the slave driver explained. “I’ve been instructed to take them directly to the king so he can do what he wants with them.”

“Lucky for you, the king’s working late tonight,” the voice replied. “Unlucky for them, though. Throne room, it is.”

“Thank ya kindly.” The slave driver pulled them along, and Prompto had the sense that things were going to end up going very poorly for them if King Mors was involved. Then again, Prompto had been gifted to the king apparently as a slave. How much worse could it actually get?

Prompto kept his face trained towards the marble floor as they were taken to the throne room. It sounded like there was a party going on within the room itself, the large double doors closed for the time being. Guards stood outside of it, and the slave driver was quick to tell them why he was there. With a command for them to keep their eyes focused on the floor, the doors opened and they were taken inside.

There was, indeed, a party within the throne room. Prompto could see that there were sophisticates and royals all amongst them, laughing and celebrating whatever occasion King Mors deemed important enough to enjoy for the night. It was likely the peace between countries. They would be celebrating for a long time. 

“What have we here?” a booming voice asked as they were stopped in front of a long flight of steps, presumably to the throne itself. Prompto wanted to look up and see what the king and the throne looked like, but he remembered his place. Before he became a slave, he was essentially a prisoner. The only thing that changed was the location and what he was allowed to have. 

“Your majesty,” the slave driver said magnanimously as the crowd went silent and the music stopped. “I have here two wonderful gifts on behalf of the Emperor of Niflheim. They have been sent as a token of the new peace treaty and a thank you for bringing an end to the war.” 

The slave driver hit them both with the whip, demanding they get on their knees. Prompto obeyed, and he was grateful Gladio did as well. There was something about him that made Prompto worry he would try to fight back. He had to have been subdued somehow. 

“Hmm,” King Mors considered. There was the sound of him walking down the steps and towards them, a cane clanging on the marble floor. Prompto felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat. When the king stopped in front of them, he nearly panicked. “Both of you. Stand up.”

Prompto obeyed, the rattling of the chains and shackles echoing off the walls. Gladio did much the same. Startled, Prompto did everything in his power not to struggle when King Mors gripped his face and trained it upwards. He looked every bit a regal king, but there was something about him that seemed off. The rumors indicated that he was in poor health.

“Give this one to my grandson, Ignis,” King Mors said before releasing Prompto. He looked over Gladio briefly. “And give this one to my grandson, Noctis. It’s high time they learn the importance of owning a slave or two.”

“Yes, your majesty,” a guard said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. The chains were handed over, and they were led out of the throne room. Just like that, they belonged to the princes of Lucis. 

Before Prompto could say anything to Gladio, the Galahdan was pushed through a door where a guard would take care of his shackles. Prompto was then led down the hall and towards a room with ornately golden doors. The guard stopped and knocked then entered, pulling Prompto through it with him.

“Your highness,” the guard called. Prompto didn’t dare look up. “A gift has arrived from Niflheim. Your grandfather saw it fit to bequeath it to you.”

There was a shuffling, followed by the sound of footsteps and a heavy sigh. “Did my grandfather miss the memo that I am not interested in owning a slave?”

“He was quite adamant that you accept this gift, your highness,” the guard replied. “Shall I tell him that you rejected the gift?”

“No,” the prince said, although he sounded very upset by having to deal with Prompto. “Unchain him please.”

“Yes, your highness.” The guard took the shackle around Prompto’s neck off first, followed by his wrists and his feet. “Will that be all, your highness?”

“I suppose so,” the prince replied.

The guard left, and Prompto realized that he was now no longer anyone with rights. He was just an object. Fearful, he knelt on the ground, remembering what the pleasure slaves in Niflheim did when they faced his brother. He didn’t dare look up at the prince. 

“Please don’t do that,” the prince said with a sigh. Prompto hesitated. What was he supposed to do? “Just… you can get up and look wherever you want.”

Prompto wondered if this was a trap or a trick. Awkwardly, he stood up and looked at the prince of Lucis. Of course the prince was beautiful. With emerald eyes, dirty blond hair, and a lithe frame, he looked every bit the regal prince. Even the black robes he wore looked better because they were on him.

“What’s your name?” the prince asked, adjusting his glasses. There was a book in his hand, as if he had been interrupted. Prompto noticed it was in a rare Altissian dialect.

“Prompto, your highness,” he replied. 

“Well, Prompto,” the prince said with another sigh. “I am Ignis. My grandfather has seen it fit that you belong to me now. As such, that means you have to do everything I want, correct?”

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto said demurely. This was barely any different from how his life was in Niflheim. There were a couple of privileges that he had in Gralea. Mostly he didn’t have to just do anything sexually. Now, though, he would have to do anything Ignis demanded of him, no matter how horrible.

“If I asked you to jump from the tallest tower, you would have to do it,” Ignis continued. Prompto instinctively flinched. He wasn’t the first one to threaten him with that. His own father and brother were cruel enough as it was.

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto said, looking at his hands.

“Luckily for you, I am not my grandfather.” Ignis’ admission made Prompto look up at him in surprise. “I want to be left alone. If you can do that, then I will make sure you live comfortably. Is that understood?”

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto replied. So he was trading one prison for another.  _ Well, it could’ve been worse. You could’ve been gifted to someone cruel. _

“When we’re in private, call me Ignis. These formalities are insufferable enough as they stand.” Ignis looked Prompto over, as if contemplating something. “I shall have a servant draw a bath for you and send for some clothing. Tell me, Prompto, what were you trained to do?”

“Trained?” Prompto asked in confusion. He realized his mistake too late.

“Yes, as a slave. What were you trained to do?” Ignis sounded annoyed.

Prompto knew he had to think of something quickly.  _ You are not a prince. You are worthless. If you tell anyone your origins then it will be devastating for you and the country. People will die if you tell anyone your origins. _ The Emperor’s voice rang clear in his mind.

“I can read and write,” Prompto said, trying to find a way to phrase things without giving away his origins. “I can play the piano and sing.”

“You sound like you received the same education as a prince,” Ignis pointed out. “Not a slave.”

“I was trained to be a companion to royalty,” Prompto offered quickly. 

“I suppose you had been trained from an early age to be fit for royalty then,” Ignis offered. “I’ve never been to Niflheim, but I suppose there are some particularly strange customs. Very well. It is late, and I have no interest in engaging in this further. The bathroom is to the left. Just ring the bell and a servant shall help.”  
“Thank you,” Prompto said as Ignis turned around and began to walk away.

The prince paused then turned and looked at him again. At first Prompto thought he was going to say something, but ultimately Ignis made his way to the balcony, leaving Prompto standing there and considering how his life had changed so dramatically and yet not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on this idea for a while and finally decided to start writing it >.>
> 
> It's going to be an angsty and heavy fic so definitely prepare for that. But I am excited cause I haven't really had a chance to thoroughly explore Promnis and Gladnoct to the extent I want to :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is confronted with Gladio
> 
> TW: Whump, blood, injury

The last thing Noctis wanted was for his grandfather to give him any attention whatsoever. He knew that Ignis was the favorite grandson, the one that was given everything without recourse. Noctis didn’t blame Ignis for it. They were close, good brothers and best friends. But that didn’t negate the hatred the king had for him.

So when Gladio was suddenly dropped into his room without any word from the guard, Noctis knew it was a trick or a trap. It had to be. Otherwise, why would his grandfather give him anything? Everything he had in his ornately adorned room was because he was a prince and it was expected of him to have it. Yet he wasn’t allowed to leave the Citadel grounds unless in a royal procession, nor was he allowed to be amongst parties or guests unless it was mandatory. 

Growing up in the palace had been a nightmare. Regis did his best to protect both of his sons, but there was only so much that he could do to protect himself and his children from the king’s wrath. There was also the fact that Regis had a younger brother to protect. Growing up, Noctis had learned quickly to hide and stay in his room. Ignis became a protector early on, and Noctis did everything he could to please his grandfather.

It was never enough. Ignis was always better, taller, more handsome than him. He was smarter, more articulate, a better prince. Noctis was a failure in his grandfather’s eyes. While most would end up resenting their brother for it, he knew that Ignis had done what he could to survive as well. They had spent so many nights looking out at the stars from the balcony to know they both dreamed of a better life. 

The room that Noctis had was little more than a gilded prison. Large and expansive, it was decorative with white marble walls, black curtains, and gold filigree. The bed was enormous, there was a desk and section for studying by a fireplace, and there was a low table with many pillows and blankets for relaxing. With a gorgeous bathroom to the side and a balcony overlooking the city, Noctis knew he had to be grateful for the prison he was given.

Gladio’s presence just made things worse for him. Noctis had seen how huge the guy was in comparison to him and worried that the king had sent him there to just kill him. But Gladio told him that he was apparently his slave now and had even loudly proclaimed that he would find a way out of there. Noctis was fine with him leaving. He didn’t care when Gladio took a bath, got settled in the pillows and blankets, and quickly fell asleep.

But now they were both awake. Now Noctis had to figure out exactly what Gladio was doing there and what sort of torture his grandfather had in mind for him. He was sure he was going to find out soon enough. 

Noctis stared at Gladio as he stood there, tall and angry and defiant. Why was his grandfather so adamant about giving him a slave? Both he and his brother had been raised by their father, Regis, to seek better for others. Slavery couldn’t stand if that was the case. King Mors was a cruel man, and the moment he died their father would take over and hopefully institute more changes for the better. 

Yet here this guy way, clearly a warrior and a Galahdan. They were not supposed to be slaves. Galahdans were warriors, a tribe of men and women who lived freely and openly. How did Gladio end up a slave? So many of them would have died rather than become a slave. So what happened to have Gladio end up in this position?

“I don’t want a slave,” Noctis said as he stared at Gladio, taking in how this guy could easily kill him.

“Good,” Gladio replied. “I don’t want to be a slave. Let me go then.”

There was a knock on the door before Noctis could even respond. He opened it and immediately stood back, letting his grandfather into the room. With a deep bow, Noctis waited, frozen in his place. King Mors was never a kind man to him, mostly because he looked more like his mother than Ignis did. 

“You may rise,” King Mors said finally, making Noctis wait long enough that the bow was beginning to strain his back. He looked up at his grandfather, who immediately struck him in the face. For a long moment, his vision went blank, and pain coursed through him. “That’s for not training your slave to bow before me.”

“My apologies, your majesty,” Noctis replied, staggering a bit as he attempted to right himself. “I will teach him better for next time.”

“You will,” King Mors ordered him. He stared at his grandson with clear disdain. “You know why I gifted him to you? Because he is strong and you are weak. You are helpless to free him. Maybe he’ll teach you to be stronger, but you are a coward and a pathetic excuse for a prince. At least your brother could free him if he wanted. You? You can’t do anything.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Noctis replied. He knew that he was weak, he knew that no one would ever go to him for help, and he knew that Gladio would be trapped in the Citadel as long as he was with him. 

“Look at you,” King Mors sneered. He grabbed Noctis by the throat and gripped it tightly. Struggling, Noctis gripped his grandfather’s wrist, trying to break free from the grip. “Too weak to even push an old man off of you.”

“Let him go!” Gladio shouted. The king looked at him before releasing Noctis. Breathing heavily, Noctis looked at Gladio with a desperate look. Why did he have to say anything?

“You’ve had your slave for a night,” King Mors said as he looked at Noctis. “And you haven’t done anything to teach him to obey?”

“Please don’t hurt him,” Noctis pleaded, looking at his grandfather with an aching expression. “It’s my fault.”

“It is your fault,” King Mors agreed. “For every mistake your slave makes, you will be punished for it. Tell me, how many lashings do you think you deserve for him standing up to the king?”

Noctis knew this was a trap. If he picked too few then his grandfather would give him double or triple. If he picked too many then his grandfather would be all too pleased. It wasn’t the first time he had been whipped or beaten for his mistakes. And if Gladio objected even further, then it would be even worse.

“Four, your majesty,” Noctis said, hoping it was enough. He was vaguely aware of Gladio standing there, staring at him like he wanted to object. 

“Four,” King Mors considered. “Very well. Take off your shirt and kneel.”

Noctis wished he could have said that he wasn’t afraid of what was to come, but that wasn’t the truth. It didn’t matter how many times he was beaten for his indiscretions. King Mors always found a new way to hurt him and make sure the pain would persist.

With a deep breath, Noctis took off his white tunic, draping it across a chair before getting on his knees in the center of the room. Of course the king had a whip on him. He was anticipating this. Whenever his grandfather felt a need to release his aggression, he always came and visited him. It was always a setup for pain.

“Watch carefully, slave,” King Mors said to Gladio as he prepared the whip. “This is what your insubordination has wrought. If you disobey, he will pay for it. If you escape, he will die.”

Noctis didn’t have time to consider what his grandfather said about Gladio escaping. He felt the sting of the lash on his back, once, twice, three times. There was a moment of breath where the king paused then struck again, the final blow more painful for the reprieve.

By the time it was over, Noctis was breathing heavily, trying to maintain consciousness, trying to just work his way through the pain. Doing everything he could, Noctis struggled to stand up. Gladio moved to help him, but Noctis shook his head. He managed to stand up and look at his grandfather.

“Learn well, slave,” King Mors said. “He knows how to obey his king. You would do well to learn your place. And you, Noctis. You are just as worthless as you’ve always been. Thank the Six your brother will rule one day instead of you.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Noctis said, his body trembling in pain. The king left, and Noctis took a deep breath in an effort to remain standing. His knees went out from under him, and Gladio immediately caught him. 

“I’m sorry,” Gladio said quietly. “I didn’t know-”

“It’s not your fault,” Noctis interrupted. “Listen. There’s a poultice in the bathroom with bandages and painkillers. Just please grab that.”

“I’m on it.” Gladio was gone in an instant, running into the bathroom after laying him on the bed. Noctis laid still, just trying to focus on his breathing and not on the pain. “Here. Drink this.”

Noctis vaguely thought about how Gladio could’ve poisoned the painkiller, a potion that would help relieve the pain and help him relax. He didn’t really care at this point. It was better than the life he had. Accepting the drink, he downed it quickly then felt the pain lessen.

“Do you know how to dress a wound?” Noctis asked as Gladio got to work, using the poultice and bandages to dress his back.

“I’ve been in several battles before,” Gladio explained. Noctis felt the bandages on his back and winced but didn’t make a sound. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Sorry,” Noctis mumbled. There was a silence as Gladio worked, bandaging his back. It would just add onto the scars he already had. “I don’t know what happened with you being here, but I’m sorry for that too.”

“I’d ask why you care,” Gladio said gruffly. “But you don’t seem like your grandfather.”

“What gave it away?” Noctis asked with a wry laugh. He sighed. “He’s always hated me.”

“People in Lucis have always said that we’re barbarians because we live in tribal communities in comparison,” Gladio said as he finished the bandages. “But my father never did anything like this. And my grandfather was an honorable man.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said quietly, feeling his heart ache for Gladio. “I wish you weren’t taken from your home. I will get you back there.”

“You heard your grandfather,” Gladio said. He sat next to Noctis on the bed. The prince turned his head and looked at the Galahdan. He wasn’t a slave. No. He was just taken out of his home and had to find his way back. “If you help me escape or if I escape, you die.”

“I’m dead anyway,” Noctis said. In his heart he knew it was true. Eventually his grandfather would kill him. He might as well put his death to good use.

Noctis turned his head back in the other direction, facing away from Gladio. Wordlessly, he thought about his life and future. There was no future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Noctis. ;--; (I say as the author.)
> 
> Me: I want to write something nice and pleasant.  
> Also me: I NEED TO WRITE THIS HORRIBLY ANGSTY FIC XD
> 
> As you can see, the horribly angsty fic won out. I hope you all like this... If you're here for the whump I feel like you will! XD


	3. Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries to figure Prompto out

Ignis looked up from the book he was reading and at Prompto. The slave was sitting on the balcony, dressed in simple black robes, a blanket on his shoulders. There was something about him that was sad, morose, and Ignis had the feeling that Prompto hadn’t been born into slavery. He held himself too well, spoke too eloquently, and knew when it was time to be silent or time to speak. Right now, though, he was holding his legs against his chest, looking out at the city and the world. 

The king hadn’t been by his room yet, but Ignis knew it was a matter of time before he or someone else checked in on them. Ignis didn’t want to own a slave, and he had been spending time working behind the scenes with his father to abolish slavery in Lucis once Regis took the throne. Looking at Prompto, he felt like it only gave him more reason to do it. Having a presence there only made Ignis all the more hungry to end it.

With a knock on the door, Ignis set his book down and stood up from the pillows he had been resting on. Prompto startled, scrambling to his feet immediately, the fear in his rare blue and violet eyes evident. Ignis wordlessly indicated to him that it was okay, a small gesture that he was safe to remain there. Nevertheless, Prompto put the blanket down and prepared himself for presentation, getting on his knees in a bow typical of the slaves in Niflheim.

Ignis practically sighed in relief when he opened the door and saw that it was his uncle, Ardyn. The man was young, just a couple of years older than Ignis, a result of a brief marriage King Mors had to a younger woman before he got tired of her. With shoulder length auburn hair pulled back into a tie and golden eyes, Ardyn was one of those rare beauties that didn’t particularly exist within Lucis. Ignis figured that was why Mors decided to have a child with such features.

“Good afternoon, uncle,” Ignis said as he let Ardyn into the room. He was a healer dedicated to his craft, wearing white robes with golden trim. “What brings you here today?”

“I came to see if it was true,” Ardyn said. He eyed Prompto, who kept his face trained towards the ground. “A gift from Niflheim? Noctis received a gift as well. And the king promptly punished him for it.”

Ignis’ brow furrowed in concern and pain. “How is he?”

“The slave did a good job of tending to his wounds,” Ardyn replied. “A Galahdan warrior. I will need to go on a trip to harvest more herbs for the poultice and potions though. Would you care to take a trip with me?”

“Of course,” Ignis said honestly. He dropped his voice low and looked at Prompto. “Uncle, perhaps we can take him with us? I’m sure we could find a place where he would be safe.”

“The king has already threatened Noctis with death if his slave escapes,” Ardyn said. The news didn’t surprise Ignis. King Mors had always been cruel like that. “I do not wish to see what would happen to you or to him if the king found out. Favoritism only goes so far.”

Ignis nodded. He walked over to Prompto, leading Ardyn to him. “Prompto, this is my uncle, Prince Ardyn. He is someone you can trust and speak with.”

“Hi Prompto,” Ardyn said kindly. 

“Thank you for your kindness and consideration, your highness,” Prompto said formally, his gaze still focused on the ground as he knelt in a submissive bow. 

“You’ve been well trained to obey,” Ardyn pointed out. “But you can rest easy here, Prompto. We will not be requiring you to do anything extreme. Just relax and be yourself.”

Prompto was still, and Ignis could tell that he was having difficulty figuring out what the right thing to do or say was. “Yes, your highness.”

“From what I’ve heard, Noctis’ slave, Gladio, is far less trained than Prompto here,” Ardyn continued in a low voice as they went to sit and talk. They sat around a low table on the giant pillows. Hot tea was waiting for them in a pot, and Ignis poured a cup for himself and one for Ardyn. Prompto was still in the same spot, clearly unsure of what to do.

“Prompto,” Ignis said. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

Prompto looked at him in surprise. Ignis poured him a cup, and the beautiful blond approached him nervously. When he accepted the cup, Ignis offered a kind smile. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Ignis, please,” the prince reminded him. “Please have a seat with us.”

“Yes, Ignis,” Prompto said quietly. He sat down on his knees on the pillow, his face trained towards the ground. 

“You look very familiar, Prompto,” Ardyn said before they continued the conversation. Prompto reached out to take a sip of his tea, but he stopped himself when Ardyn spoke. “What part of Niflheim are you from?”

“Gralea, your highness,” Prompto replied, not looking up at either of them. Ignis noticed the freckles that he had on his face. It was unique, beautiful, and he wondered if perhaps Prompto had been selected to be a gift because of his beauty. Most slaves with features as beautiful as him would end up in the pleasure houses. 

“The Emperor must have specially chosen you and Gladio then,” Ignis supposed aloud.

“I do not know about Gladio,” Prompto said. “I was commanded to come here by the Emperor.”

“What would you have done had you not been sent here?” Ardyn asked him. Ignis noticed something in his gaze. It wasn’t exactly recognition, but something akin to it. Like there was a thought forming on the edges of his consciousness that he couldn’t quite grasp yet. 

Prompto paused. Ignis could tell he was looking for an answer to that question himself. It gave him the sense that while Prompto was trained to obey, perhaps he wasn’t born into slavery as he previously thought. Perhaps he was selected to be a slave instead because of his beauty.

“I imagine I would have been sent to the pleasure houses,” Prompto said finally. Ignis suspected that Prompto was giving an answer that he thought they expected.

“You know, Prompto,” Ardyn said kindly. He reached out his hand and gently grasped Prompto’s. The blond flinched, as if expecting to be hurt. “If there is something that you need to tell us, you can. We will protect you.”

“There is nothing, your highness,” Prompto replied immediately. 

“Very well,” Ardyn said. He pulled away and gave Ignis a knowing look. There was more to Prompto’s story than they would likely ever know. “Ignis, perhaps we could take Prompto here with us to harvest some plants for the poultice. We could invite your brother and Gladio as well.”

“We would have to convince King Mors to allow Noctis out of the Citadel,” Ignis pointed out. “I suppose he would want to test Gladio and will be receptive to it.”

“The question is whether or not Gladio will put Noctis in danger and try to escape,” Ardyn surmised. “I suppose there is only one way to find out.”

“I don’t…” Prompto began and stopped speaking immediately. They looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “Gladio and I spoke briefly on the way to the Citadel. I do not think he will risk harm to someone else.”

“Galahdans are very particular about protecting others,” Ignis agreed. “Thank you, Prompto. That does put my mind at ease. I do wish to protect my brother.”

Prompto nodded and looked down at the cup of tea, an expression of sadness and pain on his face. Ignis wondered if he missed his family. Did he even have a family? Slaves weren’t supposed to speak casually about their lives. They were supposed to do what they were told and nothing more. Ignis didn’t want that for Prompto. He wanted to let him be free.

“I will let you know when the arrangements are made for the trip,” Ardyn offered. There was another knock on the door, and Ignis worried. 

“I shall get the door,” Ignis said as Prompto moved to get it. “Just rest.”

Ignis stood up and walked over to the door. Worriedly, he let King Mors into the room. Ardyn stood up quickly, and Prompto quickly put himself back into a kneeling bow. Hopefully he wasn’t going to experience any of the king’s wrath. Luckily, Ignis was favored by his grandfather.

“Your majesty,” Ignis said with a sweeping bow. “I am honored that you came to visit.”

“Of course,” the king replied. He eyed Prompto then Ardyn. “I came to see how you are enjoying your new pet. Has he lived up to your expectations?”

“I thank you for such consideration,” Ignis said stiffly, taking the king’s meaning well. The king sent Prompto to him to be a pleasure slave. Perhaps Prompto was telling the truth the entire time.

“I didn’t get a good look at you last night,” King Mors said as he approached Prompto. He took the cane in his hand and used the bottom of it to tilt Prompto’s face upward. A smile crossed the king’s lips. Ignis rarely saw him smile. It was never a good thing. “What a priceless treasure. I should have kept you for myself.”

“I am very honored to have received him,” Ignis interjected. The king looked at Ignis as he pulled the cane away. “Truly, I have been blessed, your majesty.”

“Enjoy him,” King Mors mused, his smile disconcerting. “You have no idea how rare of a jewel he is.”

Ignis hesitated. He looked at Prompto, who was now focused back on the ground in obedience once more. There was something that the king knew that they didn’t. Something that Prompto would not tell them.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ignis finally said. 

“While you are here, your majesty,” Ardyn said, redirecting the conversation. “Perhaps we could talk about taking your grandsons on an excursion to harvest some plants for a poultice that I need. If the slaves attend with us, then it will give them a good chance to test their obedience.”

“Not a bad idea,” King Mors replied. “Walk with me, my son. We’ll discuss this at length.”

Ardyn followed the king out, leaving the two of them alone once more. Ignis looked at Prompto, still kneeling as if he was terrified to move. There was a tremble within him, ever so slight that Ignis nearly missed it. Prompto was good at concealing himself, at making sure whatever he was feeling was carefully tucked away. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said decidedly. He didn’t ever really want a slave, but having Prompto here made him feel like he was getting involved in something that he wasn’t even aware of, something deeper and far more serious. “Please tell me if anyone touches you in a way you don’t prefer. Even if it is the king. You are not an object to be used.”

“I understand,” Prompto said quietly. Ignis had a feeling that he didn’t understand at all. “I am yours and yours only. I will make sure I am treated as such.”

Ignis’ heart fell. Prompto missed his meaning entirely. He opened his mouth to say as much, but Prompto got up and grabbed the blanket, making his way out onto the balcony to leave him be once more. He was doing exactly what Ignis had wanted him to do when he arrived. He was staying quiet and out of his way. Ignis watched as Prompto looked out at the city, his eyes full of a universe that the prince couldn’t even fathom. 

What happened to Prompto to bring his life to this point? Why was he a slave that the King himself seemed overjoyed to have in their possession? Why was he so valuable as a slave?

Ignis needed answers. He silently made a plan to investigate Prompto’s origins, to find out why he was so valuable. And he made a solemn vow to Prompto to protect him from the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: Leave me alone  
> Prompto: *does just that*  
> Ignis: No wait. I mean... Dammit. I fucked up already
> 
> I wanted to make Ardyn younger in this for reasons that will become clearer later on >.> Also Ardyn a good guy too. Cause good guy Ardyn is great. And I figured we have enough dickishness from King Mors. XD
> 
> I thank you all for reading this! The angst is gonna be heavy in this but I regret nothing. XD


	4. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group takes a trip

At first, Gladio was expecting to be gifted to some stuck up prince who had no idea how the world worked. Yet when his first experience of doing anything for Noctis was tending to his wounds from being whipped by the king, he knew that it was far from the truth. How could anyone in Lucis consider the Galahdans barbaric after what he had seen King Mors do to his grandson?

Noctis didn’t ask anything of Gladio. Not even for help with dressing his wounds. Gladio learned quickly that his uncle, Ardyn, was a healer and usually helped with the wounds if his brother, Ignis, did not. The times that Gladio tried to help had ended with a swift rejection from Noctis. Noctis didn’t want anything to do with him, and he couldn’t really blame him either. After all, it was his fault that the prince was whipped in the first place.

When Noctis was healed enough, they received surprising news. Gladio was actually getting used to just sticking to Noctis’ room, finding ways to keep his mind engaged through reading and his body engaged through workouts. While he didn’t want Noctis to suffer, Gladio still wanted to find a way out of there. He wondered if Noctis would be up to going with him or if he would just surrender.

There was a knock on the door late into the morning as Gladio was sitting on the balcony, looking out at the city. It was sprawling, vast, and a far cry from the tents that were erected as they traveled, the markets and parties that were a celebration of life and culture. Within the walls of the Citadel alone, it was a far crueler world than the one that Gladio was born into. As strong as he was, he was grateful that his sister was not subjected to this world.

“Hey Ignis,” Noctis said as he held the door open for his brother. Gladio turned and saw the firstborn prince step into the room, followed by the slave Prompto. He hadn’t seen him since that night they were delivered to the king. Dressed in black robes and demurely following Ignis, he looked like he was being well cared for. “Is this the one?”

“Prompto, this is my brother Noctis,” Ignis said.

“It is very nice to meet you, your highness,” Prompto said as he bowed deeply. Gladio wondered where he was trained to be a slave. He was obviously used to it, and Gladio wondered if he could ask him for some pointers. If he could avoid Noctis getting hurt again, he would.

“Just Noctis is fine,” Noctis replied, looking at his brother awkwardly. Gladio walked over to them, arms folded across his chest. “This is Gladio. Gladio this is my brother, Ignis.”

“Nice to meet ya,” Gladio said gruffly. It was a test to see how Ignis would take it.

“You as well,” Ignis said, seemingly paying his attitude no mind. Gladio noticed how Ignis was wearing deep purple robes, so dark they were nearly black. When he looked at Prompto’s robes again, he caught something he hadn’t before. Prompto was dressed in the same style as Ignis. The prince was treating him as an equal, at least in some respects.

“What’s the verdict?” Noctis asked Ignis. 

“Ardyn is ready and waiting for the four of us,” Ignis explained. “We will be taking a trip to the Disc of Cauthess and then we will travel near the Costlemark Tower. It should be a few days of travel.”

“Do we have to go to Costlemark?” Noctis asked in surprise. “It’s dangerous there.”

“There are some herbs that we can only get there,” Ignis pointed out. “We won’t be there at night. Let’s be on our way before the king decides not to let you out.”

“Good point,” Noctis agreed. “Let’s go.”

Gladio wondered why Ignis chose to wear robes while Noctis settled for trousers and a tunic, but he wasn’t going to question it. Out of the two of them, Noctis was more practically dressed. He was grateful that he had been dressed like Noctis as well. Wearing robes with the thick band around the center, tied perfectly into a beautiful bow in the back, looked like a lot of effort. It looked uncomfortable, at least for someone of his frame.

Ignis and Noctis walked ahead of Prompto and Gladio, who were supposed to diligently follow behind. Gladio noticed how Prompto kept his head down, face trained towards the floor, not daring to look at anyone as they passed by. No one in Galahd would ever be forced to do such a thing. They were all equals, and the tribal leaders were loving and gracious. Gladio would have known. He was the one supposed to take over had he not been captured. 

Thanks to the war, Gladio had been fighting with Nifs while trying to protect his family. They had captured him and given him a choice. It was either him or his sister. Gladio swore that he would relinquish himself and find a way back, and his father had promised that they would wait for him to return or liberate him. There was no way they could go to war with Lucis and win, though. Gladio would have to find his own way out.

When they left the Citadel, they were greeted by Prince Ardyn waiting for them with an uncovered wagon pulled by chocobos. Ardyn would be the one driving it, and they all got in one at a time. Ignis went first, then Noctis, then Prompto and Gladio. Settling in the corner of the wagon that was full of different supplies, Gladio watched as Prompto sat on his knees and kept his eyes cast downward. Did slaves really have to act like that all the time?

They made their way out of the city, the citizens stopping and staring at the royalty in awe and appreciation. If they were in Galahd, the leaders would have stopped to speak with them. Instead, Prince Ardyn waved occasionally. Prompto kept his face trained downwards, but neither Noctis nor Ignis seemed particularly bothered that Gladio was just openly staring. 

The moment they were beyond the wall Noctis relaxed. Ignis even seemed a bit more settled into his seat as well. Only Prompto was maintaining his position, looking down as he rested on his knees. There was no way it was comfortable. Gladio went to say something, but it was Ignis who spoke first.

“Prompto,” Ignis said softly. There was a strange level of intimacy in his voice that Gladio thought was more than a prince looking at a slave. Maybe he was just reading too much into it. “You can relax. We’re beyond the wall.”

Prompto looked up at Ignis, fear very obviously in his eyes, but he ultimately nodded. He shifted where he sat, drawing his knees to his chest and making himself as small as possible. Gladio wondered what sort of training he had to go through to be such an obedient slave. He was the exact opposite and wanted to just get up and bolt. The only reason he didn’t was because of Noctis. There was no way he would put someone else in danger like that.

“Are all slaves in Niflheim trained to be afraid?” Gladio asked Prompto pointedly. Prompto startled at the question, and there was a moment of thought. He didn’t think it was a question that required much thought.

“I suppose it depends on the trainer,” Prompto finally said. 

“I’m guessing you were trained with a whip then,” Gladio pointed out gruffly. Prompto nodded. “What about your family? Didn’t they have anything to say about it? I mean, when I was taken my family was devastated.”

Prompto shifted and looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry you were taken from your family.”

There was no further elaboration from Prompto. He didn’t talk about his family, and Gladio wasn’t going to push. Instead, it was Noctis who spoke up for him. “Sometimes family is shit. No offense, Specs.”

“None taken,” Ignis replied. They rode in a relatively comfortable silence for a while until Ignis finally spoke again. “What’s your story, Gladio?”

Gladio sighed. “I’m a Galahdan warrior. I was given the choice of either surrendering myself or my sister going in my stead. I wouldn’t subject Iris to this. One day I will return.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said sadly. “I swear I’ll get you out of here. You can take off now if you want.”

“That’ll only result in your death,” Gladio pointed out. “A Galahdan warrior does not jeopardize another’s life for their own safety.”

“We’ll find a way to get you both to your homes,” Ignis assured them. 

“I do not have a home to go back to,” Prompto said quietly. There was a long moment of silence between them all. 

“Were you born into slavery?” Gladio asked. There was a hush between them all. Ultimately, Prompto shook his head. “You can come back to Galahd with me, then. You will be welcomed there with open arms. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Prompto nearly whispered. He looked at Gladio then, as if assessing something about him, but he didn’t say anything.

“You can speak your mind here,” Ignis offered him. “You look like you want to say something.”

“You have an eagle tattoo,” Prompto pointed out to Gladio. “Doesn’t that mean you’re supposed to take over your tribe?”

There was a resounding silence between them as Ignis and Noctis looked at Gladio in shock and then at Prompto in shock for knowing that information. Gladio himself was impressed that Prompto would know something like that. Just who was this guy exactly? How did he know so much, beyond what a slave would know?

“Yes,” Gladio affirmed. “I am the heir to the Amicitia tribe. If I can’t make it back then my sister will take over. She would be a wise ruler.”

“You’re a prince,” Ignis pointed out.

“Fucking Six,” Noctis said. “Does the king know?! We have to get you home before anyone finds out! I mean, war could break out!”

“It won’t,” Gladio stated grimly. “We would have to assemble all the tribes together, and that would take a great effort on our part. I told my father that I would not allow such death to happen because of me. I will find another way home.”

“We’ll find a way to get you home,” Noctis promised him. “I’m not going to let either of you suffer.”

“You have both been very gracious,” Prompto said quietly. “I have not suffered here.”

“That is very kind of you to say, Prompto,” Ignis said, although he was frowning. 

The time in the wagon passed quietly after that. Gladio supposed that they weren’t anticipating having to face the possibility of having the heir to the tribe being captured and enslaved. They looked at him differently, all save Prompto. For some reason, he only seemed to shrink further into himself. Gladio didn't get him at all.

When they got to the Disc of Cauthess, Gladio found himself staring in awe. He had heard of the wonders of Lucis, but he hadn’t seen such beauty before in his life. By the way Prompto was staring, he likely felt much the same. There were many beautiful landscapes in Eos, and it was clear that Lucis reveled in theirs. 

“Have you ever seen anything like this in Niflheim?” Ignis asked Prompto as they approached a campsite where they would be staying.

“No,” Prompto replied, looking out with wonder in his eyes. “This is my first time outside other than the trip to Lucis.”

Gladio wondered exactly what Prompto was trained to do and where he was trained. What kind of stuff did they subject slaves to in Niflheim? But according to Noctis, he wasn’t really allowed outside either. Looking at the younger prince, Gladio thought that his stormy blue eyes looked beautiful as he looked out at the world around him. As far as princes went, Noctis was rather attractive. His black hair had a beautiful sheen to it as well.

“We’ll camp here tonight,” Ardyn said once the wagon slowed and stopped on a haven. “In the morning we’ll go harvesting then move onto Costlemark. Alright. Everyone helps out.”

They all made an effort to help unload, but Gladio quickly learned that he was the one who could handle setting up the tent and fire the best. When they were all set up, Ignis got started on making dinner for them. It surprised Gladio that he knew how to cook, but he appreciated that these princes didn’t seem as stuck up as the others in the palace.

After a surprisingly delicious dinner, they all helped clean up then sat comfortably around the fire. The chocobos settled down happily after grazing, and Gladio noticed how Prompto spent his time removed from the group and with the birds instead. The blond ended up falling asleep against one of them, and Gladio paid attention to how Ignis stared at him.

“He’s kind of weird,” Gladio said quietly so they didn’t wake him. “Never been outside? What kind of slave training do they do in Niflheim?”

“I’m not sure,” Ignis admitted. “Uncle, do you know?”

“I’m not convinced he was trained to be a slave at all,” Ardyn considered. “There’s something about him that’s a bit too…”

“Educated?” Noctis inquired. Ardyn nodded. “I thought so too. Ignis, has he said anything?”

“He’s very good at staying away from providing personal information,” Ignis explained. “I’ve pressed here and there for things about his life, but he really won’t talk about himself. He just takes his orders seriously and does everything he can to uphold them.”

“Maybe he’s just one of those slaves that picked up stuff from living in a royal household or something,” Noctis supposed with a shrug. Gladio looked at Prompto, sleeping on the chocobo as if it was the softest bed in the world. “That would explain things.”

“I’ve received word that the Emperor of Niflheim will be traveling to Lucis soon,” Ardyn said. “I plan on asking him about Prompto’s origins when he does. He should have an idea about the type of training that goes into making him who he is.”

“I wonder what he likes,” Ignis mused aloud. “He reads a lot, but he never asks for anything even though I’ve told him that he can. Sometimes he just sits out on the balcony and stares at the world.”

“You care about him,” Gladio accused. Ignis looked startled by the statement.

“I suppose I do,” Ignis admitted. “He’s a bit of an enigma, but he is also kind. I fear I got off to a bad start with him, and he has taken it far too much to heart.”

“What’d you say, Ig?” Noctis asked him. The dark haired prince glanced at Gladio.

“I told him that if he leaves me alone then he’ll live a comfortable life with me,” Ignis reiterated. “I regret saying it. He does everything he can to avoid me. If I don’t ask him to do something directly, he’ll navigate around the room so that he’s the furthest he can possibly be from me. Usually it’s the balcony.”

“That sounds like you, though,” Noctis chuckled lightly. “Just apologize to him and tell him you don’t want that anymore.”

“I’ve tried,” Ignis sighed. “I told him that he could just do what he wants and…”

“And he’s trained to obey orders,” Gladio interjected. They looked at him. “You two were raised to be princes. I was raised to be a warrior and a leader. He was raised to obey. He probably hasn’t had a day in his life where he’s been able to do something he liked. The closest he’s gotten is to sleeping on a chocobo.”

“Whatever his origins are,” Ardyn considered. “It’s evident that he’s been raised for a life of servitude. Even if he wasn’t born into slavery, he’s always been treated like one.”

“When I take him to Galahd with me then he’ll be okay to be himself,” Gladio asserted. “He will be happy there.”

They were quiet once more after that. Gladio noticed how Ignis kept staring at Prompto, and eventually he got up and draped a blanket over him. Whatever was going through Ignis’ mind was a mystery as well. The only thing he could figure out was that they weren’t the type of princes that he initially thought they’d be. It gave him hope that he could get out of there and take Prompto with him. 

No one deserved to be a slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: We want Prompto to be happy  
> Prompto: ;--;
> 
> Gladio is big brother protective mode with Prompto, though. He's like "I WILL TAKE HIM TO GALAHD AND WE SHALL BE HAPPY AND HE WILL BE WITH THE CHOCOCBOS"
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'm really happy people are enjoying this so far :3


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes collecting plants

Prompto awoke in a startled daze, terrified at first when he didn’t recognize where he was. It all came back to him when he felt the soft chocobo feathers beneath his touch. He had slept under the stars while the others slept in the tent. Ignis was already up and moving around as the sun began to rise. It looked like he was preparing to make breakfast for them all. 

“Good morning,” Ignis said as he began to brew a pot of coffee. It smelled delicious. Prompto had never had coffee before. “I hope I did not wake you.”

“No,” Prompto replied, shifting so that he was sitting up straight. He didn’t remember grabbing a blanket. Standing up, he folded it and placed it with the other items they had brought with them. Awkwardly, he tried to figure out where the best space for him to be was. Ignis wanted him to leave him alone. He wondered if he should wait in the wagon then.

“The chocobos seem to like you,” Ignis pointed out before Prompto could figure out where he should go. The two chocobos let out a few noises before they got up and started to graze around the haven. “Do you like them?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied honestly. He watched the chocobos walking around then looked back at Ignis. “Do you need help with breakfast? A prince shouldn’t have to cook for a slave.”

“I enjoy cooking,” Ignis explained. Prompto looked down at his feet. Of course he didn’t want help. It wasn’t as if Prompto could help anyway. He had never learned to cook.

Wordlessly, Prompto opted to sit at the edge of the haven and watch the world around him, taking in his surroundings as Ignis cooked. It was a beautiful world, and Prompto felt blessed to have the chance to see it. Ignis was kind to him, kept him safe, and took him out of the Citadel. This was a better life than the one he had in Niflheim. Being a slave was better than being the son of the Emperor for him.

“Would you like some coffee?” Ignis offered, startling Prompto out of his reverie. He turned and looked up at the prince, who was holding a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Was that for him?

“I’ve never had coffee before,” Prompto stated, unsure of whether or not he should accept the offer. Would Ignis feel put out if he accepted things from him? A slave’s place was to do what he was told, not to have a choice. Everything about how he was treated confused him.

“Here,” Ignis indicated. He handed Prompto the plate and the cup. “Enjoy it. We will have a long day ahead of us.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said. Ignis nodded and got a plate for himself then sat next to him. Prompto panicked. Ignis wanted to sit there, so that meant he had to get up and find somewhere else to sit. He had to leave the prince alone.

“Please don’t get up,” Ignis said as Prompto moved to do just that. He settled back where he was sitting, feeling unsure of what he should do. “I am sorry I told you that I want you to leave me alone. I was feeling more than a bit annoyed that my grandfather saw it fit to gift me a person. I do not wish to own a slave.”

Prompto tried to figure out what the right words to say were. “I am sorry. I will do what I can to minimize my impact on your life. If you see it fit for me to be given to someone else, I will do my best for them instead.”  
“No,” Ignis said, sighing heavily. Prompto flinched and looked down at his hands as he gripped the plate tightly. “Prompto, that is not what I meant at all. I wish for you to be yourself. I will protect you and care for you until we can find a safe place for you to be free. If we can get Gladio back to Galahd then you could go with him.”

Prompto nodded. Ignis just needed him to be obedient and be silent until he could get rid of him. He knew that he wasn’t wanted and that Ignis would help him find freedom. “I understand.”

“I fear you do not understand at all,” Ignis considered. Prompto looked up at him, worried and fearful. 

“Have I displeased you?” Prompto asked. “I will correct whatever behavior I have done wrong while I am in your care.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said, looking at him with such startling ferocity that Prompto felt his heart ache from the emerald clarity of glittering jewels. “I do not know what your upbringing has been, but I want you to consider yourself a free man when you are in my care. There is no behavior that you could do wrong. You were a free man before this, right?”

Prompto hesitated. “I have never had as many liberties as I have had since being in your possession. I suppose this is the freest I have ever been.”

“But you said you were not born a slave,” Ignis pointed out.

“It’s… complicated,” Prompto said. He felt like he was walking into a trap. Was Ignis trying to set him up so he could hurt him? “I will do whatever it is you need. Please just give me whatever direction. I will be a good slave to you.”

Ignis looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, he looked away and ate in silence. Prompto didn’t know what he had done wrong, but he knew that Ignis was upset with him. What could he do to correct the situation? He worried about being punished, about being whipped or beaten. This was the first major mistake he made with Ignis.

“I want you to tell me things that you like as you think of them,” Ignis finally said, startling Prompto. He looked at him in confusion. “And I want you to tell me things that you don’t like as you think of them. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto replied immediately. He realized he messed up again. “I mean Ignis. I am sorry.”

“Oh man, Ig!” Noctis called out behind them, interrupting their conversation. Prompto jumped, startled by the sudden voice. He instinctively set his food down and knelt in a bow to Noctis, his eyes trained downwards in submission. “Food smells great.”

“It’s alright,” Ignis said quietly as he put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto flinched, and Ignis automatically pulled away. “You don’t have to bow around us, remember?”

“I am sorry,” Prompto said. He relaxed his body and resumed his position at the edge of the haven. Being around Ignis was too confusing. It went against everything he knew that was expected of him as a former prince and a current slave. He was supposed to be a perfect slave. How could he be if he was being told to relax?

“It does smell good,” Gladio agreed as he stepped out of the tent as well. The Galahdan looked at Prompto and offered a friendly smile. “Did you sleep well, Prompto? You looked comfortable with the chocobos so we didn’t want to move ya.”

Prompto looked at Ignis, and when he didn’t seem upset by him being asked a question by Gladio, he nodded. “Yes. It was comfortable.”

“Good,” Noctis added. Ignis got up and made them both a plate just as Ardyn exited the tent as well. “Ignis was worried about you catching a cold.”

“I am sorry,” Prompto replied, looking at Ignis in fear.

“It’s alright, Prompto,” Ardyn commented. He accepted a plate from Ignis as well. “It’s a friendly concern, not one of worry for inconveniencing him.” 

Prompto nodded, although he didn’t quite understand why Ignis would worry about him. Even as a prince no one worried about him. Silently, he turned back to the view and continued to eat alone. The others sat around the fire, talking and laughing the entire time. Prompto wondered if they expected him to act like Gladio, like a person who didn’t deserve the life of a slave. He was amazed at his sense of freedom and free thought, even though he was now enslaved to the crown. Certainly, his upbringing was very different.

“Let’s get harvesting,” Ardyn said cheerfully once they were all done. “Ignis and Noctis know the plants that I’m looking for. We’ll split up and cover more ground that way.”

Noctis and Gladio went in one direction with Ardyn, leaving Prompto and Ignis to head in the other. Nervously, Prompto followed Ignis, memorizing the plants they were supposed to be looking for as Ignis pointed them out. At one point, Prompto strayed away from Ignis without thinking much about it, focused more on doing a good job and harvesting the plants that were necessary.

“Hey there cutie,” a voice said, startling Prompto. He looked up and saw a man approaching him. It looked like one of the locals, or perhaps even someone passing through as a hunter. “What are you doing out here on your own?”

Prompto looked around and realized he was alone. “I am here with my master harvesting plants.”

“A slave, eh?” the man asked, approaching him with a wicked grin that Prompto didn’t like. “I bet you’re one of those pleasure slaves. Come with me and I’ll help you find your master.”

“I can just turn around and walk back to the haven,” Prompto argued. “I know the way back.”

“There are some dangerous hunters out here by the disc,” the man insisted. “It’d be dangerous to be alone without your master to protect you.”

Prompto took a step back, worried about what the man meant. Before he could turn around and walk away, the man grabbed him, twisting his arm behind his back painfully. Prompto cried out as he struggled, trying to pull away without any success. The man pressed his chest against his back, covering his mouth with his free hand. 

“Let’s get you back somewhere where you can be put to good use,” the man sneered in his ear. “Instead of having you harvesting plants.”

Whimpering, Prompto struggled as best as he could, trying to break free. He looked around desperately for Ignis, but couldn’t see him. Why was he so foolish? Why did he wander away? This was bad. Ignis was going to be so mad to find him missing.

Another thought came to him. Ignis didn’t want him around him. What if he had planned this specifically to get rid of Prompto? What if this was his way of handing him over to someone else? It would make sense. Ignis could just let him wander away, get taken by a stranger passing by, and carry on freely without him. It would be so easy for him to just let him go and not look for him.

“Come on,” the man said, heaving him and pulling him backwards. “I’ll show you the meaning of having a master.”

Prompto didn’t know what to do. Ignis hadn’t given him the order to just go off with the first man who wanted to take him, but he didn’t want anything to do with him either. Without a direct order, Prompto had to assume that he was supposed to make his way back to him. Otherwise, Ignis would likely be livid that Prompto was touched by another man if he didn’t want him to be taken away.

Stubbornly, Prompto stomped on the man’s toes hard and elbowed him in the gut. The man let out an  _ oomph _ as Prompto broke free momentarily. He screamed for help before he was grabbed again, his hand back around his mouth. He struggled as much as he could, trying to break free again, but without success.

“You fucking cunt!” the man growled, dragging him backwards. “You are going to learn the meaning of pain when I’m through with you!”

Prompto heard Ignis calling out for him in the distance. He struggled, trying to shout out for him, but there was no breaking free from this man. The only thing he could do was try and scream as loud as possible, hoping that his voice would break through the man muffling the sound. Without Ignis hearing him, there was no saving grace. He would be taken, stolen away to become this man’s slave.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy this,” the man said as he dragged Prompto backwards. With a whimper, Prompto managed to break free as the man slipped. 

“Ignis!” Prompto shouted as he ran away. The man caught up to him though, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. “Help!”

Flailing helplessly, Prompto tried to scramble away, but the man straddled him and began to punch him. He cried out in pain as the man punched him in the face and then again in the stomach. With one final hit, Prompto stopped moving, his vision going blank. He felt consciousness fading away, the pain and torment consuming him.

“Ignis,” Prompto whispered as he struggled to stay awake. The man heaved his body over his shoulder, carrying him off. He felt himself losing the fight and knew all hope was lost. “Ignis.”

The world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Ignis do?! Will they find him?! Will it be too late?!
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading as well. :3 I have been terrible about responding to comments but please know that I love them all and I'm so grateful for each and every one. I have been sick recently and was in the hospital last weekend so please don't take it to mean that I don't like the comments. Sometimes I just don't have the energy. ^_^; I truly do appreciate each comment <3


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group looks for Prompto
> 
> TW: violence, abuse, mention of assault

“What do you mean you lost him?” Noctis asked in disbelief. “Did he run away?”

“I don’t think so,” Ignis replied. There was clear concern and terror on his face. “I thought I heard someone calling for help. When I looked around, I found harvested plants that were dropped.”

“I doubt he would have gone off on his own,” Ardyn said with a frown. “He is obedient. There’s no way he would just run off.”

“I agree,” Gladio considered. “I would’ve run off if it didn’t mean anyone getting hurt. But him? He wouldn’t move if you told him to sit still while you ran over him with a wagon.”

“We have to find him,” Ignis insisted. Noctis noticed the fear in his voice. He never lost composure like this. “Something has gone wrong. I promised I would keep him safe.”

“There’s another haven closeby,” Ardyn offered. “Perhaps someone saw him there. If not, we can go into town and ask around. There is a rest station that isn’t too far either.”

“Let’s go,” Ignis said immediately. “We have to find him.”

They set out, following Ignis’ lead and walking quickly through the wilderness. Noctis was concerned for Ignis and for Prompto. If someone had gotten Prompto then he didn’t know what Ignis would do. The guilt would eat him alive. 

“Can you handle a fight?” Gladio asked him as they made their way through the rocky area. There were plenty of places to hide, making it an ideal place for plants to grow in cracks and for people to escape. Noctis hoped that it was just Prompto running away. 

“Ignis is trained in combat,” Noctis explained, feeling a sense of inadequacy coursing through him. “My grandfather didn’t see it fit for me to learn.”

“I could teach ya,” Gladio offered. Noctis looked at him in surprise at the offer. “You could learn how to defend yourself.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Noctis considered. “Thank you.”

Gladio nodded. It was about an hour of them walking through the area, looking for Prompto and calling out for him, until they got closer to the next haven. That’s when they heard laughter, the sound of a few hunters enjoying the campsite with frivolity. As they got closer, the men came into view.

Instead of charging right ahead to ask them if they had seen Prompto, Gladio grabbed Noctis and pulled him backwards behind a rocky cliff. Ignis and Ardyn followed his lead, deferring to the slave who had training as a warrior. He held a finger to his lips, indicating that they needed to be quiet and listen.

“You really got a prize hunt,” one of the men laughed. There was the sound of glass bottles clinking together in celebration. “Why not enjoy it now?”

“I want to see how he reacts when he wakes up instead,” the other man replied jovially. “He struggled too much when he woke up. Might’ve gone a bit harder on the punches than intended.”

“You do like your prizes awake and feeling it,” the first man agreed. “I wonder if he’s just going to sit back and take it.”

“Probably will now,” the second man laughed. “I bet his master is going to miss that ass.”

Noctis had heard enough. Apparently so did the others. Ignis withdrew two daggers from his robes, ready to attack. Gladio indicated to Ardyn and Noctis to hang back and then gestured to Ignis that he would go with him. Cautiously, the four of them approached the haven. Noctis and Ardyn stood back far enough that they could get out of the way quickly.

“‘Evenin’ gents,” Gladio said loudly as they approached. The hunters looked at them in surprise. “My master here is looking for his other slave. Went missing a little over an hour ago. You didn’t happen to see him, did ya? Blond guy, wearing robes just like his?”

“Haven’t seen the likes of a man like that,” the hunter lied. He looked at Ignis and the other two a bit skeptically. “Don’t reckon’ we see the likes of fancy men like you around here frequently.”

“I am here on behalf of my uncle, Prince Ardyn,” Ignis indicated, gesturing to Noctis and Ardyn behind them. The men’s eyes went wide. 

“Well, he ain’t been here, your majesty,” the other man said defensively. “Better check in town.”

“Funny,” Noctis said, his anger building. “Since we just heard you talking about him a second ago.”

“We’re going to ask nicely,” Gladio growled. “Give him back now.”

“And I just said,” the first man argued. “We ain’t seen him.”

Ignis and Gladio didn’t hesitate anymore. They made short work of the hunters, Gladio’s fists proving nearly as lethal as Ignis’ daggers. Noctis found himself more than a bit terrified by how ferocious Gladio was, nearly feral in direct opposition to Ignis’ lithe grace. Once the hunters were subdued, Gladio looked into the tent. He carried Prompto’s unconscious body out.

“He’s in bad shape,” Gladio said needlessly. They could see how bad of a shape he was in, his eye swollen shut, there were bruises all over his body, and his robes were practically torn off entirely. 

“Let’s get him back to the haven,” Ardyn said as they moved quickly. It would be a faster trip back now that they didn’t have to look around for him. “I can help him there.”

“I promised him that he would be safe with me,” Ignis said, all of them rushing as they made their way to the camp. “I failed him.”

“No one could’ve expected this,” Noctis insisted. He felt a dread in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Gladio carrying Prompto, though. It was like the times he had been hurt by his grandfather in a similar fashion. He knew the pain that Prompto was feeling.

Back at the camp, Ardyn and Ignis got to work immediately. They had to rely on the natural light of the sun, laying him down gently on a blanket as they undressed him and assessed his wounds. It looked like he had been punched and kicked all over, but there weren’t any cuts. That was a blessing, albeit a meager one.

Ardyn applied a salve over Prompto’s body wherever there were bruises, then he took out a revival and a pain potion. First he used the revival to bring Prompto to. The blond woke up in a panic, crying out as he flailed in an effort to get away. Ardyn and Ignis both were there, telling him to calm down and relax, that he was now safe.

“Take this,” Ardyn told Prompto as he held the pain potion to his lips. “This will help.”

Prompto obeyed then looked at Ignis through the one eye that wasn’t swollen shut. “I am sorry. Please forgive me.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.” Ignis looked saddened, nearly tearful. Noctis hadn’t seen him like that before. “I failed you. I’m sorry. Please rest. I will not let anyone hurt you again.”

There was a pause as Prompto looked like he was about to say something, likely another apology, but instead he just obeyed and laid back down. Ignis covered him with a blanket then stayed by his side, watching over him. Noctis wondered how long his brother would sit there. Probably until Prompto woke up and moved.

“Thank you.” Noctis approached Gladio as they stood off to the side of the haven, looking out at the disc. “For helping.”

“I would’ve done it whether or not you wanted me to help,” Gladio replied. “The people of Lucis are far crueler than they lead us to believe in Galahd.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said quietly. “I’m sorry. For everything. For ignoring you and being rude at the palace. For you being taken from your home. For being unable to escape this place.”

“It’s not your fault.” Gladio shifted, looking down at Noctis. “You’re a victim too. You ever think about leaving for good?”

“All the time.” Noctis sighed. “But then I think about how my brother would suffer because of me. If the king doesn’t direct his rage at me, it would go to him.”

Gladio nodded. “I get it. You’d do anything to protect him.”

They were quiet for a while. “Were you serious? About offering to help me train?”

“Yeah.” Gladio eyed him. “You want to learn?”

Noctis nodded. “I don’t want to be weak forever. I’d be hurt like Prompto if it had been me. I want to learn how to fight.”

“Alright. It’ll be hard and gruelling. You’re going to hate me a lot of times. But if you’re serious about it, then you gotta stick with it.”

“I will.” Noctis looked back at Prompto, now resting and asleep. “I hope he can learn to act more like you.”

“What? A stubborn ass?” Gladio chuckled at that lightly.

“No.” Noctis offered a soft smile. “He has no sense of freedom. You do.”

“It’s a hard thing to feel like a free man chained. In a way, I envy him. But the moment I’m free…” Gladio closed his eyes, and Noctis wondered if maybe he was daydreaming about being back in Galahd.

“I hope to see Galahd someday. It sounds like a good place to live.” 

“It is. No one hurts people like that. No one lives in fear. We’re a community.” He looked at Noctis. There was a compassion in his eyes, a gaze that made Noctis’ heart lurch with an ache he didn’t expect. “I could always steal you away there.”

“If it wouldn’t cause a war, I’d go for it.” Noctis sighed. He knew he was trapped. But Gladio didn’t have to be. “We’ll get you there somehow.”

“I don’t doubt it. You two actually care. Probably the only two people in Lucis who do.”

“There are good people. You just have to find them.” Noctis thought about the people in the palace who had always been nice to him. 

“Hmm… I’ll believe it when I see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prompto ;--; (My motto)  
> Let's hope it's the last of it for him (It's not sorryXD)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I have nothing about this to say other than this is a whump heavy piece and I can't help it XDD


	7. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries to break through to Prompto

The trip back to Insomnia felt torturously slow. Ignis wanted to be back already, to have Prompto be in a space that was comfortable and safe. They had him carefully laid on a pile of blankets, his head resting on Ignis’ lap. Periodically, he would wince or let out a whimper, but he never uttered a word or made any complaints. It broke Ignis’ heart.

Luckily, Ardyn had collected more than enough ingredients to help with the salves and painkillers, but there would be another trip in the near future. It was increasingly likely that Ardyn would set out on his own or have someone else go and get it for him. After this there was no chance that the king would let them out of the Citadel for a while.

“Let’s get you inside,” Ignis said once they reached the Citadel, looking to Gladio to help him carry Prompto inside. “Gladio, can you..?”

“I am alright,” Prompto argued, sitting up slowly. He pulled a blanket over his head, hiding his bruised features. “I do not wish for them to see me hurt. It will cause issues for you.”

“Please don’t worry about that,” Ignis protested, even though he knew Prompto was right.

“He’s right, Ig,” Noctis said with a grimace. “Let’s just get him through the side entrance, and we’ll go from there.”

Ignis made to protest, but Prompto was already standing up on his own. He was a much stronger person than any of them could have ever realized. The moment that they were through the side door, Gladio picked Prompto up in his arms and carried him. There was no protest from Prompto. There was no sound. Ignis suspected that Prompto passed out from the pain.

Prompto hadn’t been sleeping in the bed with Ignis. He had slept on the pillows and blankets in the resting area, despite Ignis wanting to get a bed set up for him in the room. It was something that the king would not allow. Either he slept in the bed or on the floor. It was a point of control for the king to get Ignis to accept having a slave.

Yet there was no space for Prompto to argue now. He was too wounded, and Ignis made sure that he was comfortably set up in the bed. With plenty of salve and painkillers, he swore he would watch over him day and night while he healed. Yet Prompto barely spoke, only saying something when he was addressed. He never asked for anything, not even food. Instead, he tried to get up and get it himself.

“Please Prompto,” Ignis begged him after the third time he attempted to get up on his own when their meals were delivered. “Please let me help you. You need the help.”

“I am sorry,” Prompto replied, sitting back and resting his back against the headboard. “I can do this on my own. I promise.”

“I know,” Ignis said gently. “But that doesn’t mean you have to. Please, Prompto. You are not my slave. You do not have to act like one.”

“But I am,” Prompto argued softly. “I have been gifted to you, Ignis. I need to tend to my own wounds.”

Ignis felt his heart breaking, the pain he felt for Prompto all too real. “I will convince you that you are meant to be free. I swear it. Surely you’ve had your wounds tended to before coming here when you would fall or get hurt.”

“No,” Prompto said. “I have always taken care of myself. Unless it was bad enough for me to go to the infirmary at the palace.”

“The palace?” Ignis asked, startled by the admission. “You lived at the palace?”

“I mean…” Prompto looked down at his hands, clearly searching for a lie. What was he hiding? Who was he back at the palace in Niflheim? “Those in Gralea can take advantage of the palace infirmary if it’s bad enough of a wound.”

“When you feel safe and comfortable telling me the truth, I will be here to listen.” Ignis took a plate of food in his hands. “For now, you need to eat so you can keep your strength up.”

Prompto didn’t say anything. He just did what Ignis asked of him, eating the food in its entirety. Ignis didn’t even know if he was full and just eating because he was the one feeding him. If he could just break through to him, then Ignis felt like he could understand him a bit better.

After a few days of helping Prompto, Ignis awoke one morning to find the blond sleeping on the pillows and blankets once more. He looked peaceful while he slept, but every so often he would flinch and let out a whimper in pain. As much as he wanted to wake him and move him to the bed, Ignis decided it was better to just let him sleep.

“I am sorry,” Prompto called out in his sleep as Ignis read a book in bed, waiting for him to wake up. “Verstael, please. I am sorry.”

Ignis froze. Verstael? That was the name of the prince of Niflheim. There was no way that it was a coincidence that Prompto had mentioned the palace and was now calling out for mercy from the prince. Was he formerly Verstael’s slave? Having a slave of a prince gifted to another slave was seen as a great gift indeed. It was no wonder Prompto was considered valuable according to his grandfather.

Eventually, Prompto awoke on his own well after breakfast had been served. It worried Ignis that he was more comfortable sleeping there than he was in a bed. What kind of life had Verstael subjected him to? What had he done to evoke his memories when he felt pain? Was he used to such pain?

There was a knock on the door before Ignis could ask him about his past. Pulling on a satin robe, he made his way to the door as Prompto got up. He tried to tell Prompto to just rest, but the blond was already putting himself in a kneeling bow, a perfect slave despite his injuries. Unfortunately, it was warranted. The king stepped into the room.

“I heard about what happened to your slave on the trip,” King Mors said as he stepped inside, looking at Prompto. “You really do need to take better care of him, Ignis.”

“I apologize, your majesty,” Ignis replied immediately. “He was being a perfect companion.”

“Hmm,” King Mors considered, approaching Prompto. “If he was a perfect companion this wouldn’t have happened. I am considering taking over for a few days to retrain him.”

“I do not think that will be necessary, your majesty,” Ignis attempted, trying not to sound too desperate. King Mors was a cruel man. He didn’t think Prompto would recover from that at this rate. “It was my fault.”

“Perhaps.” King Mors sighed and looked at him. “The Emperor of Niflheim is traveling here in celebration of our newest peace treaty. He should be healed by the time they get here. I would like to have him at the celebration.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis said. “I will ensure that he is well prepared for the celebration.”

“Good.” King Mors smiled, as if he was looking forward to some sort of torture that Ignis was unaware of. It had to be because of Verstael. “It will be good for him to interact with those from Niflheim again. Give him a taste of home.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Ignis watched as his grandfather gave Prompto another look before he left, the door closing ominously behind him. “Let me help you back into bed.”  
“I am alright,” Prompto attempted. He tried to stand up on his own, but his legs were trembling. Ignis caught him before he fell. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ignis replied. “You need to rest in bed. Please do not lay on the pillows anymore.”

Prompto nodded and got in the bed with Ignis’ help. He looked terrified, upset, like he wanted to run away at a moment’s notice. Ignis needed to ask him about Verstael, but he knew that the man would not give him the truth. Not in his current state. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said quietly after much consideration. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything,” Prompto replied immediately. 

“I need you to let me take care of you,” Ignis insisted. “If you are going to be at the celebration, you need to be well. They will take it as an insult if you are not.”

“I understand,” Prompto said quietly. “I will not disappoint you.”

“Thank you.” Ignis nodded. “While we have a couple months due to the length of travel, I expect you to let me care for you the entire time. That means telling me what you like and dislike so that you are happy and well cared for. Am I understood?”

“Yes.” Prompto nodded. He was quiet for a long time, as if he was contemplating what to say or do. “Thank you, Ignis. No one has ever been as kind to me as you are.”

“No one?” Ignis asked, looking at Prompto with a pained expression. “What about your family?”

Prompto shook his head. “No.”

“Will you tell me about them?” Ignis asked. Prompto looked up at him, the fear in his eyes evident. “Shh… It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.”

Ignis leaned forward and ran his hand over Prompto’s head, gently tracing the strands with his fingertips. Prompto looked at him, startled, but then he seemed to settle into his spot just a little bit more. Ignis smiled gently at him, feeling a different sort of ache spread in his heart when leaned his cheek against Ignis’ palm. Prompto closed his eyes, and for a moment Ignis could see who he truly was. He was beautiful. 

“I am sorry,” Prompto said as he pulled away, seemingly remembering his place then and there. “I do not know what got the better of me there.”

“You’re okay, Prompto,” Ignis encouraged him, clasping a hand in both of his. Prompto looked at him in surprise. “I will keep you safe. And one day you will be free. I swear it.”

“You are too kind to me,” Prompto replied sadly. “I know that you will be unable to free me. I do not ask for freedom.”

“What do you know that I do not?” Ignis asked, looking at him for some sign of an answer. “Why have you spoken Verstael’s name on your tongue?”

Prompto visibly panicked, his fear climbing as he attempted to leave the bed. If Ignis hadn’t caught him, he would have ran to the door and fled. Luckily, he caught him around the waist and held onto him tightly as he flailed, the poor blond an aching mess struggling to survive. 

“It’s okay!” Ignis kept shouting above Prompto’s attempts to flee. “Prompto, please. It’s okay! I won’t press the issue. I’m sorry.”

Prompto stopped flailing, and he seemed to go limp in Ignis’ arms. Ignis took the opportunity to lay him back into the bed, the petite blond far lighter than he should’ve been, even for his size. He looked at him after he covered him with the blankets, looking at the dejected and destroyed look in his eyes. What had Verstael done to him? 

“Prompto,” Ignis said quietly, gently pressing his palm against his cheek. Prompto looked at him, worried and fearful, clearly waiting for something devastating. “It’s okay. I will not ask about it again. You only have to tell me what you want. Rest assured, when the Emperor does visit, I will protect you from him at all costs.”

A silent tear descended down Prompto’s face. Whether it was for the promise or for the gentle touch, Ignis couldn’t say. Impulsively, Ignis leaned forward and kissed Prompto’s forehead, letting him know that it would be okay. If Verstael was Prompto’s master before all of this happened, then Ignis would have to make sure he was well treated and cared for, that he was kept out of harm's way. What sort of tortures was he reduced to just to perform for the prince of Niflheim? 

“I’m going to go see my brother,” Ignis said softly as he stood up, gently tucking in the folds of the blankets around Prompto. “Can you wait here for me?”

Prompto looked up at him, his eyes shimmering with tears. “It’s a trap.”

“Excuse me?” Ignis asked, taken off guard.

“The banquet, the party with the Emperor,” Prompto said quietly. “It’s a trap. Please don’t make me go.”

“I will do everything I can to hide you away,” Ignis promised him. “Now rest while I go and speak to my brother so we may devise a plan.”

Ignis kissed Prompto’s brow once more then made his way out of the room. As he left, he thought he heard Prompto say, “It won’t be enough.”

With a deep breath, Ignis made his way to his brother’s room to devise a plan and pray to the Six that whatever Prompto was hiding wouldn’t lead to an all out war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: Why does touching Prompto make me go doki-doki?  
> Noctis:.... did you just say doki-doki?  
> Ignis:... >.> No...?
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Can't wait to post the next chapter! ^_^


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio trains with Noctis

“Are you sure you want to learn?” Gladio asked Noctis as they stood in the training grounds, a courtyard area that was now secluded to allow both of them to practice by themselves. Well, save for Ignis and Prompto. Ignis was practicing his own craft on the other side of the training grounds, and Prompto was sitting off to the side, watching him and applauding his acrobatics.

Gladio could tell that it pleased Ignis. There was something about the way that Ignis looked at Prompto that wasn’t purely platonic, that was so obviously enamored with the blond. Was that typical of princes when they were gifted slaves? Did Ignis just want someone to be so subservient to him that Prompto was exactly his type? Maybe Ignis wasn’t as different from the rest of his family as Gladio thought.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, nodding at Gladio furiously. He seemed more determined than Gladio had ever seen him before. “I’m tired of being weak. I want to know how to fight.”

With a small smile at Noctis, Gladio handed the prince a wooden practice sword. The prince was much shorter than him, much thinner, much paler… but he was also beautiful, like porcelain. Gladio was half worried that he would break if he went for him, but there was something about Noctis that made him think he wouldn’t. He had seen how King Mors had whipped him. If he could handle that, he could handle training. 

“You’re going to be sore then,” Gladio grinned as he grabbed one of his own practice swords. “Better prepare yourself, princeling.” 

Gladio didn’t lie or hold back. He directed Noctis, forcing him to the ground again and again, showing him his weak points, hearing him seeth and grimace as he fell down and got back up each time. Even though for the first few training sessions Noctis was absolutely abysmal, he kept getting up again and again, never relenting. As much as he fell, he also tried. Gladio had to give him credit for it. Not many would persist.

After a few weeks, Gladio started to see marked improvement. Noctis wasn’t falling as much, instead blocking the attacks. Of course, Gladio was far more advanced than Noctis was and always got the upperhand, but there were more words of encouragement than before. It was encouraging to see Noctis trying so hard, working towards making sure he could be strong and capable of defending himself. 

“Oh wow,” a voice said one day as they practiced, Noctis successfully parrying an attack from Gladio. They stopped and looked over in the direction of the voice. A young man with white hair and a blue and purple eye stepped into the training grounds, wearing beautiful white robes. “I never thought I’d see the day where Prince Noctis actually decided to do something with his life.”

“Prince Ravus,” Ignis said as he stopped what he was doing. Gladio walked over to Noctis and stood next to him, instinctively protecting him. Being from Galahd, Gladio wasn’t familiar with the princes and princesses around Eos. Galahdans were a part of a tribal community that generally worked within each other, preferring to stay out of the business of those who went to war for meaningless reasons like landlines and territories. He preferred being with people who weren’t cruel. 

“Prince Ignis,” Ravus said as he stepped towards the firstborn son. Gladio noticed how Prompto quickly scrambled to his knees and bowed, still very much the perfect example of a prince’s slave. Ravus didn’t seem to pay Prompto any mind. Instead, he approached Ignis and bowed then gently caressed the back of his fingers against Ignis’ cheek.

“It is good to see you, Prince Ravus,” Ignis said, as if Ravus hadn’t even touched him in the first place. Gladio stood beside Noctis, not giving anyone an ounce of room to touch him. He didn’t know why, but part of him felt a kinship with the prince, like he needed to make sure that Noctis was safe at all moments. “What brings you here from Tenebrae?”

“I came to admire the celebrations between Niflheim and Lucis once they commenced,” Ravus indicated with a smile. “And I fully intend on informing King Mors of my plan to court you. I think he will be most agreeable to it, do you not? The thought of Lucis and Tenebrae uniting after peace had been reached between Niflheim and Lucis? It is a strategic move… and I do think that you are so beautiful and worth courting.”

“Matters of courtship will have to be discussed with the king and my father present,” Ignis recited. Gladio saw the corner of his mouth twitch, as if he didn’t like the thought of being betrothed to Ravus. He took a look at Prompto, who kept his face blank, but there was something there that indicated that he didn’t like the idea either. There was nothing Prompto could do for it, though. Ignis was a prince. Prompto was not.

“I look forward to that discussion,” Ravus smiled. “There are many nights that I have dreamt of a rendezvous with you.”

“Thank you,” Ignis answered kindly. “We are training right now. If you do not wish to train with us, then please sit with my companion or we shall have to reconvene at a later time.”

Ravus looked at Prompto, still bowing, then, as if he finally noticed the blond slave. A smirk came over his face, as if he recognized who Prompto was. “Do you not mean your slave?”

“I treat him as my companion,” Ignis clarified. “Not a slave. Prompto is as much a friend and confidant as Noctis is.”

“Call it what you will,” Ravus replied. “But a slave is still a slave. I shall not demean myself to sit amongst him. Rather, I will retire back to my room. I would be very delighted to have your slave entertain me while I await your company.”

“He is not an object to be loaned out on a whim,” Ignis objected. “Prompto is my companion.”

“Very well.” Ravus did not look happy about that at all. “Please, do not take too long. You know how impatient I can be.”

Ravus walked away without another word, sparing a glance backwards, not at Ignis but at Prompto. When he was gone, Gladio looked at Noctis and Ignis as they gathered together to talk about Ravus’ sudden arrival. Only Prompto remained where he was, a forlorn expression on his face as he shifted and drew his knees to his chest. He really had been perfectly trained to serve Ignis.

“So Ravus wants to court you?” Noctis asked Ignis. He glanced at Prompto before looking at Ignis again. “Thoughts?”

“He can try, but it won’t happen,” Ignis asserted. “I’m not interested.”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t get his way,” Gladio offered. “From what I’ve understood about your courting politics, it’s more about what territories can be claimed and the peace that can be assured, not the love between two people.”

“How do they do it in Galahd?” Noctis asked curiously.

“Two families who get along well hope that their children like each other,” Gladio explained. “If they’re from different tribes it’s fine, but if not then that’s fine too. And whoever falls in loves marries. Tribal leaders and heirs are born into the tribe from the previous leader, but someone can also challenge the heir for leadership. If they win, they take over. If not, they don’t. People can marry whoever they want as long as it’s consenting and loving.”

“Must be nice,” Noctis grimaced. He looked up at Gladio, flushed, then looked away. “I mean, if I could marry who I wanted then… well, that’ll never happen. I’ll probably end up marrying Lunafreya and you’ll end up marrying Ravus or Verstael, Ignis.”

There was a small squeak, and they all turned to look at Prompto. He looked scared, embarrassed, and he immediately shifted to his knees once more to bow. “Please forgive me. I spoke out of turn.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said quietly in consideration. “Will you do me the honor of coming to me for a moment?”

Ignis held out his hand for Prompto to take. Gladio watched as Prompto uncertainly stood up and walked over to him, taking the prince’s hand in his own. There was a moment where Prompto flushed red, and Gladio couldn’t help but think that the two of them looked far more like a princely couple than Ravus and Ignis ever could. 

“I am sorry, your highness,” Prompto said quietly, offering a bow that was nearly a curtsey. 

“There’s no need for that, my darling,” Ignis said, his voice warm and nearly intimate. Prompto flushed even redder than before. “I know that you have experience with Prince Verstael. If you know anything that you think should be helpful for us, please let me know.”

“Please don’t marry him,” Prompto said quietly, looking down as he pulled his hand away and clasped them in front of him gracefully. If Gladio didn’t know any better, he would have sworn Prompto was the prince, not Ignis or Noctis. “He’s not a good person.”

“Kinda need more to go on than that,” Gladio said gruffly. Prompto visibly shrank back, his head ducked down low. “C’mon man. You can’t just hide away anytime someone wants you to tell him hard information.” 

“No,” Ignis disagreed with a sigh. Gladio couldn’t help but feel he was sighing more at Prompto shrinking away than anything. “It is quite alright, Prompto. I don’t need to know anything else.”

“I apologize for my ineptitude,” Prompto said with a deep bow. “Should you require anything else at all, please let me know.”

Prompto turned around and walked back to his spot in the corner of the room, kneeling once more in the pose of a perfect slave. He didn’t make himself comfortable as before, and when Gladio looked at Ignis, he could see the irritation on his face. Did Gladio do something wrong by asking for more information?

“All that work,” Ignis sighed as he looked at Prompto, “gone in a single moment.”

“All what work?” Gladio asked in confusion.

“Ig has been trying to break through to Prompto,” Noctis explained.

“Cause he’s hiding shit,” Gladio surmised, his voice low. 

“No,” Ignis interjected. “Because he is traumatized. He acts like a perfect servant or slave, but he wasn’t born into it. When you mention different people, places, names, he recoils in fear. He should act more like you, Gladio. But he’s too afraid to, even when I tell him it’s okay.”

“Sorry,” Gladio apologized. “I didn’t realize. I thought you guys had things how you wanted.”

“I want…” Ignis looked at Prompto, who was staring down at his hands. “I want him to be happy. The sooner we get you both to Galahd, the better. He needs to be somewhere safe where he can be free.”

“You love him,” Gladio supposed aloud, not really thinking much about it. He looked at Ignis, who was so shockingly startled by the admission that it took him completely out of his typical princely demeanor. 

“I suppose I do,” Ignis whispered, staring at Prompto with a longing that nearly made Gladio’s heart ache for them both. “The moments I see that are truly him are astoundingly beautiful. I want to help him, preserve what is left of him. If that means I’m in love, then so be it.”

“Just sucks that you two can’t be together,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Not really at least. I mean, King Mors sees him as a slave. Until that’s abolished, there’s nothing. And even after that-”

“I don’t care about what I want,” Ignis asserted fiercely. “I want him to be somewhere where he can be happy and healthy. That’s all. The rest of it doesn’t matter.”

“If there’s a way to do it, then we will,” Noctis promised him. “We’ll get Gladio back to his home, and we’ll send Prompto with him.”

They opted to end training there, and Ignis walked over to Prompto to tell him that they were getting ready to go. Gladio vaguely watched as Prompto took Ignis’ hand as he stood, looking far more like a prince being courted than a slave having to abide by his master. If Gladio didn’t know any better, he would have sworn that Prompto loved Ignis just as much as Ignis loved Prompto.

“Noctis,” Gladio said quietly, his body facing the wall as he turned his head to look at the prince, almost as if he was in a fighting stance. Noctis didn’t hear him, so Gladio grabbed his hand as he walked past, forcing the prince to stop and look at him, making the Galahdan’s breath nearly catch in his throat. In the current light of the training grounds, Noctis’ eyes looked like grey pearls.

“What?” Noctis asked, seemingly nonplussed. 

“I was just thinking,” Gladio said quietly so only they could hear. “If we can’t get out without you having to suffer for it, then you should come with us. I don’t think Ignis will suffer like you think he will. And if I’m correct, with the right preparation your family will just let you go.”

“You mean… run away?” Noctis asked, his voice hushed. “I don’t know if I can, Gladio. I mean… my entire life is here.”

“What kind of life is it for you?” Gladio asked. “You live in fear of your grandfather, your family can’t protect you, and you are essentially imprisoned here. Wouldn’t you prefer to go somewhere you can be free?”

Noctis looked up at Gladio, really looked at him. Gladio felt like he was staring directly into his soul for the longest time, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. If anything, it made Gladio yearn for him. Finally, Noctis nodded, his long lashes fluttering in the light as he did so. Gladio had the strongest urge to lean over and kiss him. 

“Come with me,” Gladio whispered. “Your brother will only encourage you to come with me too.”

“I need to talk to him about it first,” Noctis insisted. “I don’t want to just disappear from his life. He’s my brother, after all.”

Gladio nodded. “Take the time you need, but don’t wait too long. I have a feeling that things are about to get complicated sooner rather than later.”

Noctis looked at Prompto and Ignis then back to Gladio and nodded in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus has entered the playing field. We can only hope that Ravus will ultimately be helpful (he won't).
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! The next chapter is gonna be interesting!


	9. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets Regis

Trumpets sounded outside the Citadel, ones that were all too familiar in both timbre and melody. Prompto had been sitting on the balcony, reading a book as Ignis sat next to him doing much the same, when they sounded. The terror he felt grip his heart made his body thrum in a dangerous need to flee. They were there. Already. The Emperor and Prince of Niflheim had arrived. His brother and father. 

Prompto had almost convinced himself that perhaps he wouldn’t have to deal with Verstael or Iedolas at any point, that Ignis was going to protect him and keep him safe as promised. They had started to have a typical rhythm to their lifestyle, and while Prompto didn’t let his guard down, he was finding himself opening up a bit more about his likes and dislikes. The more he got to know Ignis, and the more Ignis got to know him, the more they got along and enjoyed each other’s company. Prompto was ashamed to admit that he had fallen in love with his master.

The moment that the trumpets sounded, though, Prompto was reminded of his fear and the truth of his situation once again. He startled where he sat and immediately stood up, walking inside the room before anyone down below could so much as hint at seeing him. At most they would just see a brief glimpse of his wheat-blond hair. Ignis followed just behind him, and he wrapped his arms around him from behind as Prompto trembled.

“Do not worry, my darling,” Ignis breathed in Prompto’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with his fear. “All will be well. I swore to protect you. I will not fail you. Not again.”

“I am yours, Ignis,” Prompto asserted, his heart aching in his chest. Pretending that they were lovers instead of a slave and master, Prompto reached his hands up and held onto Ignis’ arms gently as he kept them around Prompto’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and dreamed of a life different from the one they were currently trapped in. “All that you will me to do, I will do it. If you do not wish for me to be hurt, I will not be hurt.”

“I would see the skies fall and the oceans burn before you were hurt ever again,” Ignis confessed. Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Slowly, he turned around and looked at Ignis, his eyes searching the prince’s. “Ignis… I cannot promise that you will want me near you after you meet the royalty of Niflheim. Please just… thank you. Thank you for the kindness you have shown me.”

There was a knock on the door. Prompto pulled away from Ignis and knelt down to bow, as was expected of a slave when the master refused to let them get the door. Ignis answered the door, letting his father inside. Prompto hadn’t yet had a chance to even be near his father, let alone see what he looked like. He kept his eyes trained downwards.

“Father,” Ignis said, seemingly just as surprised as Prompto was to see him. “I thought you would be welcoming the guests from Niflheim.” 

“I thought it more important to come and see you,” Regis replied. Prompto felt his eyes on him, but he didn’t budge. “Is this the one?”

“Father, this is Prompto,” Ignis said as he walked over to Prompto and held out a hand for him to take. Nervously, Prompto looked up at him and took his hand, slowly rising to his feet. “Prompto, this is my father, Prince Regis.”

“It is an honor to meet you, your highness,” Prompto said with a deep bow. 

“I should say the same to you,” Regis replied. Prompto looked at him with a shocked expression. “I know, Prompto. All shall know tonight. Are you prepared for that?”

Prompto looked at him with eyes wide in shock and fear. “I have no choice. Whatever will happen, will happen.”

“You are right about that,” Regis considered. “Rest assured, you will have a safe haven here with us. My father cannot be cruel everywhere all the time. We will keep you safe here.”

Confused, Prompto looked at the future king of Lucis. “Please forgive me, your highness. I am but a slave. I am beckoned to go where my master bids me. If I lose my master, I must find a new one.”

“Prompto, I-” Regis stopped mid-sentence when he saw the barcode mark on his wrist. He took Prompto’s hand in his, holding it up and looking at it. “Prompto, who did this to you?”

“My father,” Prompto replied honestly. “It is the life he destined for me.”

Regis looked up at him, his eyes shimmering with tears. It took Prompto by surprise, and for a moment he tried to shrink away from the future king’s touch. But then Regis pulled him tightly into his arms, giving him a tight hug like a grieving father would for a lost son. Prompto stood there, terrified and shocked at first, before he felt fresh tears come to his eyes. He did everything he could to blink away the tears, albeit a bit unsuccessfully. 

“My child,” Regis said as he pulled away. He took Prompto’s hand in both of his and brought it to his lips, kissing the tattoo on his wrist that labeled him as a slave forevermore in Lucis. “You will never suffer cruelty like this again. A father should not do this to his son.”

“I have done all that was required of me,” Prompto replied, a bit confused. “My father asked this of me. Have I not done my job?”

“Your father should never have made this a job for any of his sons,” Regis insisted. “This… This is not a duty. This is a punishment. You deserve to be free.”

“Father,” Ignis interjected as he stepped closer to them. “I am left in the dark about this. What is going on?”

Regis looked from Prompto to Ignis and sighed. “This is something you will find out tonight, my son. I want to tell you, but your grandfather forbade it.”

“Does everyone know?” Ignis asked. Prompto looked at them both curiously. 

“No,” Regis replied. “Just your grandfather and I know. But all will know tonight. If you do not know by the end of the night, then you need to have your glasses checked. I came here to ask you both to dress well tonight. I shall send two outfits to you. Ignis, I need you to protect Prompto at all costs. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course,” Ignis insisted. “There’s no way I will not protect him. I swore it.”

“Would you marry him if it meant protecting him?” Regis asked. Prompto felt shock coursing through him, and he looked at Ignis. There was no way he would do something like that.

“I would marry him even if it meant that I didn’t have to protect him,” Ignis insisted. “I would choose him above all others.”

Regis smiled at Ignis and gently pressed his hand against his son’s cheek. “If all goes the way I will it, then you may get your dream, my son. Just have faith.”

“I will, father,” Ignis promised him. 

Regis turned back to Prompto. “And you, Prompto. Have faith in my son. He will keep you safe.”

“I cannot trust in anything,” Prompto said, ignoring how Ignis’ features fell. “But I can trust in your son. I pray he will trust in me as well.”

Regis smiled and kissed Prompto’s brow before he left, the door closing on the two of them. Prompto felt his heart racing as he thought about what Ignis had said. It was far too kind of him to make such a proclamation to his father on his behalf. Ignis really was taking all of his considerations and promises seriously. It was more than what Prompto deserved.

“Thank you, Ignis,” Prompto said as he turned to him, trembling just a bit in his heartache. If he allowed himself to admit it, then he would have to face the truth that he had fallen for Ignis. That was not something that he would ever be allowed. “For telling your father something that you would never want to do just to protect me.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said as Prompto made his way back to the balcony. He stopped and turned back to Ignis, surprised to see the prince walking towards him. Ignis took his hand in both of his, pulling it up to his lips. With a gentle kiss, Prompto felt Ignis’ lips on his knuckles. “I meant every word I said of it.”

“But Prince Ravus-?” Prompto began, but Ignis cut him off.

“Ravus is a suitor,” Ignis explained. He reached out and touched Prompto’s cheek with one hand. “You have my heart, Prompto. Even if I had to marry another man or woman, you would be the one to have my heart. No one else.”

“Why me?” Prompto asked, both shocked and afraid. “Wh-What could I possibly have to offer you?”

“Your heart,” Ignis replied. “Your smile, your beauty. You have an impeccable kindness and desire to help others. You are selfless, but more than that, you are so worthy of love. Every ounce of you, who you are, Prompto, is worthy of love. And I love you.”

“I… I…” Prompto pulled away, trembling and shaking, as he looked at his hands. Love? Him? But Ignis was perfection, beauty, the will of the Six incarnate if he ever met them. He was just a slave, the lowly second son sold to Lucis so that Niflheim could maintain peace. Once they knew who he was, Ignis would never love him. Once he knew, he would want him gone.

“Prompto,” Ignis said, reaching out to him as Prompto trembled and tried to move away. “Prompto, please. Talk to me.”

“I’m not worthy,” Prompto whispered, turning away from Ignis so he could try and catch his breath. “I’m not worthy of love.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto and pulled him close, his chest pressed into Prompto’s back. Prompto stood still, unmoving as he stared straight ahead, unable to keep himself together. Tears poured down his cheeks, and his knees began to buckle. It took everything in his power not to collapse onto the floor. Why was Ignis saying this? 

“You are worthy of love,” Ignis whispered in his ear. “I love you. Please tell me you love me too. But only if you do.”

Prompto turned around and looked at Ignis, still in his arms. “Of course I love you. You are perfect, Ignis. I don’t know how I couldn’t love you. But-”

“That’s all there is, Prompto,” Ignis promised him. He cupped his cheeks and gave him a soft smile, his lips hovering just above Prompto’s. “I am going to love you forever, Prompto. Trust me to handle this so that you are kept safe. Trust me to love you.”

Biting his own bottom lip, Prompto gave a small nod. “I trust you. And I love you.”

“Then that’s all there is.” Ignis pressed his lips against Prompto’s, a soft and gentle touch that was yearning and testing. The moment that Prompto felt Ignis’ lips, he knew that he was helplessly lost to Ignis’ devices. Just a moment after Ignis’ initial kiss, Prompto felt his lips again, this time deeper, more passionate. Their tongues caressed each other’s, and Prompto reached up and gripped Ignis’ wrists as they kissed, yearning for more touch from him.

With another knock on the door, their kiss ended. Prompto was left waiting and breathless as Ignis came back to him with two boxes. Placing them on the bed, they opened them and looked at the outfits. Ignis’ robes were beautiful, black with purple wisteria and silver trim. Prompto’s robes were gossamer black, almost entirely see thru, extending far above his knees and with no sleeves. There were pearls and jewels to drape on the body as well.

“There is no way you will wear this,” Ignis said indignantly, looking at the robes as if they were about to poison him. There was a letter there, and he picked it up and read it. “ _ For the slave. Make sure he wears it tonight. King’s orders. _ ” 

“It doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice,” Prompto said as he took the box and took out the robes. He thought about how his father was going to see him as a slave, in a near-nude outfit, draped in pearls and jewels. It was far better than he had ever been treated before, but he also knew it was for his own humiliation. This wasn’t the first time he had been publicly humiliated, and it wouldn’t be the last.

“You don’t have to do this, Prompto,” Ignis said as Prompto began to obediently get dressed for the occasion.

“Yes I do,” Prompto replied. Once the robes were on, he pulled on the jewels, a string of pearls ornamenting his waist, diamonds on his crown, necklaces, anklets, and bracelets. There were no shoes that went with the look. He was meant to be dressed as a well-to-do whore. He turned and looked at Ignis, who was dressed like the lost Seventh Astral. 

“You deserve to dress like me,” Ignis protested, although his gaze lingered over Prompto’s body, giving away his more lascivious thoughts. “These robes are meant for the bedroom.”

“Or a whore house,” Prompto pointed out. “It is to prove a point. That I am a slave and nothing more. It will make sense soon enough.”

“Why won’t you tell me?” Ignis pleaded. Prompto felt an ache in his chest, and he bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “You’ve been sworn to secrecy, haven’t you?”

“The threats were not spared,” Prompto expressed with a nod. He took Ignis’ hand in his. “I promise I won’t embarrass you. I will be a perfect slave tonight. I will only follow your command, and if you deem something to be so, I will not embarrass you.”

“Prompto,” Ignis replied, gripping Prompto’s hand tightly in return. “That is a role that you have to play right now to survive. But you are not my slave. You are my lover. And I will always treat you as my equal. Remember that, and know that I will guide us through tonight as best as I can.”

“I trust you, Ignis,” Prompto said, looking into his eyes. He knew that Ignis would be helpless to stop whatever was coming. He was a prisoner just as much as Prompto was. “I love you.”

Ignis kissed Prompto deeply then pulled back with a small smile. “I will say one thing. I am very tempted to ravage you in that outfit. I wish it was one only for us.”

Prompto flushed bright red. “I’m tempted to let you.”

Ignis kissed Prompto once more before they made their way out, assuming the role of master and slave. Prompto just hoped that Ignis would still love him by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy we are getting close to seeing them meet Iedolas and Verstael. While I could have written this chapter and told it from Prompto's POV, I wanted to tell it from a different perspective instead of from a more "biased" perspective. Granted, it will be told from Noct's perspective, which is plenty biased, but Prompto will be right up in the action.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this!!! unfortunately the whump isn't over for our poor boys XD


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys discover the truth
> 
> TW: Non-con elements (not described in detail), assault

Noctis wasn’t quite sure what to expect at the dinner with the royal Nif family. They were all expected to be there, of course, but Noctis didn’t get why Gladio and Prompto had to be there as well. Was it because they were gifts from Niflheim? Either way, Noctis didn’t appreciate having to parade Gladio around like he was some gift trinket that he had won. The fact that the king demanded he show up shirtless and wearing dress bottoms only added to the fact. And Prompto was wearing something that belonged better in a whorehouse. 

“We’ll be expected with the other royal family in the dining hall to greet the Emperor and prince,” Ignis explained to Noctis as they met in the hallway outside of Noct’s bedroom. There were a few people passing by, mostly servants, who bowed at Noctis and Ignis then made disgusted or lustful glances at Prompto and Gladio. They were slaves, worse than the lowliest of servants. They were meant to be ogled, mocked, or derided. 

“How long do you anticipate the dinner to be?” Noctis asked as they began their procession to the dining hall. Prompto and Gladio walked behind them despite how Noctis and Ignis felt about it. Right now they had to play by King Mors’ rules, not their own. 

“A couple of hours if we’re lucky,” Ignis replied. “Or perhaps shorter, if we can manage to think of an excuse to retire early.”

“I’m sure I can think of an excuse or two,” Noctis muttered, not looking forward to the night at all. What fresh horrors would King Mors dream up for them tonight? It was bad enough that the slightest misstep from Gladio would result in a fresh beating or whipping from the king. 

“If things get too intense then I will withdraw as well,” Ignis promised them all. Noctis thought he saw something in Ignis’ eyes that wasn’t there before, almost like a promise that needed to be fulfilled. Or perhaps it was a promise that was fulfilled. Noctis wondered if he admitted his feelings to Prompto. 

They arrived at the dining hall, two large and ornate doors that were flanked on either side by guards from the Lucian Crownsguard. Noctis noticed how members of the guard stared at Gladio, and more specifically Prompto, like they were a piece of meat. How did Prompto handle that so easily when it made Noctis’ skin crawl?

Before Ignis asked the guard to open the door, he leaned over and whispered something to Prompto. With a nod, Prompto seemed to be a little less tense. That’s when Noctis realized that Prompto was affected; he just didn’t show it.

When they entered the dining hall, Noctis didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that their royal family was the only one there so far. The servants and staff were making sure everything was in place, and it would only be a matter of time before the others showed up. Cautiously, Noctis followed just behind Ignis, enough that he was respectful of Ignis’ place as the firstborn child but not so far back that he looked like a slave. 

“My sons,” Regis said magnanimously as they approached him. He was dressed in black and silver robes, while King Mors was dressed in black and gold. Ardyn was dressed in maroon and gold robes. Noctis had opted for all black with blue sylleblossoms. “It is so good to see you two looking so lovely today.”

“It is lovely to see you as well, father,” Ignis replied with a bow. Noctis did the same. They then bowed to Ardyn and then to the king. “I pray that you find all of us presentable for you today, my king.”

“Yes,” King Mors replied, scanning over Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. His eyes stopped scanning when he reached Prompto, who knelt in the bow that he had learned as a slave. “Oh my. He did turn out quite beautiful in that attire. I knew I picked out the right outfit for today. Tell me, Ignis. Are you sure you won’t be willing to part with him? At least for the evening?” 

“Apologies, your majesty,” Ignis said with a bow. “I find myself quite attached to Prompto. I do hope you can understand.”

“Indeed I can,” King Mors replied. “Well, it cannot be helped. He was a gift. Although, I am a king. I cannot guarantee I won’t try.”

“Prompto has orders to stay close to me at all times,” Ignis declared. “He will be by my side the entire time.”

“For now,” King Mors replied. “For now.”

They took their places while they waited for the royal Niflheim family to arrive. Noctis stood next to Ignis, who was next to Ardyn and then Regis. They waited for the procession, Gladio and Prompto standing behind them as their gifts from Niflheim, the tables for the royal families ready and waiting once the royal families had met. 

The door to the dining hall finally opened. Noctis watched as the Emperor and Prince stepped into the hall with their procession of retainers, the two of them dressed in white, red, and gold robes. Ravus was with them, wearing all white, but it seemed like his parents or sister were still in Tenebrae. Noctis hoped he could stay out of Ravus’ way the entire time he was there. 

“Prince Noctis,” Ravus said as he bowed formally. Noctis did the same, bowing before Emperor Iedolas and freezing when he saw Prince Verstael. 

He was the spitting image of Prompto, although his features were perhaps a bit sharper, his freckles a bit more subdued, his facial structure more cruel. Iedolas seemed to spot the recognition on his face, and then Ignis’, and he smirked at them. 

“How are you enjoying my gifts?” Emperor Iedolas asked them both. Verstael grinned past them and at Prompto. “My eldest son, Prince Verstael, is very pleased to be here for the first time. As he is quite fascinated to see how his gifts are settling into their new environments.”

“They are both a treasure that we value highly, your imperial majesty,” Ignis said after a pause, giving a sweeping bow that Noctis followed. “We thank you for your kindness and your generosity.”

“Generosity, yes,” Iedolas replied. “I half expected for your king to keep the smaller of the gifts. He has an inclination for petite blonds. Never you mind, though. I’m sure he will get his hands on the boy sooner rather than later. Enjoy them. Break them. Do as you please. They belong to you now. It’s all that worthless son of mine has ever been good for.”

“When you go to enjoy,” Verstatel said, looking past them to Prompto. “Remember the good times, brother.”

They walked away to continue greeting the rest of the royal family. It took everything in Noctis’ power to not turn around and look at Prompto, to check in and make sure he was okay. The moment that the procession was done, Ignis turned around and walked over to Prompto to assess how he was. Prompto only remained stoic, indicating that he was okay. Noctis didn’t know how he did it.

“Let us all sit and eat,” King Mors decreed. “Ignis, I shall have you sit on my left side while the Emperor sits on my right. Bring your slave.”

Noctis wanted to object for them, but there was no defying the order of King Mors. Ignis walked over to the tables, Prompto following closely behind, and took his seat next to the king. Before Prompto could sit down, King Mors grabbed him and pulled him on his lap. Noctis felt both bad for them and grateful that he was at the end of the table and away from their wrath.

“There now,” King Mors said as he kept an arm tightly wound around Prompto’s waist. Iedolas seemed unbothered by it. “He’s now close to you and with me to do as I please.”

“Your majesty,” Ignis tried. Noctis noticed the plea in Prompto’s eyes, the slight shake of his head no, the indication that interrupting would make things worse. Instead, he leaned over and whispered something in the king’s ear. The king laughed loudly.

“Ignis, my boy!” King Mors said as he clapped Ignis on the back. “Perhaps you’re far more like your grandfather than I previously thought. Very well. I won’t spoil him completely in the very least. Maybe just tease him a little.”

At that, dinner commenced. Noctis stayed as far away as possible, but he watched in disgust as King Mors held onto Prompto the entire dinner with one arm, occasionally feeding him like a lover on his lap. There were times that the king would caress Prompto’s body, tracing a finger down his arm or fondling his nipples through his gossamer robes. All in front of everyone, including Prompto’s father and brother, who seemed more than content to have him sold into slavery.

Towards the end of the meal, King Mors was clearly growing bored. With a clap of his hands, he silenced the chatter in the dining hall. “Prince Noctis. Your slave is a Galahdan warrior is he not? I wish to see him in combat. Perhaps a nice wrestling match between this slave and yours. How about it?”

King Mors said something to Prompto, who looked at Ignis, nodded, then got up. Noctis turned and looked at Gladio. The Galahdan hesitated, clearly not interested in fighting someone as petite as Prompto. Did Prompto even know how to fight? Of course not. He was planning on getting beaten up. 

“Go,” Noctis whispered to Gladio. “If you don’t, it’ll be worse. Just go easy on him.”

“This is wrong,” Gladio snapped. “And you know it.”

“Of course I know it,” Noctis seethed in response. “But take your pick. It’s either one or all of us. Prompto knows this.”

Gladio followed Prompto to the center of the dining hall, a clear and empty space ready and waiting for them. They faced each other in front of the tables, and it was very evident that neither of them wanted to do what the king had ordered them to. Gladio was likely hesitating the most.

“It’s okay,” Prompto said quietly, just loud enough that Noctis and Gladio heard him but none beyond them did. “It’s okay. Just do what you have to. The wounds will heal.”

“This isn’t right,” Gladio whispered to Prompto. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s me or Noctis,” Prompto said, his expression resigned. “And you know what will happen to Noctis. At least with me, you can control it.”

Gladio looked at Noctis, who only grimly nodded. The choice was Gladio’s, but Noctis had a feeling that he would go along with it. Prompto was right. If Gladio disobeyed, then there was no telling how violent King Mors would get with both Noctis and Prompto. At least this way, there was less room for them all to be hurt. Prompto would take the sacrifice, and hopefully it would mean that King Mors wouldn’t try and convince Ignis to let him sleep with him again.

Noctis watched as Gladio and Prompto squared off, an uneven fight against a Galahdan warrior and what should have been a Nif prince. Prompto looked worried, but there was no fear in gaze. Why would there be when he knew what to expect? Noctis was beginning to think that his entire life was pain.

“Enough of this,” Ignis declared, standing up. They all looked at him. “Your majesty, forgive me for saying, but Prompto belongs to me. I do not wish to have to tend to his wounds from what would clearly be an unfair fight.”

“Very well,” King Mors said dismissively, waving his hand away. “Let Ignis have his pet back.”

Noctis felt sick to his stomach as he watched Verstael and Iedolas both laugh at the notion that Prompto was Ignis’ pet. Gladio walked back over to him, resuming his spot behind him, as Prompto made his way back towards Ignis. Before he could stand behind him, though, the king had pulled him onto his lap once more.

“What delicate skin you have,” King Mors commented as he placed a hand on Prompto’s inner thigh. Noctis felt like he was about to retch as his grandfather moved his hand further up Prompto’s inner thigh. Prompto looked more than uncomfortable. He looked like he was going to pass out. “I wonder if you’ll make beautiful sounds for me right now as well.”

“Father,” Regis said, interrupting the king just as he was about to reach up Prompto’s gossamer robes for something that Noctis didn’t want to think about. “Perhaps you would like to regale us with a story from the wars growing up?”

“Would you like that, little cherub?” King Mors asked Prompto before kissing the back of his neck. Noctis shuddered, and he could tell Prompto was doing everything in his power not to as well.

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto replied. He went stiff, and Noctis noticed how the king’s hands moved. The desperate look that Prompto gave Ignis said it all. The king was touching Prompto, stroking him, while he spoke about the war, as if he were merely talking about the weather while feeding a group of ducks. 

“Pardon me,” Ignis announced briefly into the story from the king. He stood up and offered his hand for Prompto to take. “I believe I’m in need of a respite. Prompto, please join me so you may attend to my needs.”

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto said as he quickly took Ignis’ hand. Ignis led him away and out of the room before the king could object. Now that Ignis was gone, Noctis knew that he would be the target of his grandfather’s cruelty and malice. With a short excuse, Noctis left with Gladio as well, doing everything he could to get out of there to make sure he didn’t deal with his grandfather’s attentions.

Out in the hallway, Noctis found Ignis leaning against a window sill, holding Prompto in his arms, the blond’s head against the prince’s chest. “I’m sorry,” Ignis said, his voice sounding as devastated as he looked. “I have only ever failed you. I’m sorry.”

Noctis and Gladio approached them, and Ignis looked at them both. Prompto didn’t move, his face buried in Ignis’ chest. He was trembling, shaking, and Noctis could tell that Ignis was half keeping him on his feet. How could the king, their grandfather, do something so horrible to Prompto? How could he not even care that he was a prince, forced to be a slave?

“We’re going to get out of here,” Noctis promised them. “All of us. And we won’t come back until he’s dead.”

“Or we have a plan to kill him,” Ignis replied. Noctis nodded. 

There was nothing else to be done for it. King Mors had to die. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chocobros: *discover that Prompto is a prince and Iedolas and Verstael are his family*  
> Also the chocobros: Yo, we're gonna kill Mors
> 
> I imagine that Prompto got Mors to agree not to do too much to him by whispering something like "Ignis is saving me for a special occasion" and it got him to concede. Which would be the only thing that Mors really understands. Prompto knows how to play the game at times.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be a bit of a reprieve ^_^


	11. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis spends the night with Prompto

Ignis was sickened by his grandfather. Knowing why Prompto was forced to wear such an outfit for his grandfather’s pleasure and in front of Prompto’s brother and father, was enough to make Ignis want to sneak into Mors’ bedroom and murder him in his sleep. The man was in failing health, but it wasn’t failing so much that he couldn’t hurt Prompto. 

Now that they were alone in Ignis’ room again, Prompto was sitting on the pillows, a blanket on his lap as he continued to wear the same outfit that he had worn at dinner. He looked shocked, sad, like he was all alone in the world. Ignis couldn’t fault him. Didn’t he promise Prompto that he wouldn’t let him get hurt anymore? Why couldn’t he just follow through?

“I do not blame you,” Prompto said softly, making Ignis stop pacing and look at him. “There was nothing you could do. I am sorry too… for keeping things from you. I didn’t want to.”

Ignis walked over to Prompto and knelt in front of him. He noticed how dejected Prompto looked, how devastated, like he thought that Ignis was going to reject him entirely now. Gently, Ignis leaned forward and pressed his hand against Prompto’s cheek, gently tilting his gaze towards him. 

“Everything you have done has been a fight for your own survival,” Ignis expressed, his brow pinched together in pain for the man he loved. “Will you tell me more about your life before, now that I know the truth?”

Prompto nodded, the tears pouring down his cheeks. “I should have disobeyed the king, Ignis. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want him to touch me, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“None of this is your fault,” Ignis promised him, his heart breaking for the prince-turned-slave. “He treats you like a rag doll, someone he can toy with and enjoy on his own whims. I hate him for it, and it is why I want to kill him.”

“D-Don’t say that!” Prompto said, pressing his palms against Ignis’ lips in terror. He dropped his voice low, barely above a whisper. “There are spies everywhere. Growing up in the palace, every time I thought I said something that was on my own, my father or brother would always find out. Always. I suspect your grandfather is much the same.”

“If he has spies nearby then I want him to hear me kiss away the wounds that he left on your skin,” Ignis decided as Prompto pulled his hands away slowly. Prompto blushed bright red, and Ignis wrapped his hands around the blond’s wrists to prevent him from running away. “Prompto, I love you still. Do you still love me?”

“Yes,” Prompto breathed, his eyes wide as he stared into Ignis’ soul. 

“I want to hold you, touch you, and feel you. Do you want the same?” Ignis felt his heart thumping in his chest. The thought of what he wanted to do with Prompto made his thighs feel alight with a fire he had never felt towards anyone before. But he wouldn’t be his grandfather. He wouldn’t touch Prompto if he never wanted to be touched again. He would honor and respect him.

“Yes,” Prompto replied, a tremble in his lip. Gently, Ignis removed the blanket from Prompto’s lap so the only thing between them was their robes. He could see through Prompto’s robes, see his petite frame, his beautiful chest, his perfectly toned abs and thighs. As petite as he was, he was beautiful. Even Ignis found his girth between his legs to be beautiful. 

“I am going to replace every bad memory you have with a good one,” Ignis promised him. “I will worship every ounce of your body until the moment that you become an Astral.”

“I just want you to love me,” Prompto said, both tearful and blushing. “Please just don’t hate me, and I am happy.”

Ignis kissed Prompto, deep and passionate, his tongue hungry and yearning. Prompto was clearly taken aback at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, his tongue nearly sloppy in his desire. They kissed like that for a long while, their bodies pressed against each other as they did so. When Ignis finally pulled back, he noticed how wet Prompto’s lips looked.

“I love you,” Ignis promised him. “And I will never stop loving you.”

There wasn’t anything else to say. Ignis kissed Prompto again, feeling his thin frame beneath his body as his hands caressed his shoulders and arms. Discarding his own clothes and then Prompto’s, he admired the freckled body before him, knowing that he had a lascivious look in his eye that couldn’t be tamed. The man he loved was gorgeous. 

Ignis took his time, kissing Prompto’s neck, listening to his lover pant and moan as he laid back into the pillow. Slowly, he kissed every inch of Prompto’s chest, his shaft aching as he felt Prompto’s hips twitch each time he licked or nipped at his nipples. Arching his back, Prompto grasped Ignis’ hair, his body rutting against Ignis’. Ignis licked down to Prompto’s hips, stopping when he reached his thighs.

“Where did he touch you?” Ignis asked him, looking at Prompto’s thighs like a sumptuous feast. “Show me.”

With no small amount of grace, Prompto traced the inside of his thighs up to his appendage, running his fingers along his shaft from the base to the tip. “All here.”

“Then I will erase it from your memory,” Ignis promised him. “Until all you remember is my lips.”

Ignis kissed Prompto’s inner thighs, from knee to hip and back, then ran his tongue along his inner thighs once more. Prompto gasped and moaned beneath him as Ignis took the tip of his cock in his mouth, letting out a small moan of approval. With a shudder from Prompto, Ignis took all of him in his mouth, running his tongue along his shaft as he moved his head up and down.

“Ignis!” Prompto moaned, arching his back as Ignis moved his mouth along his shaft, focused on giving him pleasure, probably for the first time in his life. Prompto weaved his fingers through Ignis’ hair, his hips spasming from the pleasure of Ignis’ mouth and tongue. “Please… I want all of you.”

“Do you want to take me or me be the one to take you?” Ignis asked. If he was honest with himself, the thought of filling Prompto was enough to make him ache and quiver in excitement, but he would honor what Prompto wanted. If Prompto wanted him, he would do it.

“I want you to take me,” Prompto pleaded, a desperation in his eyes. “My body aches for you to be in me.”

Ignis didn’t need to hear anything else, although the words on Prompto’s tongue were like lightning in his soul. He looked at Prompto with a soft smile and kissed him, then stood up. “I’ll be right back. Just wait for me.”

“I will,” Prompto promised him. Ignis hurried to the bathroom and grabbed a lubricant off of the counter then made his way back into the room. He startled for a moment, but then he saw Prompto standing by the balcony, looking out at the moonlight from behind the curtain so that his nude frame wasn’t seen down below. Ignis approached him and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, pressing his shaft into his backside.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” Ignis murmured before kissing Prompto’s neck. Prompto tilted his head and leaned back against him, his hips grinding into Ignis’ length, making both of them moan. Ignis took the lubricant and coated his fingers then worked one and another in his lover. 

Panting and moaning, Prompto reached a hand up and weaved his fingers in Ignis’ hair, craning his neck so that Ignis could see his beautifully half-lidded expression as he worked his fingers in and out of him. Their lips danced around each other a bit until Ignis pressed another finger in Prompto. The blond gasped, and as he did so, Ignis kissed him deeply, his tongue hungrily caressing Prompto’s. 

“I love you,” Prompto whispered, their lips hovering just above each other’s. “I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you, Prompto,” Ignis promised him. He pulled his fingers out of Prompto and pulled him towards the bed, gently guiding Prompto to lay on his back before positioning himself on his knees between his lover’s legs. Ignis lubricated his shaft then positioned himself outside his entrance, Prompto’s legs resting against his shoulders. “Let me know if it hurts at all.”

Prompto gasped then cried out as Ignis inserted himself, slowly moving his way in and out of him until he was to the hilt. At first he thought that he hurt Prompto, but the shuddering moan that Prompto gave indicated otherwise. Ignis braced himself on either side of Prompto’s face, his shaft pressing deeper into him with Prompto’s legs against his shoulders for support. 

“Is it okay if I move?” Ignis asked, looking at the moonlight drifting over Prompto’s freckles on his face. Prompto nodded, reaching his hands up and gripping Ignis’ wrists. With a soft kiss, Ignis began to move in Prompto, the tight warmth enveloping him and driving him near madness. “Prompto… you feel amazing.”

“Ignis,” Prompto gasped, his body quivering underneath him. “Nngh… I want you. Hard and fast. Please. It feels so good.”

Pleasure coursed through Ignis at the sound of Prompto begging for more, that his body was responding and felt good from his touch. He was more than obliging and moved in Prompto, hard and fast, their moans mingling together as Prompto cried out from the pleasure of Ignis’ cock in him. The feeling of Prompto tightening around him when he hit his prostate only drove him to the brink of ecstasy, and he pulsated so that his cock caressed Prompto’s sweet spot again and again and again.

“Ig-Ignis!” Prompto cried out, his back arching as his hips trembled. He came, his seed spilling out onto both of their chests, his body clenching down on Ignis’ shaft. 

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis moaned, the pressure building too much for him. He slipped over the precipice and into ecstasy, cumming into Prompto as he stopped pulsing in and out of him. He looked down at his lover, his heart full to bursting with love for the man. Leaning down, he kissed Prompto lightly on the lips.

“Thank you,” Prompto whispered, confusing Ignis. “For loving me when no one else would.”

“You’re easy to love,” Ignis replied honestly. “I will spend my entire life worshipping you.”

“Just tonight is enough,” Prompto said softly. There was a sadness in his eyes, like he always knew that Ignis and he wouldn’t be able to be together as long as he was a slave. “If I can have you forever, I will. But if not, there will always be tonight.”

“I will do everything I can to have you forever,” Ignis promised him. “Just trust me and hold on.”

“I’ll wait,” Prompto promised him in turn. “I’ll wait for as long as it takes.”

Ignis kissed Prompto again, not wanting to let him go. Not now, not ever. If only it were that simple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto are togetherrrrrr  
> Now let's see how they deal with Mors >.>  
> If at all
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!!


	12. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes a promise to Gladio

Ignis and Prompto kept to their room after the dinner where Gladio had to watch King Mors as he groped Prompto the entire time. At one point they would have to come out while Verstael and Iedolas were present, which Gladio didn’t want them to have to deal with either. Yet without Ignis present, Noctis would have to be the prince in attendance. The sooner the two of them left, the better.

“I can’t imagine my dad doing that to me,” Noctis said as he leaned against the balcony railing, looking at the world below. “As fucked up as my relationship with my grandfather is, my dad would never sell me into slavery.”

“I know what you mean,” Gladio said as he approached Noctis. He looked at the prince’s waist, his hips jutting out just a bit as he rested his chin on his arms, leaning against the railing. Gladio had the thought about what it would be like to step up behind him and ravish him. Swallowing, he approached him and stood next to him. “They actually seemed happy that King Mors was groping him.”

“Do you think they always treated him like this?” Noctis pondered aloud. “Like he was a slave trapped in a prison just waiting to be sold?”

“Maybe,” Gladio supposed. He looked at Noctis’ waist and testingly wrapped his arm around it. Noctis flushed red, but he ended up leaning against Gladio’s torso, his back flush against his chest. A thrill went through Gladio, and he smiled. “I think it’s likely. Kind of like how King Mors treats you.”

Noctis looked at Gladio then back out at the city before them and nodded. “Yeah. I think if my dad wasn’t around then I’d probably would’ve been sold a long time ago.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Gladio said. He nuzzled his lips into Noctis’ hair. “I have different plans for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Noctis asked, his blush deepening. “What plans?”

“I’m going to take you back to my family,” Gladio explained. “They will love you and welcome you with open arms. And then we’ll be happy there together. One day I’ll marry you and you’ll rule our tribe by my side. We’ll be equals together, happy, in love.”

“Can we have a pet cat?” Noctis asked. Gladio felt like he could let out a cheer from happiness. Noctis was so innocent in many respects, just looking for simple pleasures in life to find joy. “I always wanted one, but I never thought it’d be safe to keep one around my grandfather.”

“We’ll have as many cats as you want,” Gladio promised him. “One of the tribesmen raises coeurls. They’re usually wild, but these ones bond to their owner from kittenhood. I think you’d like one.”

“We just need to get out of here and get you back home,” Noctis said with a nod. “If I tell my dad then I wonder what he’d say. I think he’d be happy for me.”

“I hope so,” Gladio said, nipping Noctis’ ear a bit. He liked the feeling of Noctis squirming from his touch in the most pleasant of ways. “Because I won’t let you go.”

“I hope you won’t,” Noctis replied, turning to Gladio. There was a brief moment of hesitation, if only to savor the beautiful look of desire in the prince’s eyes, then Gladio leaned over and kissed him. With a deep sigh into the kiss, Gladio realized just how much he had wanted to connect with him like this. He admired Noctis, loved him. And he wanted to bring him pleasure that had been denied him for so long.

Noctis turned around so that his body was fully flushed against Gladio’s, and Gladio leaned against him more as he deepened the kiss. Both hands on the railing on either side of Noctis, Gladio pressed his body against the prince’s, feeling how soft and toned he was beneath him. As much as Gladio got on Noctis’ case about his training, he knew that Noctis was trying hard. And he could feel the changes to his body just at a simple touch.

“You’re beautiful,” Gladio murmured against his lips. Noctis smiled and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders then jumped up, latching onto him with a laugh. Gladio couldn’t help but laugh as well, until Noctis was kissing him again and he was holding onto his ass as he guided the prince back into the room. 

“You know,” Noctis said as he pulled away from the kiss, still in Gladio’s strong arms. Gladio liked the way he could so seamlessly carry him, how he could wrap his legs around his waist and hold him like he weighed nothing. “No one has ever called me beautiful before.”

“As hard as I am on you during training, Noct,” Gladio said, sitting on the bed and running his hands through Noctis’ hair and down his back to his ass. “It’s because I want you to be safe, strong, and happy. Because you are beautiful, smart, and kind. And I’m going to do everything in my power to protect you.”

“I just want you,” Noctis murmured against his lips, his hands winding through the back of Gladio’s long hair. “Is it wrong of me to love you?”

“No,” Gladio promised him. “It’s wrong of you to not free me. But it isn’t wrong of you to love me.”

“I will free you,” Noctis said. He bit his bottom lip uncertainly, and Gladio could tell that it really worried him. “I will tell my dad that I want to leave with you. He will support it.”

“I hope so,” Gladio answered, running his hands over Noctis’ back and caressing his buttocks. Noctis inhaled sharply and let out a low moan, his cock going hard. “Because I’m not letting you go.”

Gladio kissed Noctis again, his tongue caressing the prince’s, pausing only to remove both of their shirts. He looked at Noctis’ pale chest, seeing just how toned it was, and hummed in approval. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Noctis blushed bright red, the redness spreading down to his shoulders. “You’re perfect, Gladio. I’m just-”

“Gorgeous,” Gladio asserted. He leaned forward and kissed Noctis’ neck, humming in approval once more when Noctis let out a soft moan. His lips trailed further down, taking one of Noctis’ nipples in his mouth, licking it and nibbling on it a bit. Noctis let out a louder moan, his back arching into the touch. When Gladio knew that he liked it, he thumbed Noctis’ other nipple with his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the way the prince panted and moaned beneath his touch. 

“Gladio,” Noctis panted, clinging to Gladio’s hair as his head tilted back, allowing for more space for Gladio to continue pleasuring him. “Nngh…”

Gladio continued to pleasure him by sucking and nipping on his nipples, using his hands to tug off Noctis’ pants, exposing his lean thighs and perfect cock. With his own cock throbbing, he gripped Noctis’ cock and began to stroke it lightly. Noctis let out a cry of pleasure, and Gladio had the sense that he had never been with anyone intimately before. 

After long enough, Gladio stood up and took Noctis with him, turning him around so that he laid Noctis on his back on the bed. He looked at Noctis as the prince stared at him through half-lidded eyes, his back arching and the lines of his hips leading to his thighs with such enticing seductiveness that Gladio couldn’t help but lick his lips. 

“You have no idea how sexy you are right now,” Gladio said as he took off his pants. “Do you have lubricant?”

“In the bathroom,” Noctis said, his voice nearly slurring with a seductive allure.

“To touch yourself or for someone else to touch you?” Gladio asked. He walked to the bathroom and found what he was looking for. When he made his way back, he noticed that Noctis was flushing red at the question.

“I’ve never been with anyone else before,” Noctis explained, not looking at him. 

Gladio straddled Noctis and gently tilted his face towards him with two fingers. “Then I am honored to be your first… and hopefully the last.”

“I hope so too,” Noctis whispered. Gladio leaned down and kissed Noctis deeply, pressing his body against the prince’s, moaning into his lips as he ground his hips against Noctis’. His hands wandered over Noctis’ nude form, but he ultimately decided that he wanted to pleasure Noctis so thoroughly that all memories of pain disappeared whenever they were together.

Noctis gasped and moaned as Gladio’s lips trailed down to his hips and thighs, taking his cock in his mouth. The prince cried out for Gladio as he moved his head up and down, licking him from base to tip and back, his hands caressing the bottom of his thighs. He listened to Noctis’ moans and pants as he sucked on him, enjoying each noise that he made. There was something about pleasuring Noctis that made Gladio so happy, that made him want to only continue to bring him joy.

“Gladio,” Noctis panted, his breathing labored and yearning. “I want you. Please.”

“Turn around,” Gladio instructed him as he pulled away from Noctis. Noctis obeyed, and Gladio positioned his hips so that his legs were firmly planted on the ground, his torso resting on the bed. Instead of starting to prepare him, Gladio decided to get on his knees and began to lick Noctis’ hole, listening to him gasp and cry out in surprise.

“Gladio!” Noctis moaned, his legs trembling as Gladio continued, pressing his tongue into him. The prince’s hips quivered, rutting against the bed as he moaned and grasped at the sheets. “It feels… nngh… so good.”

Gladio continued then, loving how Noctis writhed under him. Finally, he stood up and took the lubricant, coating his fingers with it. Gradually, he put one then another finger in him, stretching him and preparing him, delighting in his moans and the way his eyes closed from the pleasure. 

When he was adequately prepped, he coated his cock in lubricant and positioned himself. With a small warning, he slowly inserted himself into Noctis, working his way to the hilt carefully. Noctis moaned beneath him, grasping at the sheets as his hips quivered beneath Gladio’s touch. 

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked him, gripping his hips tightly.

“Yes,” Noctis moaned. “Feels amazing.”

“I’m going to move,” Gladio explained. “Let me know if it ever hurts.”

Noctis moaned in response, and Gladio began to pulse in and out of him, gentle and slow. He knew his girth was larger than most, but by the way Noctis was moaning, he was only getting more and more pleasure from it. His moans escalated until Noctis was begging for him to move harder and faster. 

Gladio wrapped his arms around Noctis’ waist and hoisted him until he was sitting straight up on his knees, and he pushed further and deeper into the prince than before. Noctis cried out for more, and he moved hard and fast as Noctis turned and looked at him with lustful eyes. Gladio leaned down and kissed Noctis as he moved then held onto him tightly as he continued to move.

“I’m going to….” Noctis moaned, unable to complete the sentence. 

“Do it,” Gladio encouraged him, moving hard and fast, the warmth of Noctis enveloping him entirely, bringing him to the brink himself. 

“Gladio!” Noctis cried out as he came, his body spasming and clenching around Gladio as he orgasmed. It was enough to send Gladio spiraling out of control, and he felt himself climaxing as he moved erratically in Noctis. He stopped pulsing and remained standing still, clinging to Noctis as he buried his face into the crook of his lover’s neck.

“I love you, Noctis,” Gladio whispered, kissing his neck lightly.

“I love you, Gladio,” Noctis said quietly. “I will free you. I swear it. Prepare to go home soon.”

Gladio believed Noctis when he said that he would do whatever it took to get him home. It was one of the reasons why he loved him. Gladio knew he could trust Noctis, and he knew that his heart was safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Gladio are together and happy... ish. They'll be happier when Gladio is free. <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	13. One's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto learns where he belongs
> 
> TW: Sexual assault, attempted suicide (please be aware that this chapter may contain depictions and material that may be difficult to read)

“I’m going to speak with my father,” Ignis told Prompto a week after they had consummated their relationship. He had refused to leave his room to speak with Verstael or Iedolas, citing that anyone who could sell their son or brother into slavery didn’t deserve his attention. Prompto didn’t really care. If they hadn’t, then he would’ve never met Ignis. More than that, he was just grateful to monopolize Ignis’ time.

“Do you think he will be kind about everything?” Prompto asked, leaning against him with a contentment that he never thought would be allowed him. They were sitting on the balcony together, looking out at the city. 

“I think so,” Ignis replied. He looked at Prompto with a loving smile then tilted his head towards him. Gently, he kissed Prompto. With a deep sigh of joy, Prompto savored just how sweet Ignis’ lips were. He never thought he would ever be loved by anyone, let alone someone as amazing as Ignis. “He seemed adamant about making sure you were well cared for and free.”

“Do I have to leave here and go to Galahd?” Prompto asked him, worried that Ignis would eventually have to have him leave for good.

“Where you go, I go,” Ignis promised him. “I will do everything I can to make sure you are happy here, but if it’s not possible then we will leave together.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Prompto said softly. Ignis only kissed him deeply, his hand resting on his throat lightly.

“No, Prompto,” Ignis offered softly. “I am the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

With another kiss, Ignis got up and rested his hand on Prompto’s head. “Please be safe. I don’t want you to have to deal with your grandfather.”

“I promise I will be safe,” Ignis assured him. “Wait for me here. I’ll be back shortly.”

Prompto nodded and watched as Ignis left the room then turned back to the view before him, drawing his knees to his chest. It was a beautiful thing to be in love, and Prompto was still trying to figure out why Ignis liked him in the first place. Was it because he was so obedient? Prompto didn’t think so. The more he spoke to Ignis about himself and things that he truly felt, the more Ignis seemed to like him. It was odd to think that Prompto was his type. Then again, Prompto never thought he was anyone’s type.

It was difficult to say how long he was sitting on the balcony before he heard the door open and close. Prompto turned around excitedly, hoping for good news from Ignis. With a stutter in his heart, he froze as he stood. It wasn’t Ignis. It was Ravus. What was he doing there?

“Your highness,” Prompto said uncertainly, offering a formal bow of respect. “Prince Ignis is not here. He went to speak with his father.”

“Luckily for me, I didn’t come here to see Ignis,” Ravus said. “I recognized you right away. The second prince of Niflheim, sold into slavery. Who knew? Tell me, has Ignis fucked you yet? How many times have you bent over and done your duty as a slave?”

“Prince Ignis is not like that,” Prompto tried, his voice wavering as his hands trembled. “He is kind and caring. He-”

“Is pretending so he can have his way with you,” Ravus interrupted. He smiled at Prompto. “What? You thought he actually cares about you? Then why did he send me here to have my fun with you?”

“He-He wouldn’t,” Prompto said, his voice trembling as tears filled his eyes. “Prince Ignis is not the type.”

Ravus laughed, a shrill laugh that went straight to Prompto’s soul. “He pretended that he’s not the type so he could seduce you. It’s all part of a long and cruel game he likes to play. He’s just like his grandfather.”

Prompto didn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe it. His heart wouldn’t survive it if it was the truth. He made his way over to the door, terrified that Ravus was right. There was no way he was right. It couldn’t be true. Could it? “I-I am going to talk to Ignis about it and find out the truth.”

Before he could make it to the door, Ravus had his hand on Prompto’s wrist, twisting it tightly behind his back painfully. He let out a cry for help, but Ravus’ other hand was over his mouth, muffling the cry. Tearfully, he struggled against Ravus’ body pressed against his backside, wanting nothing more than to just escape.

“You think I’m going to let you go when I have a chance to fuck a Nif prince?” Ravus snapped into Prompto’s ear. “Just give into it and enjoy it. It’ll happen one way or another.”

“No,” Prompto whimpered as Ravus reached into his robes and grabbed his appendage, fondling it and stroking it to stiffness against his will. He didn’t want to feel pleasure from this, didn’t want to be with anyone other than Ignis. It was a betrayal for his body to react to the touch as if it was the same as being with someone he desired. “Stop. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Ravus demanded, stroking him as he pressed his hard girth against him. “You seem to be enjoying it.”

“I love Ignis,” Prompto whimpered. “Please let me go. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“You don’t have a choice, slave,” Ravus laughed. “Maybe Ignis will join us later on.”

Prompto struggled and fought against Ravus as he dragged him towards the bed. At one point he managed to escape his grasp, and he let out a scream for help as he ran towards the door. Ravus caught him, though. He punched him across the face and in the stomach, sending Prompto sprawling onto the floor in a heap of pain, his vision going blank temporarily. When he came to, Ravus was binding his wrists and feet with silk rope.

“This is your place,” Ravus snapped as he pulled something out of his robes. It was a sex toy, a thick dildo that Prompto worried was just for him. “Now you need to learn your place.”

“Why are you doing this?” Prompto whimpered, his heart aching as he felt Ravus pulling off his robes, happily tearing them as if they were made of a cheap cloth.

“Because I want to,” Ravus leered at him. “Because you will learn your place, and Ignis deemed it time you learn it.”

“Ignis wouldn’t-” Prompto said, but Ravus cut him off again.

“You keep saying that,” Ravus laughed. “But where is he? Did he promise to protect you? If he promised, then why isn’t he here?”

“He’s… He’s speaking with his father,” Prompto attempted, but Ravus only laughed harder. He took the toy and coated it in lubricant then positioned it outside Prompto’s entrance as he remained laying on the ground on his side, unable to fight back.

“You really think he’s doing that?” Ravus asked. “You are so pathetic. We’re going to be married, and you actually think he’s going to go to his father and ask to be with you? King Mors has already given me his blessing. There’s nothing and no one here for you. You’ve been fooled.”

“What are you going to do?” Prompto asked, the tears flowing down his cheeks as his heart shattered in a million pieces. 

“I’m going to leave you here,” Ravus told him as he worked the toy into Prompto slowly. “Begging for release while bound and unable to go anywhere. You need a reminder that you’re up to our mercies. Ignis needs to remind you. When he gets back, he may be kind enough to release you.”

Prompto let out a cry, a beg for him to stop, knowing that it was no use. Ravus worked the toy into him up to the hilt then proceeded to masturbate and climax onto him, his seed spraying onto his face. Prompto closed his eyes, telling himself it would all be over soon, but the heartache and pain within his soul would persist for as long as he lived. Why wasn’t Ignis there? Why was this happening?

“Perfect,” Ravus said once he was done, tucking himself back into his robes. “This is a good look for you. I can’t wait until Ignis and I are wed. You and I will have a lifetime of fun ahead of us.”

Prompto whimpered wordlessly, his body trembling and aching, wanting to be free from the ropes so he could remove the device from his body. He pulled on them, but his wrists and ankles were perfectly bound. There was no moving from this. He would have to wait for the mercy of someone to rescue him, for Ignis to rescue him.

“Enjoy it,” Ravus laughed as he walked towards the door. Prompto stared at him as he opened the door, the prince turning around to look at him before he left. “I hope this teaches you to know your place. Ignis certainly thought it would.”

Ravus left, closing the door behind him and leaving Prompto alone. Whimpering, Prompto pulled at the ropes, trying to get them off of him. When he knew that he wasn’t going anywhere, he called out for help. It came out as a strangled moan, his face and stomach hurting where he had been punched, his body trembling from the device in him.

When no one came, Prompto gave up. He felt his shattered heart closing off as he stared straight ahead, feeling detached from his body. It would all be over eventually. All that mattered was that he got through it. Just one step, one second, one aching breath at a time. It would be over. He just had to make it there.

Prompto didn’t know how long he was laying there when the door opened and Ignis entered the room. No sound escaped his lips as Ignis called for him and approached him quickly, assessing what had been done. He didn’t look at Ignis, preferring to stare straight ahead at the wall, as the prince removed the device and then took off the ropes. 

“Prompto?!” Ignis asked, as he took him into his arms. “Prompto, please talk to me. Prompto… What happened? Who did this? Was it my grandfather? Please, tell me.”  
There was no response. Prompto didn’t move. He didn’t speak. His heart was aching painfully, his body another matter entirely, and he thought about how Ignis had left him there and sent Ravus to assault him. He knew his place now, and he knew what he had to do. There was only one thing to do.

Numbly, Prompto pulled away from Ignis and looked at the prince, his eyes dead and lifeless. “I am sorry, your highness. I will go clean up.”

“Prompto?” Ignis asked. Prompto stood up and turned away to walk towards the bathroom, feeling a need to clean himself up. Ignis grabbed his hand. “Please. Tell me who did this to you.”

“You did,” Prompto replied, not looking back at him. Ignis released him at that, and Prompto made his way to the bathroom, preparing a hot bath for himself. His body hurt when he got into the bath, and he took several deep breaths to try and steady his thoughts. Calm washed over him, and he knew what he had to do.

_ Six Astrals. Please just let this happen. I’m tired. I just want it to be over. _ Prompto sent the prayer into the heavens, hoping that the Six would at least be kind to him for the first time in his life. He hoped that his next life would be kinder. Somehow, he seriously doubted it.

With one last deep breath, Prompto submerged himself fully in the water, letting his body sink to the bottom of the tub. It was large enough that he could easily lay down and just let the water take over, to let things end in the least painful way he could imagine. As he struggled to breathe, his vision under the water starting to turn black around the edges, he closed his eyes and let his body relax.

“Prompto!” Ignis shouted, pulling him out of the bath suddenly. Prompto gasped then coughed, water spewing from his lungs and out of his mouth. “Prompto, breathe!”

“Just let me go,” Prompto tried as Ignis cradled him in his arms, wrapping a towel around him comfortingly. “Please. I understand.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said, his voice thick with tears. “I’m going to get you out of here. I’m so sorry. I failed you. It is my fault.”

Prompto didn’t reply. There was no need. He knew his place, he understood his role in Ignis’ life now, and he knew that even the Six Astrals had forsaken him. There was nothing else he could do but give up. All of Ignis’ kindness was just a long mindgame, one that he knew he had to play in order to survive. Then when the moment struck, he would find a way out, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Prompto. I'm sorry ;--; That's all I have to say for this chapter. I'm sorry
> 
> Also I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. (Things will get better for Prompto >.>)


	14. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds out the truth

“We’re getting out of here,” Ignis told Noctis as they were in the middle of training. “This weekend.”

Noctis looked at Ignis then glanced over at Prompto, sitting in a kneeling position, his eyes trained towards the ground. It was as if he and Ignis had never fallen in love, as if he had reverted back to how he was when they both first came to them. No, this was worse. It was as if he was shut down and there was no talking to him. 

“Do you have a plan?” Noctis asked Ignis, startled by the sudden change of events. “I thought you were going to speak with our father about arranging a marriage between you and Prompto?”

“Things happened,” Ignis said, looking both heartbroken and grief stricken. “I need to get Prompto out. I’ve failed him for the last time, and I fear there is no coming back from this.”

“What happened?” Gladio asked, dropping his voice low. “Not that I’m not on board with getting out of here and going home.”

Ignis sighed and looked at Prompto, who had a far off look like he wasn’t really there. Looking back at the two of them, Noctis was shocked to discover that his usually so stoic brother was crying. “He was assaulted when I was speaking with our father. I came back and found him bound, his robes torn off, and a… toy in him. Someone climaxed on him, and when I got him out of it, he tried to drown himself in the bathtub.”

Noctis felt sick to his stomach. Who would do such a horrible thing? He could think of a few people, and unfortunately his grandfather was amongst them. “Did he say who did it?”

“He… He blames me,” Ignis said quietly. “And he’s right. If I had been there, then it wouldn’t have happened. I promised to protect him. And all I keep doing is failing him.”

“He doesn’t mean that,” Gladio interjected. Noctis had a feeling that the two of them felt the same about the situation. Prompto was devastated, traumatized, and didn’t feel safe. He was rejecting Ignis in an attempt to protect himself. The moment that he was able to break free, chances were he would be happy with Ignis once more. “We’ll get him out. I swear it.”

“Oh look,” Ravus said suddenly as he stepped into the training grounds. Noctis looked at him in dismay, pulling away from his brother so that Ravus could pay attention to him. He was only ever interested in Ignis, after all. “I was hoping I would find you here, my prince.”

“What can I do for you, Prince Ravus?” Ignis asked, clearly irritated. Noctis noticed how Prompto bowed where he sat, as usual, but there was a fear in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Did Ravus have something to do with what happened?

“The king would like to see us,” Ravus said with a smile. He gently stroked Ignis’ cheek with the tips of his fingers. “I think it has to do with our future. The king seems to have considered my proposal. I cannot wait for us to  _ take our place _ side by side.”

Noctis noticed how Prompto visibly flinched, withdrawing into himself. Something was wrong with this situation. He had a strong sense that Ravus had been involved somehow or at least knew what was going on. Looking at Ravus, he felt the desire to punch him in the face for good measure.

“Please don’t touch me,” Ignis snapped at Ravus, surprising them all. Ravus pulled away. “I will be more than happy to speak with my grandfather about our future.”

“How delightful,” Ravus said, as if it didn’t matter that Ignis was being cold towards him. “Oh, and he wants you to be there as well, Noctis.”

“Gladio,” Noctis said, turning to his lover. “Can you take Prompto back to my room and keep him safe? I don’t want him to be left alone while we’re talking to my grandfather.”

“Of course,” Gladio replied. He glared at Ravus then made his way over to Prompto. “Hey, Prom. We’re gonna head back to Noctis’ room so they can talk to the king.”

They watched as Prompto nodded and accepted Gladio’s hand as he held it out for him to take. He kept his eyes trained towards the ground as he approached the princes and offered a deep bow. The pained expression on Ignis’ face made Noctis’ heart break for him.

“Please pardon my absence, your highnesses,” Prompto said with a deep bow. “Should you require my services, I will be in Prince Noctis’ room with Gladio.”

“Don’t let him get carried away with you,” Ravus said, practically in singsong. Prompto flinched. 

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto said. He gave another bow then walked away with Gladio. When Gladio put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders, the blond visibly shrank back. Gladio pulled away as if he had been burned.

“Let us get this over with then,” Ignis announced, glaring at Ravus as if he suspected something similar to what Noctis was suspecting. 

“Right this way, my prince,” Ravus said with a sweeping bow. They followed him out of the training grounds and to the throne room where the king was waiting. The three of them stopped at the base of the steps and knelt in a bow until the king had them rise.

“Prince Ravus has come to Lucis with an interesting proposition,” King Mors said as he looked at the three of them. Ravus looked smug, like he had won his prized possession. “After much consideration, I have decided to accept Prince Ravus’ proposition. Therefore, in the fall of this year, Prince Noctis and Prince Ravus will be wed.”

“What?!” Ravus asked, echoing the startled shock that Noctis felt in his heart. Why was he the one that was going to be betrothed to Ravus? Wasn’t Ignis the target?

“Do you really think that I would have the heir to the throne marrying the heir to another throne?” King Mors asked Ravus. “No, you get the second born. I see what you’re trying to do, Ravus, and you cannot acquire Lucis through marriage. You will wed Noctis, and that will be that.”

“After all I’ve done for you!” Ravus seethed, which piqued Noctis’ curiosity. “I took care of that brat for you!”

“And you performed admirably,” King Mors replied with a nod. “Now I will remind you to hold your tongue and remember your place. You have no power here, prince of Tenebrae. You will either accept this marriage proposal or none. The choice is yours.”

Ravus glared at the king, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction in knowing that he didn’t get his way. It didn’t belay his concerns about being betrothed to Ravus, nor did it quell his concerns regarding what Ravus had said about what he had done for the king. A plan began to form in Noctis’ mind, and he waited until Ravus came to his decision.

“Very well,” Ravus snapped, looking at Noctis. “I will let you know by the end of my trip.”

At that, Ravus turned around and stalked out of the throne room, clearly unhappy with what had happened. With a bow from both Ignis and Noctis, they left and immediately made their way to Noctis’ room. It seemed that they were thinking the same thing.

The moment they opened the door, Noctis looked at Gladio. “Gladio, I need you for something.”

Prompto had been sitting on the floor, kneeling as he waited for instructions, while Gladio was clearly trying to talk to him and get him to respond to something. The moment that they stepped into the room, Prompto bowed in respect, the pain evident despite the lack of expression on his features. Ignis walked over to him, but Noctis could see the hesitation. He was afraid of hurting him again. Noctis couldn’t blame him.

“Prompto,” Ignis said softly. “You can relax. We’re going to wait here for Noctis and Gladio to return.”

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto replied quietly, not looking up. Noctis saw the pain in his brother’s features. It was killing him that Prompto had been hurt, that he had withdrawn from him. Despite Ignis telling him that he could relax, Prompto did not move.

“Come on Gladio,” Noctis said as they turned right around and left the room. Once in the hall, Noctis spoke in a low voice, telling him what transpired. “Ravus wants to marry Ignis, but the king wants him to marry me instead. I think Ravus is the one responsible for what happened to Prompto.”

“So what are we doing?” Gladio asked. He looked at Noctis, and the prince had a feeling that his lover was worrying the same way he was. Noctis didn’t want to marry Ravus.

“We’re going to scare him,” Noctis said, his mind made up. “I need your muscle. And I need to pretend to be more like my grandfather. So…”

“I get it,” Gladio replied with a nod. “Let’s do this. If Ravus is responsible, he deserves what’s coming to him.”

They knocked on Ravus’ door then entered without permission, shutting and locking the door behind them. Ravus stood up and looked at them angrily, clearly ready to snap at them. Before he could, though, Gladio was on him, his hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to his knees. Ravus struggled, but Gladio punched him in the face, the one force of the blow enough to effectively send him sprawling and render him subdued.

“So,” Noctis said as he approached him, stealing his kind heart away so he could face Ravus as he needed to. “You mind telling us what you did? Or is Gladio going to have to beat it out of you? He works at my command, you know. And I’m sure you’re aware that there’s no love lost between us.”

Ravus looked up at them both with a sneer that turned to panic when he saw how serious they were. “Your grandfather sent me to take care of Prompto in whatever way worked. To put him in his place. In exchange I was supposed to get Ignis. Instead, I got  _ you _ .”

“You don’t have me,” Noctis said, nodding to Gladio. The Galahdan stepped on Ravus’ groin, digging his heel into his girth. Ravus screamed in pain, but his begs for mercy went unheard. “What you have is an offer to go back to Tenebrae, marry someone who you treat well, and beg the Six Astrals for forgiveness. And if you don’t…” Gladio pressed harder. “We’ll find you. And kill you.”

“Do you get it?” Gladio demanded, grinding his heel in further. “Or do you need an example of what we’ll do?”

“I got it!” Ravus screamed, his hand clutching at Gladio’s ankle to try and get him off. Noctis nodded, and Gladio removed his foot, letting the Tenebraean prince sigh in relief. He glared at them as they made their way to the door, his anger winning out over his fear. “You’ll pay for this!”

“No we won’t,” Noctis replied, turning back to look at him. “Just remember what my grandfather said. ‘You have no power here.’ And somehow I have a feeling that my grandfather will actually be proud of me for doing this. You can take the risk and tell him. But I don’t think it’ll matter.”

They left after that, heading down the hall and back towards Noctis’ room. Once they were back there, Noctis released the floodgates and allowed himself to feel again. His knees trembled and buckled, and Gladio caught him in his arms before he could collapse on the floor. Prompto was sitting next to Ignis, on his knees as expected, while they sat around the table. There was tea poured, but it looked like Prompto hadn’t touched his.

“You did well,” Gladio praised him as he held onto Noctis, picking him up into his arms and holding him tightly. “I know you’re not meant for battle or confrontation. But you did it. I’m proud of you.”

“Do you think he’ll retaliate?” Noctis asked, trembling in his lover’s arms.

“No,” Gladio replied honestly. “And we’re going to be gone by this weekend anyway. We need to prepare a letter to your father so he knows.”

“Is it done?” Ignis asked as Gladio carried Noctis over to the table, sitting down with the prince in his lap. 

“Yes,” Noctis replied, still shaky. He looked at Prompto, who appeared curious but kept his face trained downwards nevertheless. “Ravus knows never to touch any of us again.”

Prompto startled at that, looking up briefly in fear then back down in shame. He quickly poured two cups of tea, one for Noctis and Gladio, then set it in front of them. With his hands back in his lap, he looked down, trying to hide the very evident tears in his eyes.

“Apparently Ravus was sent by the king,” Noctis explained to both Ignis and Prompto. “The king thought that Prompto needed to be put in his place and taught a lesson. I imagine blaming you for it was an attempt to make it easier for him to marry you, but it backfired on Ravus.”

A small sob escaped Prompto’s lips, and they looked at him as he kept his head bowed and his face trained on his hands, clenched into fists on his lap. “H-He said you sent him, Ignis.”

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis said, tears welling his eyes as he pulled Prompto into a tight hug, letting the blond collapse in his arms. “I have failed you time and again, but I would never send anyone to do such a thing to anyone, much less the man I love. I am so sorry. We’re going to get you out of here this weekend with Gladio, to someplace safe.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Prompto sobbed, clutching onto Ignis’ robes as he buried his face into his chest. Noctis leaned against Gladio’s chest, pressing his back into him, as he sat on his lap. He felt what Prompto felt, and Gladio tightening his hold on him indicated he felt the same. It was a hard thought of having to leave the other behind.

“You will always have me, my darling,” Ignis promised him. Noctis wasn’t so sure, and the distressed look on his brother’s face as he held him indicated that he wasn’t sure either. Ignis was the firstborn son, the next in line for the throne after Regis. The chances of Ignis getting to leave with them, or at least stay with them, were slim to none. 

Either King Mors would have to die, making Lucis a safe pace for Prompto to live, or they would end up apart. Noctis couldn’t fathom the pain of having to choose Prompto’s safety over being with him. It was the one and only time he was grateful to be the second born prince. He had a choice. He could go with Gladio. Ignis was fated to stay in Lucis, whether or not his heart stayed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long Ravus will take to recover from his... ordeal? Maybe he won't be able to reproduce now XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading~!


	15. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis speaks to his father before they leave

Ignis knocked on his father’s bedroom door, Prompto clutching to his side in worry. Regis called for him to enter, and they opened the door, his lover following behind him as a slave and not an equal. As much as Ignis had sworn to him that his father would treat him as the prince he rightfully was, Prompto was still reticent to make any steps out of line. He didn’t blame him. After what happened, Promtpo was more terrified than usual, despite their reassurances. 

“Ignis,” Regis said as they closed the door behind them and approached the bed where the prince was laying down and reading a book. “Prompto. What brings you two here so late at night?”

“I wanted to come to you before we committed ourselves to what is about to happen,” Ignis said as he approached his father. His heart was beating rapidly, and he took Prompto’s hand to steady himself and prevent his lover from kneeling before his father. “I am taking Gladio and Prompto out of here tonight. Noctis is joining us as well. I do not anticipate returning until King Mors has passed. Nor do I anticipate Noctis returning at all.”

“What do you mean my son isn’t going to return?” Regis asked, clearly upset by the news.

“If you would like to see him before he leaves, he would like to wish you farewell,” Ignis offered. “He’s fallen in love with Gladio, father. He plans on returning to Galahd with Gladio and marrying him. Gladio is set to take over as the leader of his tribe. They will be happy there.”

“And you?” Regis asked, his expression tearful. “Where will you and Prompto go?”

“I will go with them to Galahd as well,” Ignis informed him. “But I will return when the king has passed and it is safe for Prompto and I to return together.”

“You love him,” Regis surmised. Ignis nodded and his father sighed. “Ignis, I must caution you against going. You are a direct heir to the throne. Your place is here. I think it’s important that you remain behind. We can keep Prompto safe.”

“We cannot,” Ignis insisted. “We have already failed to do so. And where he goes, I go.”

“Prompto,” Regis said, addressing him directly. “Please tell me what you think should happen?”

Prompto bit his bottom lip, looking between Ignis and his father. Ignis knew that whatever Prompto said, there was a risk that it would be what they thought he wanted to hear instead of what he actually felt. He had to learn how to read between the lines and his microexpressions to see what he truly thought and felt.

“I don’t know what the right thing to do is,” Prompto admitted quietly. “I don’t want to be without Ignis, but I don’t feel safe here. I know I don’t deserve a say in this, but if I had my way then I would be by Ignis’ side forever. Perhaps it’s because it’s what I want that I know I cannot have it.”

“You do deserve to have a say,” Ignis insisted, taking Prompto into his arms and kissing his brow kindly. “You deserve safety and happiness and everything you want. And I’m not leaving you.”

“I see,” Regis said with a sigh. “Very well. Take me to Noctis so I may see you off. I need you to do something for me, though, Ignis. The moment that you receive word that the king is dead, I need you to return home and take your place as the heir to the throne.”

“I will do that,” Ignis promised him. “And I will take Prompto with me as well.”

“Do what you must,” Regis said. He got out of bed and hugged his son. “Just return home to me.”

They made their way to Noctis’ bedroom where they were packed and ready to go. They were traveling light, most of the bags and food ready in the wagon that Ardyn had gotten ready for them. When they stepped into the room, Noctis and Gladio both looked ready for the worst. It was Noctis who sighed in relief when he saw his father.

“My son,” Regis said as he pulled Noctis into a tight hug. “I hear that you have fallen for someone and plan on leaving to marry him?”

“Yes,” Noctis replied, looking at his father with tears in his eyes. “I promised Gladio that I would take him home. I have no place here, father. I wish I did, but I don’t. And I think I deserve to pursue happiness.”

“You are right,” Regis said as he gave him another tight hug. “I wish I could say otherwise, but you would be happier elsewhere. There is too much pain here for you to find joy. And for that, I am sorry. I have failed you as a father.”

“You didn’t fail me,” Noctis insisted. “You did what you could. We all did. Now I need to do what I can for myself. And for Gladio.”

“It took a Galahdan tribal heir to steal my son’s heart,” Regis said. He released Noctis and looked at Gladio. “Please take care of my son. He is not fragile, but his heart is.”

“He will be happy with me in Galahd,” Gladio assured Regis. He shook his hand, as if sealing an oath and a promise. “We are respectful to each other, and I promise that we do not hurt our sons and daughters. Violence is reserved for our enemies.”

“That is good to know,” Regis replied. “Please send word once the wedding is planned. I would very much like to be in attendance.”

“I promise we will,” Noctis said with a bright smile. There was another round of hugs, well wishes and promises of returning, and they made their way out of the Citadel. It was important they were as quiet as possible to keep themselves from alerting Verstael, Iedolas, or Mors. Ignis could tell that Prompto was terrified of it. He himself was terrified of someone coming for him. 

Luckily, they made it outside without any fuss. Prompto and Gladio were first in the wagon, keeping low so that no one saw them. Regis and Ardyn were both there, and they gave Noctis and Ignis hugs and well wishes. Ignis didn’t want to leave his family, but he had to do what was necessary. And he was willing to do anything for Prompto.

With little left to do, they joined Prompto and Gladio in the wagon. Ignis took the reins and they were off, heading out of the city and towards Galahd. Prompto and Gladio kept low, wearing cloaks that hid their faces, while Ignis and Noctis wore cloaks with deep hoods so it would be difficult to tell that they were the princes trying to leave. 

Ignis and Noctis both let out a sigh of relief as they passed through the wall without anyone stopping them. It was easier to leave the city than it was to enter, and Ignis hoped that meant no one would come after them. The reason he had told Ardyn and his father was to ensure that they would be able to handle King Mors. As they made their way north to Galahd, Noctis went into the back of the wagon to be with Gladio.

“Can I join you?” Prompto asked nervously as he leaned over the wagon edge to look at Ignis sitting on the bench. The chocobos chirped softly as they pulled the wagon, creating a kind peace around them.

“Of course,” Ignis encouraged him. Prompto sat next to Ignis and pulled his hood back, looking at Ignis with a smile. How did his smile make his heart flutter so easily?

“How long will it take to get to Galahd?” Prompto asked nervously. Ignis held out his arm for him to take. Prompto linked arms with him and leaned his cheek against it, making Ignis smile from the simple gesture.

“It will take a couple of weeks,” Ignis answered. “We will have to stop and camp at havens along the way.”

“If we receive word before we arrive that King Mors has passed, will you turn around and send Noctis and Gladio on their own?” Prompto asked. Ignis had considered it.

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “I made a promise to my father. I have to uphold that promise. I hope that you will be able to come with me, but there is a probability that you need to continue onto Galahd.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Prompto argued. He sighed and looked down at his hands. “There is a strong possibility that I will end up going to Galahd without you, isn’t there?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied honestly. “As long as your family is still there, it is dangerous for you to be there. And I am sure they will try to prolong their stay if the king is to die.”

“So this might be the last time I see you,” Prompto said softly.

“No Prom,” Ignis asserted. “I will come for you. No matter what. You and I will be together.”

“Do you really believe that?” Prompto asked. He sniffled, and Ignis realized that he was crying. “We’ve never had things work out for us. What will make this any different?”

“Because we’re no longer at the Citadel,” Ignis replied. He looked at Prompto and reached over, wiping his tears away with his thumb before he held his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I love you, Prompto. We will make this work if it’s the last thing I do.”

“I don’t want you to die for me,” Prompto whispered. “Promise me you won’t do that.”

“I promise,” Ignis swore, even though he would happily die defending Prompto. If that wasn’t what Prompto wanted, though, then it wasn’t something he would do. He leaned over and kissed him deeply, his tongue caressing Prompto’s as his heart stirred in a deep desire for him. 

They rode in silence after that, occasionally talking about things as they passed them by, until they reached a haven, the faintly glowing rock welcoming them to set up camp. It was late into the night, but they still had to set up their tents. Gladio was quick to help, practically setting up both of the tents for them. Noctis and Gladio made their way into one tent and Prompto and Ignis made their way in another.

The moment that they were alone, Ignis pulled Prompto into his arms. They were laying on soft blankets, giving them some sort of cushion between them and the cold, hard ground. Prompto straddled Ignis as he kissed him suddenly, surprising the prince. While they had kissed since Ravus had assaulted Prompto, they hadn’t connected on a more intimate level. Ignis blamed himself. If he had been there then it would’ve never happened.

“Prompto…” Ignis said softly as his hands trailed down to his buttocks. He caressed Prompto, feeling both of their girths stiffen. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want to take control,” Prompto replied, just as softly. “I need to take control.”

“I’m here, Prompto,” Ignis promised him. “I want you. All of you. There is nothing you could do that I will not like.”

Prompto kissed Ignis then, his passion evident in the way his tongue caressed Ignis’. He ground his hips against Ignis’, the fabric between them creating a friction that sent pleasure through his thighs. Letting out a soft moan, Ignis gripped Prompto’s ass tighter, wanting to be in him but wanting to take it at Prompto’s pace.

They took off their clothes slowly, and Ignis moved his hands over Prompto’s body until Prompto grabbed lubricant out of their bag for him to use. He doused his fingers in the lubricant and positioned his fingers. Ignis felt a rush of excitement when Prompto positioned himself and began to work himself down on two of Ignis’ fingers, gasping and letting out a soft moan in the process. 

When he was stretched enough, Prompto pulled away, letting Ignis lubricate his length before Prompto straddled him again. With a gasp and a moan, Prompto slowly lowered himself on Ignis, the warmth of being in his lover enveloping him as he gripped his thighs hard. Everything felt so good about having Prompto on top of him, and the moment that Prompto started to move, he knew he was lost in bliss.

“Ignis,” Prompto moaned, moving on top of him as Ignis’ cock filled him to the brim. “Please. Help me forget it all.”

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice. He sat up and wrapped one arm around Prompto’s waist, holding onto him as he propped himself up with another hand behind him. Slowly, yet with force, he moved upward as Prompto moved down. Their lips collided several times, and each time they did it felt like fire and electricity mingled into one. Every movement felt like desire and fate colliding together into a singular perfect moment.

Ecstasy and bliss threatened to overwhelm Ignis, and he buried his lips into Prompto’s chest, his tongue caressing his nipples. Prompto whimpered, trying to keep quiet, and with an erratic movement from both of them, they climaxed, panting and clutching onto each other tightly. Ignis wrapped both arms around Prompto and held onto him as tightly as he could, praying that this wasn’t their last night together. 

“I love you, Prompto,” Ignis whispered as they eventually cleaned up and collapsed in each other’s arms.

“I love you, Ignis,” Prompto replied, curling into his arms. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“You won’t have to,” Ignis promised him. He kissed his forehead, trying to convince himself as much as he was convincing Prompto. “You won’t have to.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're out of the city! Now let's see if things will get better for them! >.>
> 
> Thank you all so much for readiing!


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio makes it to Galahd

The moment that they made it to Galahd, Gladio felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. He was free, and he didn’t fully feel it until they crossed the border into his homeland. They still had to travel through the forests and find his tribe, but he would be able to track them down and return to them quickly now that he was in his homeland. It was a relief to be home.

Gladio supposed that he was the only one who felt that way. He led the wagon with Noctis by his side, noticing how everyone else seemed tense, nervous, like they were in enemy territory. Not that he could blame them. The last time Gladio had been there, he had been taken from his homeland by Nif soldiers. Now, he was returning with three princes in tow, one of which was from Niflheim himself. Then again, they were all captives in their homelands, just in different ways.

When they reached the deeper edges of the forest, Gladio knew they were close to his people. Deep within Galahd there was a forest with a stream that led through it. His father had promised him that if he followed the stream then he would find his way home. That was where he led them now, and up ahead he heard the familiar noises of his tribe through a thicket, beyond which he couldn’t see.

“Stay here,” Gladio instructed as he pulled the wagon off the side of the road. He didn’t want to bring them any further. There was a high probability that security had considerably tightened since his capture. “I will inform my father of your coming. He will welcome you with open arms.”

“How can you be sure?” Ignis asked. They got off the wagon with him, stretching their legs, and Prompto immediately hid behind Ignis. Gladio understood his terror. There had been few times that he hadn’t been captured and it worked out well for him. Noctis only remained looking at Gladio inquisitively, his trust in him making the Galahdan’s heart swell.

“My father is not a Lucian nor is he a Nif,” Gladio explained. He looked at his lover and gently stroked his cheek with his rough and calloused hand. “I will return shortly.”

With a kiss on Noctis’ lips, Gladio made his way through the thicket, only to be immediately greeted by arrows in his face, the bows of the watchmen pulled taut and ready to fire. Gladio held his hands up in surrender, and they immediately recognized who he was. Of course they did. It was his old comrades in arms, Nyx Ulric and Libertus Ostium. 

“Gladio?!” Nyx asked, looking at him with wide eyed wonder. He had his dark hair long, braided on the sides, and his piercing blue eyes looked at him like he was seeing a ghost. Dressed in the traditional all black leathers of a Galahdan warrior and with small tattoos on his body gifted by the local priestess, he was one of the most sought after bachelors in Galahd. 

“Gladio!” Libertus cheered. He was a bit rounder in the stomach, though still fit, and one of the best warriors in the tribe alongside Nyx. With greying hair, a braid on the side, and green eyes, the man had long ago been claimed by his wife, Crowe. Dressed in similar black leathers, Libertus lowered his bow and pulled Gladio into a tight, brotherly hug. “How did you get back, man?!”

“That takes a bit of explaining,” Gladio replied, hugging Nyx as he did so. “I need to see my father urgently. It’s a matter of life and death.”

“Of course,” Nyx said. “Right this way. He will be so excited to see you.”

“Are there any other Galahdans on watch?” Gladio asked, ignoring the joviality for a moment. He wouldn’t be able to relax until Noctis and the others were safe. He had to protect the man he loved and his friends.

“Patrol has tripled since you were taken in battle,” Libertus explained. “No one will get through without our knowledge.”

“Then we must hurry,” Gladio replied. They looked at him skeptically as he made his way through the tented community, ignoring the people gasping and shouting in celebration at his return.

Passing by the multitude of brown leather tents, he made his way to the largest one. It was where his father would be, in the middle of counsel meetings and guiding the tribe towards success. If he knew them, which he did, his father and council were likely trying to plot how to get him back. Now they would have to make other determinations.

Gladio walked through the tent to find his father, Clarus Amicitia, seated on a pile of cushions in the middle of the room with the tribe surrounding him. The council was dispersed throughout, preferring to be among the people to hear their concerns rather than above them. All Galahdan tribal leaders sat in the middle of the room as a sign of respect and trust for his people, knowing that he was safe to take the risk of turning his back to them without fear of being killed from behind. Any leader who did not do that was shown to not trust those he ruled, rendering him an unworthy leader.

“Gladio!” Clarus said as he moved towards his father. Like Gladio, Clarus had the same eagle tattoo, denoting his status as the tribal leader. His blue eyes were strong, his facial structure stronger, and he kept his grey hair shaved down. Dressed in tribal robes of the leader, he startled and looked ready to get up as Gladio approached him. 

“Father,” Gladio said, kneeling in front of him quickly. “I have returned. But not alone. I have brought with me three refugees in need of assistance and safety. I ask that you house them and shelter them here in the tribe so that they may be kept safe.”

“What is this?” Clarus asked, looking at him sternly but in confusion. “Of course we will house them. Take me to them so we may offer them shelter.”

They both stood and embraced, but Gladio pulled away faster than he knew his father would have preferred. “I have to take you to them now. Please.”

“What has gotten you all frazzled?” Clarus asked, calling Nyx and Libertus to follow him while the others remained behind. “Tell me about these refugees.”

“One was born into royalty and made slave,” Gladio explained. Clarus looked concerned. “His own father and brother sold him into slavery.”

“Who is he?” Clarus asked, his frown deepening. “What do you mean by royalty?”

“He is the second prince of Niflheim,” Gladio asked. He saw the rage on his father’s face. “Before you judge him, he had nothing to do with my capture. He has been tortured, sold into slavery, and forced to act as less than human by his father’s own hand. He is not at fault and as much a victim as I. If not, more.”

“We will see about that,” Clarus replied. “It could all be a trap. And the other two?”

“Princes of Lucis,” Gladio replied. His father startled. “Now before you freak out, the eldest is going to be returning to Lucis once it’s safe. He will take the Nif prince with him. And the youngest… Father, I love him. I want to marry him.”

“Is he good to you?” Clarus asked sternly, his concern far more evident than before.

“He saved my life,” Gladio said with a nod. “The moment I came to Lucis, he vowed to free me. He is a man of honor, beautiful and kind. And he needs to be free as well.”

Clarus nodded. “Let me meet them, and then I will make a determination from there.”

“Let him go!” Ignis shouted on the other side of the thicket, alerting Gladio as they got closer. He and his father looked at each other then hurried through the thicket to find a chaotic scene.

Noctis was sitting on the ground, his arms bound and tied behind his back. He was glaring angrily at a Galahdan guard, one that Gladio respected but didn’t necessarily like. His name was Tredd. Ignis was struggling against another warrior, holding his wrists behind his back, and Prompto was being forced onto his stomach by a third, his arms being tied behind his back as well. Luche had a hold of Ignis, and Pelna had a hold of Prompto.

“Let them go!” Gladio shouted, his anger building within him. He looked at his father, who was approaching the warriors who looked at him in triumph. 

“Let them go,” Clarus commanded. The Galahdans all looked at him in shock and confusion. “You heard me. Let them go.”

Pelna was the first to act. He was a good guy, the kind of guy who actually obeyed orders without hesitation. Tredd and Luche were a bit more particular, but they ultimately obeyed. One at a time they followed Clarus’ order, releasing the three from their bonds. Noctis immediately got up as Ignis rushed to Prompto, helping him to his feet. Prompto clutched onto him in terror, and Ignis wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close and safe.

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked as he rushed to Noctis and pulled him into a hug. “I am sorry. I tried to hurry as fast as possible. I was hoping this wouldn’t happen.”

“I tried to tell them I was here with you, but they wouldn’t listen,” Noctis said, glaring at them. “They didn’t believe us.”

“I can hardly blame them,” Clarus replied. “But then again, they didn’t have to be so harsh. You must be my son’s lover. I am Clarus Amicitia, the tribal leader.”

Noctis looked at Clarus with wide eyes and immediately stood a bit taller, bowing low. “I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, prince of Lucis. I am sorry for what has happened to your son, and I will do anything possible to make amends.”

“You returned my son to me,” Clarus said as Noctis continued to bow. Gladio nodded, indicating that he was going to have to tell him to rise. “You may rise, prince. Thank you for bringing him home to me, relatively unscathed.”

“More than unscathed,” Gladio commented. He pulled Noctis into his arms and held him close. “I fell in love. He is my equal, my companion, father. No one else can match him.”

“We shall see about that,” Clarus mused skeptically. He looked at Ignis and Prompto. “And who are they?”

Ignis walked over to them with Prompto in his arms still, the prince whispering words of encouragement to him. When they faced Clarus, Ignis bowed while Prompto got on his knees and bowed in subjugation as he learned how to in Niflheim. Clarus looked at them skeptically, most of all Prompto.

“It is an honor to meet you,” Ignis said as he looked at Clarus. “My name is Ignis Scientia Lucis Caelum, prince of Lucis. This is Prompto Argentum Besithia Aldercapt, prince of Niflheim. We have traveled far and wide to seek safety for Prompto, under the promise from Gladio that he would be safe here.”

“Why does he bow like that?” Clarus asked, looking at Prompto bowing. Ignis whispered to Prompto, telling him gently that he could rise. Prompto looked up at him in trepidation, but ultimately nodded and stood up, accepting Ignis’ helping hand.

“He has been trained to be subservient,” Gladio explained. “More like tortured into being too afraid to disobey. This is what his father did to him before he was sold into slavery. He has been tormented, enslaved, tortured, and abused. We’ve done everything we’ve could to protect him from harm.”

“And all I’ve done is fail him,” Ignis said, looking at Prompto with a forlorn despair. He gently caressed his cheek as the blond looked up at him.

“You haven’t failed me,” Prompto insisted. “You love me when no one else will. I owe you everything.”

“I see,” Clarus considered, looking at the desperation on Ignis’ face. “You are all welcome to join us here. It is a safe space for all and heavily fortified. We would not have lost Gladio had he not been on the battlefield. Come with us, and we shall get you all accustomed to our way of life.”

Gladio kept a hold of Noctis as they followed his father back through the thicket, the other warriors resuming their positions on the outer perimeter. Tredd and Luche didn’t look happy by the sudden turn of events, but the other three were beaming. Not only was Gladio back, but he brought his lover and future husband with him. 

The moment they were through the thicket, Gladio found his sister, Iris, in his arms, screaming about how happy she was that he was back. He held her tightly, her petite body easy to lift and embrace. When he put her down and looked at her, wearing a plaid yukata, her short brown hair bounced along with her excitement. Her amber eyes looked over him then looked at Noctis with wide eyes.

“Noctis, this is my sister, Iris,” Gladio said with a smile. “Iris, this is my lover, Noctis.”

“Your lover?” Iris asked, a gasp in her voice. “How is it that you get taken away and come back with a lover?! No fair!”

Gladio laughed and ruffled her hair, despite her protests. “Well I guess you’ll have to find someone local.”

“Cindy is still available,” Iris considered. “It’s good to have you home, brother. I knew you would come back.”

“Come now,” Clarus instructed. “You must all be weary from travel. Let’s get you settled in and then we can speak later. We will have a banquet in honor of your return.”

Gladio grinned and looked at Noctis. “Just you wait. We have the best parties.”

Noctis smiled at him and held onto him tightly. “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“Me too, Noct.” Gladio looked at his tribe, feeling a sense of peace wash over him. He kissed Noctis, his joy making his heart feel full to burst. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made it safely! They're safe now! :3 And by that I actually mean it XD
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	17. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ignis receive news as they settle into life with the tribe

Prompto felt out of place, awkward, and scared. Since they had arrived at Galahd and Clarus had welcomed them, they were being treated as wonderful guests. Ignis and Prompto were given a tent, which was far more spacious and beautiful than ever expected.

The floor was tempered dirt with large rugs of beautiful browns and reds. With the brown leather walls, sunlight filtered in during the day and lamps were lit at night. Instead of a sweeping canopy bed, there was a soft palette of feather stuffed comfortable bedding with a myriad of pillows and blankets. A bathtub was on the other side of the tent, and they had been provided with a trunk of clothes each that would fit them.

Ignis and Prompto had both bathed, and attendants had helped them get dressed in the men’s yukata. Prompto went second, and Ignis had been pulled away by Clarus to talk to him. It made Prompto nervous, terrified really, but the attendants had only been kind and helpful. They had gently washed him, tutting about how he clearly had never been pampered properly. 

Now that he was freshly bathed, the attendants helped him dress in a yutaka for the evening, the fabric reaching to the floor. He wasn’t used to their traditional garb, the obi in the center taking a while to get things together. The yukata itself was a beautiful pattern of a muted cornflower blue and lavender flowers against a light grey background. The obi was a gradient blue and lavender with jewels of opal flowers woven into it. 

The attendants helped style his hair, although they tutted about the flip in front of him that would never quite go down. His blond hair had gotten longer, now down to his shoulders, and they pulled it back and braided it for him on the sides in the Galahdan fashion. Once done, they placed flowers that matched the yukata in his hair, decorating him as if he was a princess and deserving of grace.

“Beautiful,” the attendant said with a smile. “Just as you should be. Here. Clarus asked me to give this to you.”

The attendant held out a thick arm band made of smoothed jewels forming a mosaic of chocobo feathers and flowers. Prompto looked at it with wide eyes and took it in his hands, wondering why he was being gifted something so beautiful. This was better suited for someone deserving, someone like Ignis.

“It’s to cover your tattoo,” the attendant told him. “All are equal here. There are no slaves.”

Trembling, Prompto put it on, perfectly covering the tattoo and fitting his wrist. “Thank you. I really don’t deserve this.”

“Nonsense,” the attendant replied. “If Clarus gave it to you then you deserve it. Come on. I’m sure your lover is waiting for you. The banquet should be starting soon.”

The attendant led him out of the tent, where Prompto discovered that the Galahdans were preparing a sumptuous feast for Gladio’s return. He stared at the largest tent, the walls removed so that it was turned into an open space. There was a firepit in the center and a multitude of tables everywhere, ones that were low to the ground with pillows to sit on around it. Everywhere people were cooking, setting up, cleaning, and helping out. Everyone, even Clarus, was pitching in.

“Should I help?” Prompto asked the attendant, worried that he wasn’t doing his part.

“This banquet is to welcome you all,” he explained. “In the future, you’ll be expected to help out. But right now it’s a time to just welcome you all and celebrate. Come on. I’ll take you to your lover.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied, unsure of what else to say. He followed him throughout the tribe, his cheeks flushed red as people stared. Being from Niflheim, Prompto was the only blond person there. They walked past everyone until they found the others sitting in a grassy area as they watched some of the men and women playing a sport that Prompto didn’t recognize. 

“Hey Prompto!” Gladio called, turning around and catching his eye first. They were all wearing yukatas. Gladio’s was amber and gold with an eagle on the back and sleeves. Noctis’ matched his, but the pattern of the eagle was gold against a black background. Ignis wore a lavender colored yukata with blue flowers at the base. Only Prompto had the multitude of jewels in his hair.

Noctis looked at him in surprise as Ignis stood up and turned around. The moment that Ignis saw him, he was looking at him with wide eyes. Did he look off? Wrong? Was there something about his outfit that didn’t suit him? Prompto felt like he needed to change into rags or something else, something that suited his station back in Lucis and Niflheim. There was no way Ignis would approve of something so opulent.

“Hi Prompto,” Ignis said as Prompto nervously approached him. He looked down at his feet, but Ignis grabbed both of his hands gently. Terrified, he looked up at his lover, the only man that he loved. “You look beautiful.”

“It’s not too much?” Prompto asked nervously. “Nyx was really helpful but-”

“Prompto,” Ignis said gently. “I asked if you could be dressed in a manner befitting what you deserve. They seemed to agree with me that you deserve the world. And you are so beautiful.”

Prompto blushed bright red, wondering what he had done to deserve someone so amazing in his life. After all the torment and pain, Ignis was still there for him, trying to protect him no matter how many times he needed him. As much as the memories of Ravus tormenting him haunted him every night, Ignis was always there to hold him through the pain of it all. It didn’t matter if he woke up in tears or just trembling. The moment he shifted, Ignis seemed to know, and he was there for him.

“Prompto,” Ignis continued, gently tilting his gaze upward, lifting his chin with his thumb and forefinger. Prompto looked at him, taken aback by Ignis’ forwardness. He kissed Prompto, softly but deeply, holding his hands tightly against his chest. “You’re free, Prompto. We’re free. To be together.”

His heart beating rapidly, Prompto stared at Ignis with a joy that he couldn’t describe. Unable to help himself, he flung his arms around Ignis’ neck and hugged him tightly, his excitement and sense of relief overwhelming him. Ignis wrapped his arms around his waist and held onto him just as tight, their happiness joining together without any need to worry about being torn apart.

“I love you,” Prompto whispered, pressing his forehead against Ignis’ as the prince held him in his arms, leaning down enough so they could stare into each other’s eyes. “I hope we get to stay together forever.”

“I love you too,” Ignis replied, his voice just as soft. “We will be happy together. I know it. The Six Astrals have sought to finally bless us.”

“Hate to break up the moment,” Gladio announced, making them turn to the others. Prompto flushed red again. He had completely forgotten that they were there. “But it’s time to eat. C’mon. You’ll love it.”

They followed Gladio and Noctis, who were walking hand in hand, towards the tent where the banquet would be held. Prompto felt his nervousness and terror return to him, a wave of reassurance coursing through him when he felt Ignis’ hand clasp his tightly. When he looked at Ignis, the prince smiled softly at him, his emerald eyes resonating with the adoration and love he felt. Prompto still didn’t know how he had been granted such a beautiful person.

They made their way into the banquet, and Gladio took them to the center table closest to the fire. Clarus and Iris were waiting there for them as many of the others in the tribe were taking their places at the banquet tables. Prompto was tempted to bow to Clarus, but Gladio had instructed them not to, that they traditionally clasped hands instead. He did that instead, and Prompto felt his nerves turn to fear at the touch. 

“You look fantastic,” Clarus commented with a smile. “How do you enjoy the bracelet?”

“It is very lovely, your majesty,” Prompto replied. He wondered if Clarus wanted something from him. The only times he had been gifted anything was when someone wanted something.

“None of that ‘your majesty’ stuff here,” Clarus said dismissively. They took their seats, and Prompto sat across from Clarus and next to Ignis. Gladio sat next to his father, and Noctis next to him. Iris sat across from Noctis. “Just Clarus is fine. The bracelet is said to bring good fortune. Hopefully it brings you some.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said, shocked by such a gift and not having to call him any honorifics. “Is there anything I can provide for you in return?”

“I do have some questions,” Clarus replied. Prompto felt his heart ache in his chest. What type of questions? Would he want to bed him? Would he ask him to leave Ignis? “But the bracelet is a gift. We do not give things to people and expect things in return.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, feeling far too nervous to dignify a proper response. Ignis held his hand tightly, and they waited to speak as people brought out food for them, setting it in family style dishes at the center of the table. Ignis grabbed his plate and piled plenty of food on it for him as someone poured red wine into a goblet for him. Why didn’t they serve Clarus first? And why didn’t Clarus seem to mind?

There was a toast from Clarus for the table, then he stood up and the tribe went silent immediately. “Today, my brothers and sister, we welcome home my son, Gladio, after being wrongfully taken from us. Not only did he return, he returned with a lover, someone I can be proud to call my future son-in-law. He brought with him those who needed safety, never once wavering on doing the right thing. And he brought new friends and family for us to welcome. The path to healing will be long for them, but we will keep them as our own. Welcome home, son.”

They all welcomed Gladio at once then drank deeply. Afterwards, everyone went back to their conversations. Prompto waited, expecting Clarus to ask questions, but they didn’t come. Instead they ate, so Prompto followed suit, eating slowly so that he didn’t get yelled at for eating too quickly. Occasionally he would take a sip of wine, not drinking it too quickly since he got drunk very easily.

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Clarus asked Prompto finally, making him pause before he could take another bite. With a nod, Prompto stopped eating and waited, wondering what he was going to ask finally. “So you’re from Niflheim and a prince. Why did you need to come here?”

Prompto looked at Ignis forlornly, terrified to answer. Ignis nodded at him and squeezed his hand tightly, reassuring him. When he looked back at Clarus, he took a deep breath. “I was raised in the palace in Gralea. My father didn’t want me out of the palace, nor did he want my existence to be known. I was subjugated early on in my life, then when peace between Lucis and Niflheim was reached, they sold me into slavery and gifted me to the king of Lucis as a token of peace. Unfortunately, the king of Lucis is a cruel man. Ignis sheltered me as much as possible, but it didn’t protect me from everything.”

“The king of Lucis is your grandfather, correct?” Clarus asked Ignis.

“Yes,” he replied. “Noctis and I are brothers. Unfortunately, Noctis was also treated cruelly at the hands of our grandfather. We left to pursue freedom for everyone. I will one day return to Lucis, but it will not be until the current king of Lucis is dead. Otherwise it will never be safe.”

“Have you not heard?” Clarus asked, his eyebrows raised. “The king of Lucis died last week in his sleep. Soon his firstborn son will assume the throne. From the news we’ve received, the Emperor and prince of Niflheim are still there.”

Prompto stared at Ignis, his nerves turning to sorrow and despair. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, and he felt his heart shattering. “You have to go back. We were supposed to have each other here… but now you have to go back.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said, wiping his tears away as he pressed his forehead against his. “I have to go back, but I will return for you once it is safe. I promise. I will not let you be without me for long.”

“I hope so,” Prompto replied, his tears still flowing. Somehow, he didn’t think it would be that simple. After all, nothing ever worked well for him. Why would the universe suddenly be kind to him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like that, their happiness is taken from them again. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	18. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis prepares to leave Galahd

“Nyx and Libertus will escort you back to the city,” Gladio advised Ignis as he got the wagon ready for the return ride. Noctis watched his brother as Libertus and Nyx helped. Prompto stood off to the side, just staring at Ignis with sad eyes. He couldn’t blame him. No one really thought that they would be reunited again. 

“Thank you,” Ignis said, looking at Gladio with grateful eyes. “Not only for your help and generosity here, but for looking after my brother and the man I love while I’m gone.”

“I’ll take good care of them both,” Gladio promised him. “You need to send for Prompto the moment it’s safe to.”

“I will,” Ignis promised him. He looked at Noctis and hugged him tightly, brothers likely not to see each other for a very long time, if ever again. “Please be happy, Noctis. That’s all I want for you. Your happiness, your health, and your comfort.”

“I already am,” Noctis promised him, his voice nearly a whisper as tears came to his eyes. He hugged his brother back just as tightly, unable to let him go. “Thank you, Ignis. For everything. I love you, my brother.”

“I love you too, Noct.” Ignis pulled away and kissed his brother on the brow then smiled at him. Gladio hugged Ignis tightly, then the prince walked over to his lover, the blond standing off to the side like he was still a slave waiting for instructions.

Ignis took Prompto’s hands in his, holding them to his lips and kissing them. Prompto looked at him with tears in his eyes, and Noctis felt his heart break for him. If he had to be without Gladio now, then he would likely feel the same way. Then again, there was something between Prompto and Ignis that no one else knew. It was like they had nearly a sacred bond between each other, that their love was somehow  _ more _ in ways no one else could ever hope to understand. Not even Noctis.

“We will be together again someday,” Ignis promised Prompto. He reached a hand forward and cupped Prompto’s cheek tenderly. Prompto leaned his cheek into it, as if trying to memorize the fine lines of his hand one more time. “I love you, Prompto. That will never change.”

“I love you, Ignis,” Prompto replied, his voice thick with tears. “I love you so much. I don’t want to be without you.”

“We will be back in each other’s arms before you know it,” Ignis said. He reached up and gently brushed away Prompto’s tears with the back of his fingers. “I will never rest until I have you in my arms again.”

“Don’t go,” Prompto pleaded. “Please. I have a terrible feeling that if you do, something bad will happen.”

“I promise that it is only your fears,” Ignis offered. “Nothing will happen to you here. And my father has assured me that I will be safe at home.”

Prompto nodded, although Noctis thought he didn’t look convinced. “I will wait for you. I love you, Ignis.”

Ignis kissed him, a long and passionate kiss, like it was their last kiss together. Noctis couldn’t help but feel for his brother and for Prompto, knowing that they were going to be parted the moment that they thought they had a reprieve together. And as much as Noctis knew that Ignis wanted to stay, he knew that he had to go. 

When Ignis pulled away from the kiss, he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Prompto buried his face in Ignis’ neck as he held onto him, their final farewell if everything went how they all were, frankly, anticipating it going. If everything went well, Ignis would return home, get the Emperor and his son out of there, and then send for Prompto. No one expected it to be that easy. 

“I love you, Prompto,” Ignis said. Noctis watched in shock as he took off his signet ring, a ring that was meant to go to his betrothed, and slipped it on Prompto’s ring finger. “And I will come for you and marry you.”

“I love you, Ignis,” Prompto replied. He kissed him once more. “I will wait forever if that’s what it takes.”

Ignis got on the wagon, and Prompto watched as the prince with the two Galahdans flanking him began making their way back to Lucis. At one point Prompto chased after Ignis, but they were already too far ahead, and he stopped running finally. He stared for a long time, long enough that Gladio had to go and put a hand on his shoulder, directing him back through the thicket and to the tribe with them. 

There wasn’t much time for Noctis to really say or do anything to console Prompto. He was taken to the main tent where Clarus was waiting for him and Gladio now that they were together as lovers. Gladio had made his intentions to marry Noctis known, and from what Noctis understood, there were some rituals that had to be done. On his way into the tent, he turned around and saw Prompto sitting by the thicket entrance, waiting for Ignis to return.

Within the tent, Gladio and Noctis were taken over to Clarus, waiting for them with the tribal priestess. She was beautiful, with long silver hair and green eyes, and Noctis immediately had the sense that Gladio was supposed to marry her instead. With the beautiful flowing robes that she wore, Noctis was pretty sure that he was going to be told to go home with his brother.

“My son,” Clarus said as he looked up at Gladio. “Noctis. Please. Take a seat. We have much to discuss.”

They sat across from the leader and the priestess, and Gladio firmly clasped Noctis’ hand in his. It made Noctis wonder if his suspicions were correct. Was this an attempt at sabotage? Was Noctis just really fooling himself? What if Gladio had been in on it the entire time? What if he was just trying to hurt him in the long run for being taken from his homeland? 

“This is Aranea,” Clarus explained as he indicated to the priestess. “She took over as priestess while Gladio was gone. Her mother was the priestess before her.”

“Everyone thought we were to be wed instead,” Aranea explained, looking at Gladio. Noctis’ suspicions had been confirmed. “A priestess and a leader is a powerful duo.”

“So is a leader and a prince,” Gladio pointed out, squeezing Noctis’ hand tightly in support. 

“Now,” Clarus said warningly. “I didn’t invite you here, Aranea, to fight me on whether or not you should have married my son instead. He has made his choice, and he has made a great one. Noctis is a compassionate man with the training of a leader.”

“Then why was I brought here?” Aranea asked, her expression inscrutable.

“You are the priestess,” Clarus informed her. “If Noctis is going to be joining our tribe as my son’s husband, then he needs the divinity of his ancestors to guide him.”

“Very well,” Aranea said. “We shall have him take part in the ritual come next full moon. His ancestors will guide him. If he is lucky, as Gladio was, then he will end up with a symbol of his family and the tattoo process will be easy. If not… well, he will be a little less lucky.”

“Tattoo?” Noctis asked, realizing that he was woefully unprepared to deal with Gladio’s traditions.

“The tattoo on my back is a gift from my ancestors,” Gladio explained. “After the spiritual journey you will embark on, you should wake up with a message from your ancestors. It will usually appear in a symbol or something representing who you are and who you are meant to be. For someone like Nyx, his symbols were small but important. For my family, we all see the same eagle.”

“What if I don’t see anything?” Noctis asked, worried.

“That’s not possible,” Gladio assured him. “Your family all came before you. They will be there to guide you to the truth.”

Noctis hoped so. He had never felt particularly connected to his family at any point in time, much less with his ancestors. Would the ancestors tell him that he was a disappointment, just like Mors did? Or would they tell him something kind, something that he wanted to hear? Noctis wasn’t going to hold his breath on that. 

“From there we will have the wedding ceremony,” Clarus instructed them with a nod, as if there wasn’t an issue and Noctis would easily see his ancestors. “I imagine your father will want to be here for it.”

“Yes,” Noctis replied simply, nodding in the hopes that they would respect that request.

“Of course,” Clarus said. “Since Gladio is set to be the strongest leader of all the Galahdan tribes, we will have to go to the plateau to have you two wed. It is closer to Insomnia in the desert highlands. All of the tribes will come to celebrate and pay homage to the leader of leaders.”

“As long as his family is there, I don’t care who else is present,” Gladio said. “The rest of the tribes mean nothing if I cannot honor my vows to my future husband and his father.”

“Already so wisened,” Clarus chuckled. Noctis was confused. What did he mean by the strongest leader and leader of leaders? “Noctis, Gladio, you must prepare yourself to get up early each day and learn the traditions necessary to marry. Aranea will be your guide through this as the tribe’s priestess.”

“Is it complicated?” Noctis asked, thinking about all of the things that they had to do back in Insomnia.

“Not particularly,” Aranea replied with a nod. “A lot of it will be you sitting there while Gladio recites many things since he will take over as the tribal leader once you two are wed. There is also the ritualistic combat that will occur where any man or woman can challenge you for your spot. I hope you’re prepared for that. There are many who want Gladio.”

“What?!” Noctis asked, looking at Gladio in surprise.

“I think that’s an unnecessary tradition,” Gladio pointed out, his annoyance obvious. “He has proven himself worthy of being my husband by saving my life more than once. He saved me from captivity, and he saved me from brutality at the hands of his grandfather.”

“How did you save him from that?” Clarus asked, not having heard about it yet.

Noctis looked down and shrugged. “I just did what I always did.”

“He was brutally beaten in my place,” Gladio said. “With a whip. I promise you, no one here has gone through the pain and torment he has to survive. I will not have him fight for the right to be my husband when it is I that must prove to be worthy of him.”

“It is tradition,” Aranea countered. “The tribes will demand their right to fight for the spot to marry you.”

“Everyone will fight him,” Gladio growled. “He has already been through war. I would not have fallen for him if he was not worthy of ruling beside me.”

Clarus held up his hand, calling for silence before there could be another fight. “You are both right. Tradition must remain. However, Noctis has been through more than most. I will have him fight  _ one _ person. No more. Inform the other tribes. It is not one person from each tribe, but one person total.”

“It won’t matter,” Gladio insisted. “He will win.”

“Then it’s settled,” Clarus said. “Now you two, go and enjoy your last day of rest before we get to work. You, Noctis, will have to train. And Gladio, you will have to learn the rites for the wedding.”

“Yes, father,” Gladio said. They got up and left the tent, although Noctis’ legs felt far more numb than before. “Well that could’ve been worse.”

“Could’ve been worse?!” Noctis demanded. Gladio looked at him skeptically. “I can’t fight! I’m going to lose and be left with nothing and-”

“Noctis,” Gladio said gently, putting his hands on the prince’s shoulders before he had a complete panic attack. “I will not allow that to happen. You will train and be prepared, but I promise you that if anything happens, I will be there to help. I will not marry anyone other than you. My father knows this.”

“I hope you’re right,” Noctis said uncertainly. “And what about that thing about you being the leader of leaders?”

“Oh yeah,” Gladio said with a sheepish laugh. “About that. I just figured it wasn’t a big deal. But if all the tribes do decide to unite then it’ll be under our tribe. So when we get married we’ll technically rule them all.”

“Oh, now you tell me,” Noctis laughed, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed. He sighed and looked around at the tribe then felt his heart drop. “Where’s Prompto?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: *finds out everything* I'm alright  
> Gladio: That's good  
> Noctis: *collapses* And by alright I meant not alright at all
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	19. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis talks to his father

Ignis hated not knowing how Prompto was doing. The only way to determine would be to send a letter, which would take weeks to arrive and then weeks for him to receive a response. He just had to hope that Noctis and Gladio would honor their promise and keep him safe. Somehow, his heart ached in the sense that something would happen before he was able to return to Galahd.

To say that Ignis made record time getting back to Lucis was an understatement. Nyx and Libertus were just as expeditious, pushing their chocobos just as hard as Ignis pushed the ones pulling the wagon. They understood why Ignis needed to get back quickly, and they understood the importance of his arrival.

More than that, Ignis had spoken with them at length about introducing them as his guards so that way no one could attempt to hurt them. They had been confused at first about why someone would seek to hurt them, but then Ignis explained how the rest of the world was far more cruel than Galahd. When they understood, they found themselves more on guard, and Ignis couldn’t say that he blamed them.

They reached Lucis in about a third less time than it took to get to Galahd. Ignis suspected that part of it was an attempt to be with Prompto as long as possible. Another part of it was likely traveling with two warriors versus a warrior and two princes. They moved through the city, covered in black streamers and banners for the death of the king, ignoring the curious gazes of the citizens as they hurried to the Citadel.

The moment that they stepped foot on the steps of the Citadel, they were met by guards ready to escort them to the throne. Everyone was dressed in black in the palace, the robes specifically designed for mourning. Ignis, flanked by Nyx and Libertus, were the only ones who didn’t belong. As much as he wanted nothing more than to clean the dirt and grime of travel off of him, Ignis knew that he had to speak to his father.

Within the throne room, Regis was sitting on the throne, the horned crown of the king already atop his head. Verstael and Iedolas were sitting on one side, and Ignis noticed that a curiously worried looking Ardyn sat on the other. When he looked at his uncle imploringly, the look he got back was one of apology. Too late, Ignis realized that this was a trap.

“My son,” King Regis said as he approached and bowed. Nyx and Libertus awkwardly followed suit, straightening just behind Ignis doing so. “You have returned. I am grateful for your loyalty.”

The king stood up as others of the court watched on in silence, clearly having expected this to unfold. Ignis was aware of the trap as he walked into it, and he was already calculating how to get Nyx and Libertus out of this. As long as they didn’t make a move, he thought that perhaps he could keep them safe. After all, they only escorted him back.

“However,” King Regis continued as he walked down the steps, towards him. “That does not excuse what your slave has done.”

“My slave?” Ignis asked, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The king continued towards him, the sound of his shoes on the marble echoing around him with a sense of impending doom.

“Your slave, an assassin from a faction of purists from Niflheim,” Regis explained. “He was sent here as an emissary as the second prince of Niflheim but chose to disguise himself as a slave instead. The Emperor and Prince Verstael rushed here as soon as they understood his true purpose and attempted to warn the late King Mors, may he rest in peace.

“Unfortunately, their warnings fell on deaf ears. Your slave did such a magnanimous job of pretending to be a traumatized, scared youth that he even fooled you. You fell for him, even being so bold as to fall in love with him. I blame you not for helping him escape, my son. But in order to repay the debt you owe Lucis, in order for me to allow you to ascend the throne one day after what you have done, I must make this right.” King Regis walked over to Ignis and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Father?” Ignis whispered, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Don’t make this any harder on yourself than it has to be,” Regis whispered. Ignis’ eyes went wide. This wasn’t a trick from the Emperor or his son. They had planned this from the very beginning. The king spoke up again, addressing the audience. “My son, you will be bound to your room, on house arrest until such a time that your slave surrenders himself for the murder of the late King Mors. As for these two-”

“Your majesty,” Ignis said, kneeling on the ground in a desperate attempt to protect Nyx and Libertus. “They escorted me home. Allow them to return to their homeland and find the traitorous slave. Galahdan men are men of honor and their word. They will not betray their oaths to return and  _ tell them of what happened here. _ ” 

Ignis glanced up at Nyx and Libertus, who vaguely nodded in understanding. He waited for his father to accept the offer, knowing that either way he would have to do something to get the news out to Prompto. The king stared at him in consideration for a long time, then he eventually put his hand on Ignis’ head. It was a sign that he was conceding to his will.

“Very well, my son,” Regis said. “Rise. I will send these two warriors back to their homeland. And to ensure they deliver the correct news, they will take my brother, Ardyn, back with them. If anything should happen to him in the process, your life will be forfeit.”

“I understand,” Ignis replied, his heart thumping in his chest painfully. He hoped, beyond all hope, that Ardyn was still on his side. There wasn’t much hope, though. Either he was going to have to forfeit his own life, or Prompto would have to give himself up for him. With a final prayer to the Astrals, Ignis wished for Prompto to run and never look back, to get as far away from there as possible.

“And make no mistake,” Regis continued. “Anyone who is caught harboring the fugitive shall be declared an enemy of Lucis. Should a country protect him, they shall be faced with war.”

That was all there was to it. Prompto couldn’t run and hide anywhere without endangering others. Ignis knew that he  _ wouldn’t _ hide elsewhere if the lives of others were at stake. The moment he heard about this, he would immediately come back to Lucis. Ignis knew him too well, so well that he knew him like he knew himself. 

“Take them to his rooms,” King Regis ordered the guards. Ignis stood as they shackled him and nodded to Nyx and Libertus to just go with it. They obeyed, but they looked worried, likely fighting their training to retaliate. “See that they are well cared for and the Galahdans are well rested for their ride back. My son, I wish this could have gone differently, I really do. But some people are just not meant to be trusted.”

Ignis didn’t respond to that, knowing that if he did then he would dig his own grave. Instead, he just let the guards lead the three of them out of the throne room and to the rooms he had left behind, the rooms that he now understood had always been his prison. How long had his father planned this? Who was working with him? Was Ardyn in on it too?

When they were back in the room, the guards unshackled them and then shut the door behind them, bolting it shut from the outside. The only other way out of the room was a dangerous plummet from the balcony. Ignis rubbed his wrists from the pressure of the cold metal against his skin and looked around his room, no longer feeling safe. Then again, he doubted that he had ever really been safe there.

Carefully, Ignis went through everything in the room, along the walls, searching for something, anything that would indicate that someone had access or could somehow listen into their conversations. Nyx and Libertus looked at him like he was crazy at first, but then they understood and began to help. Ultimately, they found three places in the walls where people could look and listen in. Ignis was careful to cover them up, plugging the holes, and shuddering to think that someone may have watched him and Prompto make love.

“Do you think it’s safe to talk?” Nyx asked finally after they had hopefully closed up everything that would give people a space to pry.

“Probably not,” Ignis replied honestly. “But it’s the best we’ve got.”

“I thought you were going to be welcomed with open arms,” Libertus said, a slight accusation in his voice.

“I was betrayed,” Ignis snapped. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think about what he had to do. “My father promised me that he would keep us all safe. He lied. I do not doubt that there has been some sort of scheme in the works to kill King Mors for the longest time. How much they planned to involve Prompto, or even Gladio, I do not know.”

There was a soft knock on the door, and they all paused and stared at it. A moment later, it opened and Ardyn stepped inside, closing it behind him. Guards were stationed outside the door, and they locked it once Ardyn was inside. Ignis, Nyx, and Libertus all stood back, looking at him with suspicion. How could they ever trust anyone here again?

“Ignis,” Ardyn said softly, his eyes shimmering with tears. “I’m not sure how much time I have. I don’t know when this all started. I think long before Gladio and Prompto ever arrived. Please listen to me, Ignis. Your father is working with Iedolas and Verstael. They intended to use Prompto as a scapegoat all this time. I imagine that they would have used Gladio as well if they could have managed to frame him.”

“A Galahdan would never murder a frail, old man,” Nyx argued, his blue eyes fierce and piercing.

“I hate to break it to you. King Mors was old but he certainly wasn’t frail,” Ardyn replied. “He tortured Gladio’s lover mercilessly and did much the same to Prompto. Any one of the four of you had the motive to hurt him. But they pinned it on Prompto. Perhaps because they consider it easier to frame him. I fear that they have other plans for Galahd.”

“War,” Ignis considered. Ardyn nodded. “They’re hoping that when you go to Galahd to tell Prompto the news that Gladio will bring them to war.”

“Gladio will not willingly give an innocent man up for slaughter,” Nyx affirmed with a nod. “He will fight to the last man.”

“That’s what they’re counting on,” Ignis told him. “We cannot let that happen. They’ll be walking into a trap. Not only will it be the full might of the Lucian army, but the forces of Niflheim will come too. Against both armies, no singular nation stands a chance.”

“We will fight anyway,” Nyx insisted. “One Galahdan warrior is worth ten Lucian men.”

“And what about ten thousand Lucian men paired with ten thousand Nifs?” Ardyn asked. “Your leaders need to think before they act. One wrong move and they walk right into a trap.”

“Then we need to be careful about what we tell them,” Nyx encouraged them. “We need to present it in a way that they understand that going to war is not a good option.”

“Uncle,” Ignis said, looking at Ardyn. “This is just as much a test of your loyalty as it is a trap for Prompto and Gladio.”

“I know,” Ardyn replied. “I am taking a risk by doing this, but I cannot just stand by and watch your father wage war against innocent people. No one deserves this. We have to do something.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said, taking his uncle’s hands in his. “Uncle, I love Prompto. I know he isn’t capable of doing something like this. He has only ever stayed by my side.”

“I know,” Ardyn said softly, sadly. “He has a fragile heart. There is no possible way that he could do something like this. Ignis, I need you to just stay here and wait for us. I know it’s hard to do, but it is the only thing you can do. If you get hurt or killed in an effort to save Prompto, then it will only defeat the purpose.”

“I understand.” Ignis hugged his uncle, knowing that he had to put his faith in someone else at a time that trust was hard to come by.

“We shall leave at dawn tomorrow,” Ardyn informed Nyx and Libertus. “I shall have the supplies ready for travel, but expect to travel light. We must make haste.”

Nyx and Libertus nodded in understanding. With a determined expression, Nyx addressed them both. “We will do everything to bring this matter to rest.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Ignis replied. As much as he wanted to believe that it was possible for everything to be settled simply, he knew that was unlikely to happen. Nothing ever seemed to work out the way it was supposed to, and he didn’t think it was going to miraculously start now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a trap long before any of them knew it was a trap, and Ignis played into his plans by falling for Prompto. Now to figure out how they can possibly get out of this... 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm really excited for what's to come :D


	20. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and the others receive word from Lucis

Prompto heard Noctis and Gladio’s panicked voices calling for him and stepped out of the tent, looking at them in confusion and concern. “Did something happen?”

Noctis and Gladio saw him and rushed over, both of them looking nearly terrified. What happened? Was Ignis okay? “We thought that you had disappeared,” Noctis explained with a sigh of relief. “We didn’t see you so we got worried.”

“I am so sorry,” Prompto said, looking down in submission. “I did not mean to worry you. I was resting.”

“It’s okay, Prom,” Gladio said. “You are safe here, so of course you’d want to go and relax. Just… let someone know where you’re going when you do. So we don’t freak out.”

“I will.” Prompto felt guilty for worrying them. “I think I’m going to walk around the community, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Gladio replied. “Don’t go beyond the thicket.”

“I won’t.” Prompto made his way around the tents, just absorbing everything he could while trying to learn more about the culture and their way of life. They were very much everything that Gladio had said. Peaceful, kind, and treating all as equal, Prompto wasn’t used to dealing with such a community where everyone seemed… happy. 

Prompto didn’t know how to be happy. His memories haunted him, even from long before he was taken to Lucis. What had been done to him in Niflheim and everything that led up to now was one giant horrific memory that he’d rather forget. Well, all save Ignis. 

As much as Ignis had failed to protect him, Prompto still loved him desperately. There were so many times that he had wanted to run into his arms, to beg him for a reprieve when there was none, but he had to endure all that transpired to protect the prince. If he had once stepped out of line as a slave, then Ignis would have suffered. He endured it all for Ignis. And now, Ignis wasn’t even there.

Prompto understood why Ignis had to return home. He had made a promise, and it was important to him to see it through. Yet there was something in the pit of Prompto’s stomach that made him worry, that told him that something was wrong about all of this. They had so easily left Lucis, so readily made it out of there without any compunction or issue. Prompto felt deeply unsettled that something happened or would happen.

“Hey there,” a voice called out to Prompto, making him jump in surprise and fear. He looked in the direction of the voice and realized it was one of the warriors who had bound and tied them. Pelna was his name. “No hard feelings about when you first got here. Just doing my job.”

“I understand,” Prompto said, approaching Pelna cautiously. He had wandered to a meadow just next to the camp where the warriors trained in all manner of combat. Pelna was working on archery. Uncertainly, he offered a bow to the warrior. 

“There’s no use for bowing around here,” Pelna offered jovially. “We’re all the same in the Six’s eyes. I heard back in places like Lucis and Niflheim they have slaves. Is that true?”

Prompto held up his wrist and showed him the tattoo under the band that Clarus had given him. “Unfortunately. My father, the Emperor of Niflheim, sold me into slavery. I was gifted to Ignis.”

“Oh wow,” Pelna said in surprise. “That’s horrible. But you seemed so close with Ignis. Does he have you pretend to be like that?”

Shaking his head, Prompto felt a pang of pain in his heart at the thought of being without Ignis. “No. He is the kindest, smartest, most giving man I ever met. He never once considered me a prisoner or a slave. He always treated me like a person and called me his companion. I guess it made sense that I fell in love with him.”

“And he loves you?” Pelna asked. Prompto nodded. “How can you be sure, though? I mean, I believe you, but how do you know he wasn’t just saying that?”

“I have to believe him,” Prompto replied, knowing that he had asked himself that same question so many times before. “If I stop believing him, then what do I have?”

“Your freedom,” Pelna pointed out.

“I’m not free. Not really. I’m weak. If I wander away, it’s so easy for someone to grab me and hurt me. I need to be here at all times or else I run the risk of getting taken. This tattoo marks me as a slave wherever I go. Until it changes, I will never be free.”

“Well, I don’t know much about that, but I can teach you how to fight. How about it? Do you want to learn some basic stuff so you can defend yourself?” Pelna held out the bow for him to take.

Staring at it, Prompto considered what he should do. He was tired of being weak, but he didn’t think he would ever be strong. Thanks to his upbringing, he had been so easily trained and conditioned to be submissive. Only Ignis really took the time to learn about him and appreciate who he was. Without Ignis there, it was only a matter of time before something happened to him. 

“Alright,” Prompto agreed. He took the bow from Pelna’s grasp and looked at it. It felt comfortable in his grasp, but he didn’t know if he could trust it. Nothing could be trusted in his life. Except Ignis.

“Here,” Pelna said as he handed him an arrow. “Let’s just see how you do without any instruction.”

“Probably nothing,” Prompto admitted. He did what he could to position the bow and arrow at the target, preparing for the worst. There were some warriors looking on, all of them ready to likely make fun of him. Pelna would probably get laughed at for even trying.

Taking a deep breath, Prompto drew the bow and released it. It hit the bullseye with a  _ thunk _ . Pelna cheered for him as Prompto looked in surprise. There were a few murmurs of how it was a lucky shot, so Pelna gave him another to try it out. 

Nervously, Prompto accepted it and took another deep breath. He drew the bow, knowing that he wasn’t going to do nearly as well, and released it. Another bullseye. There was a murmur of shock that this  _ pretty boy _ dressed in floral robes better suited to a woman was able to use a bow and arrow perfectly. 

They simply couldn’t believe it. So Pelna gave him arrow after arrow, asking him to demonstrate and if he really had never done this before. Prompto had honestly been barred from learning how to fight by his family, yet each time he shot the arrow it hit perfectly, again and again. Prompto couldn’t believe it himself. He had never been good at anything in his life.

“You’re amazing,” Pelna finally admitted. “You have a natural talent for this. Do you know how hard it is to get people to learn how to fire a bow and arrow? We can definitely train you so then you can do all sorts of stuff with it.”

“Really?” Prompto asked, looking at him in surprise. “I suppose that would be good. I’m a bit weak for hand to hand combat. But I don’t want to be useless.”

“You’re definitely not useless,” Pelna assured him, making Prompto smile at such a reassurance. “Now let’s get training.”

They spent the next week and a half training, the other warriors looking at him in surprise whenever they would spare a moment to watch. Even Noctis and Gladio seemed impressed by it. Prompto had to admit that it was nice to be able to have people pay attention to him for something he did well instead of them wanting something from him.

When he wasn’t training, he was with Noctis and Gladio at times, just sitting in and listening or watching as they prepared for their wedding. If he was too overwhelmed with loneliness, as often happened with Ignis so far away and unreachable, he would sit by the thicket and just wait for his return or some news. At nights, he slept in the tent that had been his and Ignis’, noticing how his lover’s scent was gradually fading away.

Prompto felt like he was starting to get used to living in Galahd, although everything felt particularly empty without Ignis there. He was just waiting for the word that he could go back to Ignis and be with him openly and freely. While he knew that it wasn’t likely to happen anytime soon, he had to keep dreaming. There was a strong likelihood that Ignis would never come back for him, but he couldn’t stop hoping. It was the only thing keeping him going.

News came sooner than expected, at least for Prompto. When he saw Libertus and Nyx come through the thicket while he was training with Pelna, he thought for a long moment that Ignis was going to be with him. He wasn’t, though, and judging by the looks that they had, something was wrong. Prompto wasn’t surprised. Things never went right.

“Nyx, Libertus,” Clarus greeted them as they approached the leader. They looked tired, like they had been riding hard, their expressions grim. Prompto immediately walked over to them, just as Noctis and Gladio did. They were worried, all of them, but Prompto imagined that Noctis was on the verge of panic for his family. “Welcome home!”

“I wish it was with glad tidings,” Nyx said solemnly to the tribe leader. “We have brought an emissary with us. Prince Ardyn of Lucis. He comes with dangerous news.”

“Where is he then? Bring him here at once,” Clarus commanded. Prompto’s heart fell. If they were saying something bad was on the horizon and Ardyn was there instead of Ignis, did that mean something had happened to Ignis? Was he in danger? Prompto couldn’t even fathom worse than that, and tears came to his eyes at the hint of such a thought.

“Don’t worry,” Gladio said to both Noctis and Prompto. “If something happened to Ignis then they would’ve started with that.”

Nyx and Libertus returned with Prince Ardyn, who ignored all ceremony in favor of hugging his nephew. Prompto was surprised when he offered a hug to Gladio and even more surprised when he hugged him tightly as well. It was only after he had greeted them that he turned to Clarus and offered a kind bow.

“Forgive me,” Ardyn said somberly. “I have worried greatly for my family since they left, and with what has transpired in Lucis, it has been a justified worry, I am afraid.”

“As you should greet your family first,” Clarus replied. “We are grateful to have more family of my future son-in-law here today. But I have the strangest concern that you may be here with foreboding news.”

“May we speak somewhere without pretense?” Ardyn asked him. “Somewhere where it is just this group. Libertus and Nyx would be important to have with us as well.”

Clarus gathered all those that were required to be present, including Prompto. Ardyn walked next to him, and Prompto looked at him with a desperate question on his lips. He was too afraid to ask it though in fear of what he might learn about Ignis. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but Ardyn only glanced at him with a morose resignation. What was wrong with Ignis? Was he okay?

Inside the tent, they all sat around the fire, a ceremonial place where all conversations would be honored and considered sacred. Anyone who would dare lie to the tribal leader in front of it would be considered a disgrace and cursed by the Six Astrals. Prompto had learned that early on, and he had taken such a reverence for the sacred seriously.

“Now,” Clarus said, looking at Ardyn. The leader was sitting next to his son, who was next to Noctis. Ardyn sat next to his nephew, and Nyx sat next to him. Libertus sat next to the leader on the other side, leaving Prompto between Nyx and Libertus. He was used to being the odd one out, so this wasn’t out of the ordinary. “What news do you bring us?”

“King Mors has died,” Ardyn said matter of factly. “Regis is king now. He has seen it fit to join forces with the Emperor of Niflheim. He has declared that Prompto is responsible for the death of King Mors. Ignis is currently being held in his rooms as prisoner until Prompto surrenders. Anyone who is caught harbouring Prompto is considered an enemy of the Crown and will be treated as such.”

Prompto felt panic grip him tightly. Ignis was being held prisoner because of him. It didn’t matter what the accusations were to him. If Ignis was in trouble, and only he could grant him the freedom he needed, then Prompto would do what he had to do. Everything he did was for Ignis, and if he was in trouble then he would do what he had to so he could survive. Thinking about the people that he had come to love in Galahd, Prompto knew that he couldn’t let them suffer either.

“We will not let an innocent man surrender himself to torment and death,” Clarus announced. “They will have to fight the wrath of Galahd if they wish to take him. We will not fall.”

“I can’t let others die for me,” Prompto interjected. “I don’t care what they’re saying. If Ignis is in trouble, then I will surrender. I will not let anyone I care about suffer because of me.”

“We can’t let you do that,” Gladio argued. “You deserve to live, just as much as any one of us. We will gather the tribes and fight.”

“This is exactly what they want,” Ardyn stated, turning the conversation back to him. “They want to bring the might of Niflheim and Lucis against Galahd. And as much as I have confidence in you all as mighty warriors, their forces would easily destroy any army if they joined forces. They want to destroy Galahd and take over the land.”

“And what risk do you put to yourself by telling us this?” Clarus asked him.

“My life will be forfeit should they find out,” Ardyn said with a nod. “I am prepared for that outcome.”

“No,” Nyx asserted suddenly. They looked at him in shock. “I will not let that happen.”

“It may not yet happen,” Clarus announced. “I need to contemplate this. Gladio, Noctis. Please stay behind. I will need your council.”

At that they were dismissed, and Prompto left the tent in a panicked anxiety. He considered leaving while no one was looking, but Nyx immediately put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from going anywhere. They would have to wait for the wait for Clarus’ decision. Once again, Prompto was left with no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto just wants to save Ignis and everyone else is like NO ;--; 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience with getting this chapter uploaded! ^_^


	21. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis undergoes the ritual to see his ancestors

Noctis wasn’t looking forward to this journey, but there was nothing he could do about it. The ritual was essential for him and Gladio to marry, and now with the threat of war on the horizon, they had to expedite the process. He couldn’t believe that his father was accusing Prompto of killing King Mors and had Ignis locked up. But Ardyn was there, confirming it all. Regis was no better than Mors was, and now they had to figure out a way to free Ignis and keep Prompto safe. If that was even possible.

Prompto was ready to go back to Lucis the moment he knew what was going on. Noctis was grateful that everyone stopped him, giving them all a chance to deliberate. There was no guarantee that Ignis would be freed or kept alive if Prompto returned, making their next move a very important one. If Regis was going to stay true to his word and there were no other options, then having Prompto surrender himself would be the only choice. If not, they had to figure something else out.

As much as Noctis wanted Prompto to stay safe and sound, if he had to choose between his brother and his brother’s lover then he would choose Ignis every time. He liked Prompto, could even consider them friends, but his brother was his family and the only one who dared to do what he could to protect him. Noctis also knew that Ignis would sacrifice everything, including his life, for Prompto. There really was no good option.

“Ready, Noct?” Gladio asked Noctis, pulling him out of his reverie. Noctis was dressed in formal robes with his family colors, black and gold. 

“I guess,” Noctis replied honestly. “I still don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“No one really does,” Gladio said. “We all learn what happens as we experience it. Our ancestors rarely tell us what we need to know otherwise.”

“Well I guess I should just get it over with,” Noctis sighed. He looked up at Gladio. “And hope Aranea doesn’t kill me in the process.”

“She won’t,” Gladio asserted. “I will be with you the entire time. I promise.”

Noctis nodded, although knowing Gladio would be there was reassuring. He took Gladio’s hand then made his way out of the tent and towards the main tent where the ceremony would take place. Prompto was waiting for them outside of the tent, wearing another floral yukata that made him look like spring come to life. Ignis had asked Clarus to treat him well, practically begged him. Clarus had assured him that he would spoil Prompto, if possible. He did look spoiled, but mostly Prompto denied any special treatment.

“I will wait here for you,” Prompto said with a bow. Noctis supposed some habits were hard to break. Ardyn approached them, wearing a white yukata. 

“As will I,” Ardyn assured them. Only Clarus, Gladio, Aranea, and Gladio were allowed inside the tent with Noctis. Not even Iris was allowed in there. This ceremony was too sacred. “I have heard of these ceremonies, Noctis. You shall be fine.”

“Thanks, uncle,” Noctis replied. “And Prompto.”

They made their way into the tent, the fire in the center roaring as Aranea and Clarus waited for them both. It was uncomfortably hot there, the only vent above at the center of the tent for the smoke to escape. The fire wasn’t the typical red and orange that Noctis expected. It was a beautiful and terrifying blue and purple, burning hot with something within it to make it stronger.

“Welcome Gladiolus Amicitia,” Aranea said as they approached them. The ceremony had begun the moment they stepped into the tent. “Who do you present as your betrothed? Who do you find worthy of the gift of marriage to the leader of leaders?”

“I present Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Gladio said formally, looking at Aranea with a fierceness within him that Noctis thought wasn’t necessarily a part of the ceremony. “I find him worthy, and I hope to be worthy of him.”

Noctis understood what was going on. The last part of what Aranea had asked was not part of the ceremony. It was her, as the jealous woman who didn’t end up with Gladio as expected. Gladio wasn’t worried about it, but Noctis felt unsettled. What if she attacked him or challenged him at their wedding? What if she won?

“Come forth, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Aranea said. Noctis took three steps forward as Gladio had prepared him to do. That’s when he noticed that Aranea was holding a cup of liquid. “Drink from the cup and meet your ancestors. They will guide you and prepare you for your union to Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Noctis looked at Gladio nervously, and he nodded in response. As much as Gladio trusted Aranea, despite her jealousy, Noctis found it difficult. He supposed it was the difference between Galahd and Lucis. In Galahd you could actually trust people.

So despite his trepidation, he took the cup and drank it all down. It tasted like dirt, his tongue felt numb, and everything seemed to relax him immediately. But then the world began to spin and seemed to fade away. Gladio caught him as he fell backwards, his gaze focused forward towards the tent as the world continued to fade. He felt like he was dying, like he was fading from the world. He didn’t know if he had closed his eyes or if he just couldn’t see anymore.

“It is taking effect,” Aranea said, her voice sounding so far away. “He will meet with his ancestors soon.”

“I’m here, Noctis,” Gladio said. Noctis felt Gladio’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly. It was like an anchor for him, keeping him tethered to this world. 

“You aren’t supposed to hold his hand,” Aranea said as he continued to fade away. “He either makes it through or he doesn’t.”

“I don’t care what you say,” Gladio snapped. What did she mean by make it through? “He isn’t of our culture. I won’t let him go.”

“Gladio,” Clarus said. “You have to. It won’t work if you don’t.”

There was a pause. Gladio released Noctis’ hand, sending him tumbling into the void. He fell in the darkness for so long that he was fairly certain that there was no bottom. But then he was suddenly on solid ground, the world suddenly no longer spinning. He was terrified, but ultimately he opened his eyes.

Soft green grass was beneath him, a bright sunny sky above him, and next to him was a large tree with someone sleeping underneath him. Off in the distance was a large building, a structure that looked like the Citadel yet older. Getting up, Noctis made his way towards the tree, surprised by what he saw. It looked like his uncle Ardyn.

“Uncle?” Noctis asked, terrified of what that meant. Was it his uncle? The man continued to sleep, and a blond woman that looked a lot like princess Lunafreya approached. He awoke as the woman knelt down, sitting up and pulling her into a long kiss. They looked happy together, resting under the tree as if they were a happy couple. 

When nothing else happened, Noctis carried on, supposing that they couldn’t see him. He made his way to the palace, uncertain of what he would find there. As he reached the throne room, he noticed that there was someone staring up at the empty throne, dressed in robes denoting him as a prince. Curiously, Noctis approached him. 

So did the same blond woman. Noctis watched as they looked at each other with a smile then kissed each other deeply. Unsure, he stepped in front of the man and gasped. The man looked eerily like him. Why was someone that looked like him with the same woman as the man that looked like his uncle?

“He will not suspect a thing,” the woman said. “He is resting under the tree. When he approaches he will not know what happened.”

“Good,” the man replied. “My brother never learned his place. I will be king. Not him. And you shall be my queen.”

They kissed, and then the scene suddenly changed around Noctis. He was standing next to the man that looked like Ardyn while the other man sat on the throne with the woman next to him. They were saying something, and Noctis took a moment to gain his bearings. 

“The Six Astrals have spoken, brother,” the man said as he stood up. “I will be king, not you. It matters not that you are the elder. Your time is over, Ardyn.”

“Somnus,” Ardyn said, staring at his younger brother as he descended the steps. “What are you saying? Aera? This cannot be true.”

“It is, brother,” Somnus replied. He took out a sword and pointed it at his brother. “The Six have spoken. It is time for you to kneel or perish.”

“I will not kneel,” Ardyn said. “You are cruel and unrepentant. Lucis would be poorer for your rule.”

There was a flash of metal, and Noctis screamed as Somnus ran the blade through Ardyn’s heart. He collapsed on the ground, his life stolen from him in an instant. Noctis looked at Somnus wildly, his pain for Ardyn aching in his heart. Somnus made his way to the throne and sat down, Aera standing beside him as he wrapped his arm around her. 

“A new rule has begun,” Somnus declared. “And the Caelum line has never been stronger.”

Aera placed a crown on his head, the same crown that Noctis’ father now wore. Before Noctis could do anything, the world around him changed. He was suddenly back where he started, a grave where Ardyn had previously laid. Aera stood there then left a single red sylleblossom on the grave before walking away, a smug look on her face.

“He did the right thing and suffered the price for it,” a voice next to him said. Noctis turned and saw a man standing next to him, only he was more than a man. He was fire, horns, strength, and fear. “Your line has a history of cruelty and fear, starting from Somnus.”

“That’s not me,” Noctis insisted, looking at him in terror. “It’s not my brother. Nor my uncle.”

“Perhaps,” the man replied. He looked at Nocts, his eyes more than the amber of Gladio’s. They were akin to fire, and Noctis wondered if he was made of it entirely. With a start, he realized who he was speaking with. “Are you willing to do what need be done to restore balance, to bring peace and compassion back to Lucis?”

“Yes,” Noctis said quickly, knowing it within his heart. “I am not afraid to do what I must, Ifrit.”

Ifrit did not smile at Noctis for being recognized. “Even if that means killing your father? Your brother? Your uncle?”

“What do you want me to do?” Noctis asked. “Kill my entire family then myself?”

“No,” Ifrit replied. “I want you to kill those who have cruelty in their hearts. The ones who will end up on the throne.”

“That is not my uncle nor my brother,” Noctis insisted.

“Perhaps,” Ifrit considered. “But it may be. You will not know unless I bestow the power you need to be successful unto you.”

“Do it,” Noctis said, certain of his brother and uncle. He knew them. He knew their hearts like his own. Perhaps he didn’t know his father, but his father had never really been there for him. It wasn’t a surprise. “I am ready for it.”

“Very well,” Ifrit said. There was a sudden gust of wind, and Noctis felt terror grip him. He wasn’t just facing one Astral. He was facing all of them. “We bestow upon you the power that was taken from your family line the moment the elder brother was murdered by his own sibling. Should you betray us and use this power for malice, we will take it back along with your life.”

Before Noctis could ask anything else, there was the sound of thunder overhead. He looked up just as lightning struck him. Noctis fell, back into the void, although he felt like he was falling upwards. Pain coursed through his body from being struck by lightning, but a moment later it slipped away, and he only felt the world around him spinning once again.

Noctis took a sudden, deep breath and sat up, the world rushing back to him all at once. The fire was burning next to him, Aranea and Clarus were staring at him strangely, and Gladio had a hand on his back and chest. Noctis looked around, trying to understand exactly what had happened. Was this even real?

“Breathe, Noct,” Gladio said. Noctis looked at Gladio in terror. “You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re back, Noctis. It’s okay.”

“What happened?” Aranea asked him, suddenly looking at him intensely. “What did you see? What ancestors?”

“Somnus,” Noctis replied. He thought about what had happened. Did he dare tell them what else he saw? Was there any harm in it? “And the Six Astrals.”

“I knew it,” Clarus said, his voice hushed. “This only happens when the Astrals are involved.”

“What happened?” Noctis asked, looking at them all in confusion.

“We had to take off your robes,” Gladio said. Noctis looked down and noticed that he was naked. It was a bit embarrassing. Luckily, they had draped his lap with a blanket. “You were literally smoking from your back.”

Noctis thought about the lightning and nodded. It made sense. He looked at Aranea, who looked almost scared of him. She looked away from him and at Clarus, who decided to be the one to break the news to him.

“Your eyes are glowing as well,” Clarus continued. “They’re glowing purple.”

“Will it go away?” Noctis asked, looking at them all. Was Gladio afraid of him now? Did he no longer want to be with him?

“I don’t know,” Gladio said. “We’ve never seen this before. We don’t know what will happen.”

“I need to ask my uncle,” Noctis decided. “He might have the answers.”

At least, Noctis hoped he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the drink that Noctis had off of the traditional Fijian drink kava, but it doesn't send you on a trip or anything. It just tastes like dirt, numbs your lips, and relaxes you. It's actually helpful with anxiety but shouldn't be taken with alcohol as it's processed through the liver as alcohol is. I enjoy it from time to time, and go to a local kava bar as they can source it and make sure it's not filled with additives (as all "dietary supplements" can be in the U.S.- fun fact it's good to make sure your supplements are independently tested for impurities because of that!).
> 
> Anyway, things are heating up here and it's all heading towards an epic conclusion! I appreciate everyone's patience with the slowing down of posting. As I continue to write this, I need to make sure I'm handling it well or else it'll just unravel and make no sense. XD
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	22. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea talks to Gladio and Noctis

Gladio stared at Noctis as paced back and forth in the tent, the Lucian prince sitting and staring up at him with his glowing eyes. It was unnerving, and Gladio felt like he couldn’t stare into his eyes too long without feeling his heart beat in fear. He felt it tearing apart his heart, knowing that he couldn’t really look at Noctis and feel the love that he had for him at the same time. More than anything, he just wanted to hold his lover and fiance and feel him in his arms. He wanted to be reassured.

“This is the end, isn’t it?” Noctis asked quietly, looking away from Gladio and down at his hands. “My eyes are too… wrong. You can’t even look at me.”

“What?” Gladio asked, turning his head and actually looked at his lover and fiance. “No. I’m not going to leave you.”

“Then look at me,” Noctis said. He looked up at Gladio, who immediately looked away, afraid to stare into his eyes. “I told you.”  
His heart breaking for his lover, Gladio walked over to Noctis and knelt on the ground, cupping his cheeks with his hands. Preparing himself, he gently tilted Noctis’ face up towards his. The violet hue of his glowing eyes stared at him in return, the pain in Noctis’ features evident. Gladio loved him so much that he refused to let this come between him.

“I love you, Noctis,” Gladio said softly, his lips mere inches away from Noctis’. “I will not leave you for anything. I swore it then and I swear it now. I’ll swear it a million times if I have to. Your eyes have changed, and I will not deny that they are unsettling. But I shall look at them as much as I need to until your eyes evoke the emotion that the blue they used to be did.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis apologized tearfully. “I didn’t plan this.”

“I know. It’s not your fault.” Gladio kissed Noctis gently but not without passion. Feeling Noctis’ tears, he pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply, unable to let him go. This was the man he loved. He wasn’t going to ever give him up for anything. He was sure of it.

“Gladio,” Aranea said at the entrance of the tent. “I need to talk to you and your… lover.”

Gladio continued to kiss Noctis for a long moment, unwilling to let him go. It wasn’t until Aranea called his name again that he pulled away. Noctis looked at her, and Aranea visibly flinched. As they stood, Gladio took Noctis’ hand in reassurance, squeezing it tightly. He felt him squeeze it back, seeking the comfort. It wasn’t Gladio who needed Noctis right now. Noctis needed him far more.

“What do you need?” Gladio asked her.

“Not here,” Aranea said. “Follow me please.”

Both of them followed her out of the tent. Gladio wondered exactly what was going to happen when they moved beyond the confines of the tents set up and into the forest. She took them far enough away that they could still hear the sounds of the tribe but could no longer see them. It was an indication that she was there only to talk and not to try and harm them.

“What’s this about, Aranea?” Gladio asked, worried that she was going to say or do something that would make Noctis want to leave.

“Your lover is a danger and a threat to the tribe,” Aranea said, her hands on her hips. “He has been cursed by the Six Astrals. Not even his uncle knows how to handle this.”

“It’s not a curse,” Noctis argued. “They gave me some type of power to help me defeat my father and restore peace to Lucis. My uncle is prepared for whatever happens, even if he has never interacted with the Six directly.” 

“How is that not a curse?” Aranea asked him. Noctis looked horribly dejected. “You need to leave. Anytime the Six Astrals are involved, danger awaits. As the priestess of the tribe, I need to advise you to cast him out, Gladio. Him and his healer, uncle, named for the fallen king who had been betrayed.”

“What did my father say about it?” Gladio asked her pointedly.

“He refused to see reason,” Aranea indicated. “So I am appealing to you two directly. I do not wish to see the tribe suffer.”

“I should go,” Noctis said, his tone resigned, before Gladio could say anything. “I do not wish to endanger anyone. I should return to Lucis and try to free my brother myself.”

“No,” Gladio asserted. “If the Six Astrals have bestowed a power upon Noctis to bring his father to justice, then I will stand by him. If the tribe betrays me and casts me aside, then I will stand by him. It doesn’t matter what happens. I will always stand by him.”

“You would doom your tribe for him?!” Aranea asked, clearly perplexed and baffled. “I can’t believe you. You are a horrible excuse for our future leader.”

“You misunderstand, Aranea,” Gladio said through gritted teeth. “I will stand by him always. But if that means I have to leave with him, then I shall.”

“You’ll abandon your tribe, your family, for him.” Aranea looked like she was about to hit them both.

“Noctis is now my family. You should know that more than anyone, Aranea. Once I devote myself to someone, I will not leave them.” Gladio squeezed Noctis’ hand tightly as he balled his other hand into a fist.

It was a sore spot for her, and Gladio watched as she became angrier than before. He knew that she wanted to be the one to marry him, to take over the tribe with him, a power couple in their own right. But Gladio couldn’t do that. He was in love with Noctis, and that would never change. Eye color or not.

“He cannot give you children, Gladio,” Aranea snapped. “Your line will die with you. You need to think about the good of the tribe and stop being selfish. Not only will you condemn them to a life of danger with him, but you will also condemn them to a long fight for a new leader after you are long gone.”

“I will name a successor,” Gladio said. “You know very well that I can do that. Someone worthy of taking over. That is not a problem. The truth is you are just upset that I didn’t choose you. Right now you are proving why you wouldn’t be a worthy choice. Noctis would never ask someone to do something like this.”

“I didn’t want to do this,” Aranea said. She took out a blade and something out of a pouch. “Gladio, I’m sorry. But it’s too dangerous.”

Before Gladio could react, Aranea threw a powder in his face. He took a step forward then felt his limbs go numb. Unable to move, he collapsed to the ground, frozen in place, watching the scene unfold around him. Aranea faced Noctis with the blade. She was going to make him watch as she killed his lover. He couldn’t even speak.

“Stop,” Noctis said. His voice sounded concerned but not afraid. It was as if he was concerned  _ for  _ Aranea, not afraid of her. “Please, don’t do this. You seriously don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry, Noctis,” Aranea said as she approached him. “But I have to.”

The moment she got too close there was a sudden flash of lightning, descending from the clearest sky. It struck just between Aranea and Noctis, a sudden and blinding light. Gladio couldn’t move, but he could see Noctis’ grim expression. He understood well what it meant. The Six Astrals were warning Aranea not to continue. Her shock and fear told Gladio that she wouldn’t continue.

“The Six Astrals spared you because you’re their priestess,” Noctis explained. “If you strike me, they will kill you before your blade pierces my heart. I’m sorry. I didn’t want it. But I have to have this to bring my father to justice.”

Aranea nodded, taking a step back. She looked at Gladio and then at Noctis, her shock and fear evident. “I see I have no choice then. Come by my tent later, Noctis. I will tattoo you as seen fit. You will wed. I serve the Six Astrals, and I cannot disobey their will.”

“Can you help Gladio?” Noctis asked as Aranea began to walk away.

“It’ll wear off in about ten minutes,” Aranea explained. “I’m sorry. To both of you. I will do my penance later. I still recommend the both of you leaving, though, if you refuse to leave each other. I’m sorry, but I have to protect my people as well.”

She walked away, leaving Gladio, temporarily numb and paralyzed, and Noctis alone. Noctis immediately turned to him. He would’ve gasped if he was able to. Noctis’ eyes were back to normal. Was it a release of power that he needed? At what point would his eyes start glowing again? Either way, Gladio was glad for it and glad that the Six Astrals were protecting Noctis when he couldn’t. Aranea really knew how to subdue him when it counted.

“Gladio?” Noctis said as he walked over to him, kneeling on the soft grass beside him. He looked at him in concern. “I’m sorry. Maybe I should leave, regardless of what happened.”

_ No _ , Gladio wanted to reply.  _ I can’t lose you. You are the love of my life. _ Unfortunately, the ten minutes wasn’t up yet. He needed to speak again at least. Noctis needed to know how much he needed to be in his life. Without him, it just wasn’t the same. Without him, life just wasn’t worth anything.

“I love you, Gladio,” Noctis promised him. “It’s why I won’t leave until you are able to move and speak again. But I might kiss you a bit in the meantime.”

Gladio wasn’t opposed to that at all, and Noctis seemed to know that inherently. He spent the rest of the ten minutes kissing him, both deep kisses and small ones that would make Gladio laugh if he could. Finally, his ability to move came back to him all at once. The moment it did, he pulled Noctis into his arms and kissed him deeply.

“I’m not letting you go, Noctis,” Gladio asserted. “No matter what happens, I love you. And I can’t just let you leave without me.”

“I know, Gladio,” Noctis replied. “I don’t want you to risk your happiness and your home for me. But there’s not a good option here. It’s either risking the tribe by staying here, or risking you by leaving.”

“Let us get married, Noctis,” Gladio said. “We need to do that first. And from there, we can make a decision. Together.”

“Won’t that make you the tribal leader?” Noctis asked him.

“Caught me,” Gladio grinned. “But my father can always watch the tribe in my stead until I return. I’m sorry, Noct. I can’t just let you go. It doesn’t matter if you’re being helped by the Astrals. You are too important to me to just sit by and wait.”

Noctis sighed. “You really have to make this difficult don’t you?”

Gladio stood up, taking Noctis’ hands and pulling him to his feet with him. “Yes. Because someone has to look out for you. No one has protected you all your life. I’m not going to let that continue now.”

“Thank you for loving me,” Noctis said. They held hands as they made their way back to the tribe. “Do you plan on telling your father about this?”

“I don’t know,” Gladio admitted. “She did what she thought was best for the tribe. I can’t fault her for that. Even if part of it had to do with her jealousy…” 

Gladio paused, considering it. When he looked at Noctis, he saw the forlorn expression. He knew why. No one had stood up for him when an injustice had occurred, even if Noctis could protect himself now. It would be just as wrong for him to not say something as it would be for no one to hold Mors accountable. Gladio didn’t want to be a hypocrite.

“I’m going to speak to my father about it,” Gladio decided, earning a surprised look from Noctis. “She did something wrong, and my dad needs to know. It doesn’t matter that you were able to protect yourself.”

“You don’t have to,” Noctis said, but Gladio could see the gratitude in his eyes.

“Yes I do,” Gladio replied. “She attacked me and you. It needs to be discussed.”

“Should I still go and get tattooed by her?” Noctis asked. “She won’t attack me again, right?”

“You should be safe,” Gladio asserted. “And I’m going to be there… ready for her to do something as well.”

“Thank you Gladio,” Noctis said, offering him a kind smile. “For everything.”

Gladio took him in his arms and kissed him, ignoring the stares from the tribesmen as they stood in the middle of the square. “Of course, my love. I won’t ever stop being there for you. You are my everything.”

“And you’re mine too,” Noctis smiled. “You know, it’s almost like you shield me from everything you can.”

“Hmm… Maybe I am your shield. I like that.” He kissed Noctis again. “I don’t mind that at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aranea is a bit jealous to say the least >:3
> 
> Ardyn is just a healer, named after the fallen should-be king. Nothing particularly special about him other than being AWESOME XD  
> Behind the scenes comment: King Mors thought it would be great to name Ardyn after the ancestor because "He'll be ran through with a sword before he amounts to anything." It was a cruel way to name him, but he is more a healer than a disappointment, so Ardyn took the name and really made the most of it. >:D
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! We're gearing up towards things to happen!


	23. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Gladio wed

Prompto knew he had to go back to Lucis. There was no question about it. If Ignis was being held captive because of him, he knew that he had to get back to him and rescue him. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to save Ignis, no matter who was at fault. As long as Prompto was the key to Ignis’ freedom, he would do what he had to. 

Luckily for him, Gladio and Noctis were getting married quickly, and that meant they had to travel and meet with the tribes further south, closer to Lucis. A letter would be sent to Lucis, indicating that they were there for a peaceful summit and not for war, something that was now necessary. Prompto was going to take this as his opportunity to sneak away and surrender himself so no one was harmed and Ignis could go free.

The tribe prepared for the trip quickly, and Prompto found himself honored and moved when Pelna gifted him his own quiver, bow, and arrows. The quiver was ornately decorated in flowers, the bow similarly designed. It was the first time that he had ever been gifted anything, at least anything that Ignis hadn’t told someone to give him. This was a genuine gift, and he hugged Pelna tightly, both overwhelmed by how he had thought of him and saddened that he would never see him again.

The entire tribe helped take down the tents, packing the caravans, sending word to the other tribes to meet at the plateau. They were quick to get on the road, although it was much slower traveling with an entire tribe than it was traveling with a smaller group. Prompto sat with Noctis, Ardyn, Pelna, and Nyx in a wagon, the two Galahdans there to protect them should they be attacked. Aranea, Gladio, and Clarus led the caravan just ahead of them, riding chocobos with their weapons at the ready should they be needed. 

He noticed that Nyx and Ardyn were close. More than close, they were lovers, their love evident for all those who weren’t blind. Prompto felt an overwhelming need to protect that love, to protect Noctis and Gladio’s marriage, to protect Ignis. They had been the only ones in his life who had shown him any kindness that Prompto felt like he needed to repay them somehow. The only thing he thought would even measure up to what they had done for him was to surrender himself, and therefore his life.

Luckily for everyone, the trip to the plateau was beautifully quiet and calm. Prompto took the time resting to practice his archery, helping others as they taught him how to cook with Galahdan spices, and sleeping when he could calm his nerves enough to finally drift off. The closer he got to Lucis, the more anxious he became. There was no guarantee that Ignis would be released if he surrendered himself. Yet Prompto knew that he had to try.

When they reached the rust colored plateau, Prompto was confronted with the many other tribes gathering for the wedding. He was amazed by the multitude of Galahdans in existence, so much more vast and expansive than ever thought before. Even Noctis looked amazed, and he said something to Gladio that made Prompto freeze in fear. 

“If we had to go to war, we might actually win,” Noctis told Gladio the day before they were to be married. “There’s so many of you.”

“Our women fight too, if they desire,” Gladio replied. “We do not fear Lucis or Niflheim.”

Prompto didn’t interject, but he was terrified of them truly going to war for him. Instead of sticking around for the wedding, Prompto decided then and there that he was going to run away during it so that there would never be a risk to anyone else. Not if he could help it.

Unfortunately for him, Noctis had asked for his help on the day of the wedding. When Prompto first awoke that morning, he found Noctis already up, likely the first time that he had been up before Prompto. The moment he stepped out of his tent, a particularly lonely experience without Ignis there, Noctis found him and asked for his help to get ready.

“Why me?” Prompto asked as they made their way to the tent where Noctis was going to be preparing. “Why not your uncle?”

“I’m supposed to have my best friend or closest companion here to aid me,” Noctis explained. They stepped inside the tent where there were plenty of attendants ready to assist him. “You’re the closest other than Gladio and he has his own stuff to prepare. My uncle is pretty wrapped up in Nyx anyway.”

“I am sorry that Ignis is unable to be here,” Prompto said, his head bowed in shame and guilt. “I wish I had never left.”

“It’s not your fault,” Noctis insisted. “And if Ignis were here, I’d just have you both with me instead. You are a great person, Prompto. I’m honored to call you my friend.”

Prompto looked at him in surprise. No one had ever indicated before that he was so much as tolerated, let alone an actual friend. He was always considered to be the strange singular anomaly. Perhaps there were now two who cared for him, and perhaps it was because they were brothers. Or perhaps Noctis was just saying so because he needed someone for these rituals.

“Thank you, Noctis,” Prompto said, despite his doubts that Noctis was being honest or truthful. “You are a wonderful friend, and I am not worthy of such praise. Please tell me how I may assist you.”

“I gotta apparently take a good bath and everything,” Noctis said. He sounded like he was a bit skeptical about it all, but the look in his eyes indicated that he was quite reverent in actuality. Prompto knew that he honored and respected Gladio’s traditions more than Lucian ones. 

The attendants finished putting hot water in a tub for Noctis. They then instructed him to undress and get in. Prompto felt a weight of responsibility, but he knew that he could help Noctis. Noctis was fairly independent, but Prompto helped him nevertheless, as was tradition. It delayed his plans, but at least he would be able to sneak away later. Or so he thought.

Prompto had to assist Noctis through getting dressed in long and beautiful robes of deep amber, adorned with eagles in flight and gladiolus flowers. When Noctis was dressed, Prompto was then instructed to do the very same as Noctis. In the ritual of Galahdan marriage, Prompto’s presence was almost as important as Noctis’. He felt wrong for being the one to attend to Noctis. It should have been Ignis. 

Nevertheless, Prompto bathed, was adorned with soft floral robes, and was given a flower for his hair. He didn’t look as regal as Noctis, which he supposed was the point, but he thought that he was far too pampered for what he deserved. Noctis didn’t seem upset about it all, though, and Prompto knew it was because they had to take this step before they took the Galahdans to war.

“Ready?” Noctis asked Prompto, as if he was the one getting married instead. Impulsively, Prompto hugged Noctis, both to steady the prince’s nerves and to offer him the support. “What was that for?”

“You looked like you needed it,” Prompto offered with a soft smile. “Come on. You have your fiance waiting for you.”

Escorting Noctis out of the tent, they were greeted by an attendant with a crown of amber and golden flowers. They put it on Noctis’ head then nodded with a smile. Noctis began the procession with Prompto at his side, followed by the group of attendants. Prompto noticed how increasingly nervous Noctis was, and he took his hand and held it in support. It was met with a squeeze of gratitude. Noctis walked a bit taller then, more like a prince about to marry a king instead of an unworthy nobody.

They reached the top of the plateau fairly quickly. Most had gathered below to view the ceremony, an appropriate distance that made things seem more intimate but included them all. Aranea was waiting to bless the ceremony, and Clarus was present to marry Noctis and Gladio together. Noctis instructed Prompto to stand by his side quietly, and Prompto nodded in understanding.

Taking their places, Noctis was welcomed by Gladio offering a kiss on each cheek and taking his hands as they faced each other. Prompto watched as the ceremony commenced. Gladio was heavily involved, reciting words of sacred text that had to be perfectly done or else the ceremony would be considered a failure. At one point, Clarus invited anyone who dared object to the union to come up and fight Noctis for their right to take his place. Prompto startled at that, but when they waited for anyone to approach, there was a long silence. No one would dare.

They continued the ceremony, and Prompto smiled in joy as Noctis and Gladio were declared husbands. The two kissed, and there was a cheering of celebration down below. Then Aranea took over, and a moment later, the right of leadership was passed from Clarus and granted to Gladio. Now they were married, and Gladio was the leader of his tribe and all other tribes. Prompto held his breath as Gladio addressed the tribes down below.

“Galahdan brothers and sisters,” Gladio called out, being met with thunderous cheers and applause. “Tomorrow, we march on Lucis to free an innocent man and bring justice to the cruel kings who have hurt their own for far too long, who have hurt my husband, Noctis! We will no longer tolerate their cruelty and free Noctis’ brother, putting a rightfully kind ruler on the throne. What say you?!”

Prompto hoped for dissent. There was none. Everyone cheered and stamped their feet, celebrating the news that they were headed to war. The color drained from his face, and he looked at Noctis and Gladio in a desperate attempt to get them to change their minds. They weren’t paying attention. Instead, they were facing out at the citizens of Galahd down below, smiling. Why were they smiling?!

“Tonight we celebrate the union between Prince Noctis and I,” Gladio continued. “And tomorrow we march to war!”

With more rapturous applause, the plan was settled. Prompto tried to object when they turned around, but Noctis and Gladio were lost in each other as a happily married couple now. Instead, Prompto was forced to follow after them, making immediate plans to run away and not bother them anymore. It was the only thing he could do.

The celebrations quickly overwhelmed the tribes, and Prompto was left alone as Noctis and Gladio disappeared into the crowd to greet every tribal leader in attendance. If they didn’t say hello to everyone it would be seen as an insult. So Prompto awkwardly stood off to the side, accepting a cup of a strong alcohol as they were passed around. He was more than anxious, and for once he didn’t want to think about what he had to do. Once the party was in full swing, he would leave.

“Hey Prompto,” Luche said next to him, startling Prompto out of his silent observations. “Enjoying the party?”

Prompto nodded as Tredd approached. Were they going to try something untoward? He hoped not. “It is a very lovely celebration. Noctis will certainly be happy here.”

“He definitely will,” Tredd laughed. A woman and man walking by had pitchers of the strong beverage, and Tredd singaled to fill Prompto’s cup. The man complied, and then they walked away. “Drink up. You deserve it.”

“I do not have much of an alcohol tolerance,” Prompto objected, but Luche was bringing the cup to his lips. He was nearly forced to drink, and Prompto had the sudden feeling that he was in a dangerous position. The alcohol was very strong, though, and he could feel a wave of warmth wash over him. 

“Why don’t you come with us?” Tredd said as he put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and began steering him in the opposite direction of the celebration. Prompto looked behind him, searching to see if Noctis or Gladio were nearby. They weren’t. “Come on, Prompto. We’re not going to hurt ya.”

“That’s the king’s job,” Luche replied with a laugh. Prompto looked at him in confusion. 

“I’m leaving tonight anyway,” Prompto told them. “I’m going to turn myself in.”

“We can’t take that chance,” Tredd explained. They led him over to a wagon waiting for them, two chocobos attached and items for travel in it already. Prompto made to pull away when Luche took out rope, but Tredd held onto him tightly. “Fiesty little fucker, aren’t ya?”

“Just let me go!” Prompto shouted, the sound of laughter at the celebration concealing his cries as Tredd held him and Luche bound him in rope, rendering him unable to move his body without help. He wasn’t afraid of going back; he knew what his fate was if he did. But the thought of being bound and helpless, of being unable to defend himself or even try, terrified him. 

Sobbing, he felt himself shutting down as they tossed him like a rag doll in the back of the wagon. The two of them quickly sat on the bench of the wagon and took off, leaving the celebration and heading for Insomnia. Prompto begged them to release them, but then he realized there was no point. He did the only thing he could do then. 

Withdrawing into himself, Prompto felt his sense of safety and serenity disappear. He had no power over himself, and he was foolish for even thinking that he did with the Galahdans. After all, people were still people, and people did cruel things when their hearts grew dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is okay with going, but he just want to do it of his own volition. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	24. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Gladio have a choice

The celebration with Gladio was amazing throughout the night, and the moment the two were alone they were rapturously lost within each other’s embrace. He couldn’t quite say the hour that they went to sleep, mostly because he was lost within joyful pleasure that kept him pleading for more. Gladio knew every inch of his body so fantastically that it was difficult to really get any sleep with his hands and mouth all over him. 

When they awoke the next day, it was to the shout of Pelna walking around, calling for Prompto. As much as Noctis wanted to sleep the day away, the sound of someone looking for Prompto startled him awake immediately. Gladio had his arm around him, but he was roused from his sleep at the second call. They looked at each other before hurrying, grabbing their robes and pulling them on haphazardly as they stumbled out of the tent.

“Pelna?” Noctis asked as Pelna made his way away from them. The Galahdan stopped and turned, looking at them with concern. He made his way back to them, ignoring how Noctis’ robes were hanging off of one shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t find Prompto,” Pelna explained, looking at them both. “Tredd and Luche are missing too. I’m worried that something happened to them last night when we weren’t looking.”

“Have you checked the tents?” Gladio asked, although he was frowning as well. “Sometimes it just happens when people end up meeting someone for the night.”

“Prompto wouldn’t do that,” Pelna replied, something they all knew. “I’m worried that Tredd and Luche took the talk of war and decided to grab him and turn him in.”

“Gladio!” Nyx called as he ran over to him, carrying a letter in his hand. He was shirtless, only wearing loose pants, and there were several hickies on his chest. Noctis groaned internally, knowing that he spent the night with Ardyn. “Tredd and Luche left this letter. It’s addressed to you.”

Gladio grabbed it and read it, his mood growing darker and darker. When he was done, he handed it to Noctis to read. He knew why he was upset now. Pelna’s suspicions were correct. The thought of them taking him worried Noctis more than if Prompto turned himself in.

_ Gladio, _

_ We have done what you are too cowardly to do. Prompto is not Galahdan, and if keeping him around threatens our people then it is obvious we need to turn him in. We have taken him into our custody and will turn him into the king of Lucis. One life is a small price to pay for the peace of all of Galahd. We accept the consequences but hope you see the logic in our decision. _

_ Tredd and Luche _

“They took him,” Gladio growled as he looked at the rest of them. “We need to move quickly. By now they’re likely turning him into the crown already.”

“What do we do?” Noctis asked him. “We can’t just leave him to torment and death.”

“We won’t,” Gladio insisted. He thought for only a moment, as if he had anticipated this all along. “We need to take a small team with us. People invested in setting Prompto and Ignis free.”

“I’ll go,” Nyx and Pelna said at once. Gladio nodded. Despite how much Noctis saw him work, he was still amazed at how easy it was for Gladio to command those around him.

“While we’re gone, my father will be in charge,” Gladio continued. “We will need to be quiet and stealthy. If we can do this right then we can possibly rescue them both.”

“I will handle my father,” Noctis said. Gladio looked at him, and he knew that his eyes must have flashed violet because Gladio suddenly looked frightened for a brief moment. The relaxed expression he had afterwards indicated it was only brief. 

“I will bring Prompto’s bow and arrows,” Pelna asserted. Noctis looked at him in confusion. “Give him a chance. I believe he will be able to stand for himself when the moment calls for it.”

Noctis nodded in understanding, although he wasn’t quite convinced. Prompto was a great person and an ace shot in archery, but he had never been in battle or forced to kill someone to save himself. Then again, Noctis hadn’t either. Perhaps he needed to give Prompto the chance just as he was giving himself the chance.

“Pelna,” Gladio instructed. “Please alert my father of our decision while we dress. I expect us all to be at the edge of the encampment and ready to go within the half hour. If we delay any longer then there is a high chance we will be too late. If you’re not there, we leave you behind.”

At that they were dismissed. Noctis and Gladio rushed back into their tent, quickly disrobing and pulling on pants. Noctis opted for a loose tunic while Gladio remained shirtless. There was no time to flirt or comment on Gladio’ perfect pecs or abs, so Noctis packed what he would need instead. Once ready, they pulled on their traveling boots, grabbed a sword each, and left the tent. 

“Do you think that Prompto will still be alive by the time we get there?” Gladio asked Noctis as they made their way to the edge of the encampment. Pelna, Nyx, Clarus, and Ardyn were all waiting for them. Iris was there too, looking more worried than anything. 

“I don’t know,” Noctis replied honestly. “I hope so.”

“My son,” Clarus said as he embraced Gladio, then Noctis. “Must you both go? You are now the leaders of this tribe. You must do what is best for the tribe.”

“If one member is taken by another,” Gladio asserted. “Even if it is one member, it is a great injustice. We must save him, father. If I leave one behind, then who is to say I will not leave the tribe behind?”

Clarus gave him a soft smile. “My son. You are wise beyond your years. I am proud of you for putting the tribe first. I worried about you choosing your friend above others.”

“I must do what is best for the tribe, father,” Gladio asserted. “You taught me that. And without bringing the King of Lucis to justice, we shall never be safe.”

“Then go safely,” Clarus said. He turned to Noctis and gave him another hug, whispering in his ear instead of speaking loudly. “Thank you for making Gladio the man he is today. Please be safe, and come home with him safely. You both are my sons.”

Pulling back, Clarus smiled at Noctis, who stared at him in shock. He didn’t anticipate being accepted into the family, nor being considered a valuable part of it. Even after all the pomp and circumstance, he didn’t expect to be anything but someone on Gladio’s arm. Here he was loved, valued. It was very easy for Noctis to find himself loyal to Galahd. After all, here he was considered worth loving.

“I am coming as well,” Ardyn said as they said their farewells. “I suspect you all may need assistance and healing as time goes by. I pray I am wrong, but we must act swiftly. We are committing treason among many other crimes today.”

“We will do what must be done,” Gladio said with a nod. He hugged his sister tightly then looked to the others. The chocobos were saddled and ready to ride. “Insomnia is only a few hours from here. If we are lucky then we can make it there safely. We must take care and ride hard. Let’s go.”

They mounted the chocobos, said their final farewells, and were off. There was little time to talk, and now that they had a mission, Noctis could feel his heart racing. Could he just forsake his father and kill him as the Six had demanded? If it was for the peace and serenity of Eos, then he would have to. Much would have to change in order to keep peace.

What then of the changes? Would Verstael and Iedolas grovel and make their way back to Niflheim peacefully? What about Tenebrae? Would Ravus scuttle off and leave them alone? Noctis didn’t think it would be quite that simple, and he hoped that his brother was up to the task. Then again, he hoped Ignis just survived this.

Was he okay in the Citadel, waiting for someone to come rescue him? Did he want Prompto to turn himself in? Noctis couldn’t foresee Ignis wanting Prompto to sacrifice himself, but he also didn’t leave it out of the equation. While they swore to do what they could to bring the others to justice, they also knew that there was likely to be a narrow window to make that happen. If that didn’t work, then what? Would Prompto and Ignis both prefer to perish together? 

That wasn’t a thought that Noctis was ready to entertain. They had a mission, one that was necessary to focus on. There was no room for failure, not when it wasn’t just his brother’s fate on the line. Prompto’s fate was at stake. The very heart of Lucis was at stake. They had to succeed. Failure wasn’t something they could anticipate. 

After a few hours of hard riding, the city of Insomnia came into view. Noctis felt his stomach do several flips and his heart nearly stop. Looking at the others as they slowed down, he wondered if he was the only one who felt so nervous. Everyone else had such stern expressions, as if they were ready for battle. 

They slowed the chocobos at the entrance of the city, trying to look like a normal group of pedestrians. Ardyn took the lead, a face that everyone knew. It wouldn’t be odd for him to be surrounded by Galahdans with the recent turn of events. And no one really knew how Noctis looked either since he wasn’t allowed to leave the city. He was just another faceless Insomnian resident to the others.

“Prince Ardyn,” the guard said as their group stopped for inspection. “You have returned, your highness.”

“Yes, and I come bearing important news that is both confidential and time sensitive,” Ardyn said, using his regal voice. “Please do not announce us as we make our way through. It would be treacherous to do so.”

“Of course, your highness,” the guard replied immediately. “Please go on ahead. Thank you for your hard work, your highness.”

They were then let into the city without another word. Riding through the streets, they all pulled cloaks on and lifted the hoods over their heads, hiding who they were from the citizens. It was most necessary for Ardyn and Noctis, but they weren’t taking any chances.

“How well do you know the Citadel, Noct?” Gladio asked him.

“I know it by heart,” Noctis explained. “Every secret passage and back entrance, I have found.”

“Then we follow your lead,” Ardyn said. “If you can get us to the dungeons, I imagine that is where Prompto is being held.”

Noctis nodded his head, determined. They were in the city, and soon they would be searching within the Citadel. If the Six were completely on their side, it would be easy. Yet life was rarely ever that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading this! I can't believe we're almost to the end!


	25. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is brought to the throne room

Ignis had been stationed in his room, waiting for some news of what was to happen. He needed to get out and find a way to Prompto, but every time he thought of a plan, there was a guard there. It was as if Regis had thought of everything that he had. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic, his desperation to get out growing.

A few weeks later, Ignis was surprised to see a few guards step into the room, shackles in one of their hands. They looked at Ignis firmly but sympathetically before cuffing his wrists and leading him to the throne room. Ignis worried about what had changed, knowing that if he was being led to the throne room then something shifted dramatically. He was either walking towards his death or something worse.

Despite his status as a prisoner, Ignis stood tall as he entered the throne room, noticing how his father was on the throne and Verstael and Iedolas were sitting next to him. Ignis had hoped that they would have left by now, but it appeared that they were trying to stick around as long as possible. Ignis hoped it was just a prime opportunity to kill them.

“My son,” Regis said with a stern look. “It appears that you are free to go. Your honor has been restored.”

Ignis felt the guard remove the shackles from his wrist, and he couldn’t help but wonder why. What had changed so suddenly that Ignis was free? He didn’t want to think about the obvious answer, hoping beyond hope that it was a change of heart. Then again, he was Mors’ son, and Ignis highly doubted that Regis would change anytime soon. 

“Bring him in,” Regis commanded. The guards bowed then made their way to a side entrance. 

With his eyes wide and panic growing, Ignis watched as two Galahdan men that he recognized brought in a bound Prompto. His arms and legs were entirely bound, a gag around his mouth, and they were caught between dragging and carrying Prompto. They opted to drag him by the hair, tossing him like a rag doll in front of Ignis. Prompto let out a whimper, but he otherwise didn’t struggle or make a sound.

“Prompto,” Regis said as he addressed the helpless prince, bound and unable to move. “I hereby find you guilty of the murder of King Mors Lucis Caelum and sentence you to death. You shall be executed by public burning at the stake tomorrow evening. May the Six have mercy on your soul.”

“Your majesty,” Ignis interrupted, his heart hammering in his chest as he felt his panic about to consume him. “May I have one request, your majesty? Please allow Prompto to spend his last night with me… so I may glean what drove him to betray this country and my heart.”

Regis stared at him for a long moment. “Very well, my son. Please do not act rashly. Despite your best intentions, he is a traitor. Please take care to protect yourself.”

“And what about our reward?” Luche asked boldly, his attitude gruff as he stood next to Tredd. 

“Ah, yes,” Regis considered. “I imagine that you had to betray your own tribe to bring him here. That took an amazing amount of courage and bravery. Guards, see to it that they are warmly accommodated. You two shall be rewarded handsomely and offered positions on our Crownsguard. It’s just that ruthlessness I am looking for.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Tredd replied. The guards led them off to wherever they were going, and Ignis stared in shock as they were smugly given honorifics and rewards for abducting Prompto. 

“Untie Prompto from his ropes and put him in shackles,” Regis ordered another guard. Prompto was still laying on the floor, his back facing Ignis. The guard obeyed, cutting Prompto’s ropes and gruffly pulling him to his feet, only to put him in the same shackles that Ignis had been wearing. “He is yours to do what you will, Ignis. Guards shall be posted so he is unable to escape before tomorrow.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ignis said with a bow. They were dismissed at that, and Ignis walked quickly next to Prompto back to his room. The only thing he wanted was to pull Prompto into his arms and promise him things would be okay. Right now, though, there was nothing he could do. 

The moment they were within Ignis’ chambers, the guards took off Prompto’s shackles, leaving the two of them alone. True to his word, Regis had several guards posted by the door, leaving the two of them essentially trapped until Prompto was executed tomorrow. Ignis would do whatever he could to try and stop it. But for now, he was looking at Prompto, dressed in beautiful robes that were torn and stained, dirty from being so roughly handled.

“Prompto,” Ignis said softly, looking at his lover with tears in his eyes. Prompto was trembling, looking at him like he was about to collapse at any moment. 

Ignis moved quickly. He took Prompto into his arms just as he collapsed, his knees going weak. Gently, Ignis picked up Prompto and carried him to the pillows on the floor, sitting down as he held him tenderly in his lap. Without saying anything, he held Prompto tightly, nuzzling his lips into the base of Prompto’s neck. Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis, and they both sobbed as they clung to each other. 

“I’m so sorry, Prompto,” Ignis cried as he held him. “You don’t deserve this. I love you so much, and I want to save you, but I don’t know how.”

Prompto pulled away from him, just enough so that Ignis could see his pained expression. He reached forward, cupping Ignis’ face in his hands. Gently, he kissed Ignis, a yearning kiss that felt like it was almost a farewell. It made the tears flow more freely, and Ignis gripped Prompto’s hands as Prompto parted from the kiss.

“I’m not afraid to die, Ignis,” Prompto said softly. “I’m afraid to leave you. I was going to turn myself in if Luche and Tredd hadn’t grabbed me. You deserve your freedom, Ignis. When I’m gone, please find happiness without me.”

“There is no happiness if I don’t have you,” Ignis insisted, running his hand through the side of Prompto’s hair, feeling how soft the beautiful blond strands were. Prompto leaned into the touch, his eyes closing as if to savor it. Ignis felt his heart breaking repeatedly, each moment with Prompto a shard of time breaking and stabbing his heart. “I can’t live without you.”

“You have to, Ignis,” Prompto insisted. His eyes fluttered open and he placed his hands on Ignis’ shoulders. “Please. I need to know that when I die, you will go on. I can’t just give up my life if you won’t continue on without me.”

“Then don’t give it up,” Ignis objected. “Stay with me forever. Don’t give up your life for anything or anyone. Live for me. Do not die for me.”

Tears came to Prompto’s eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Ignis, burying his head into Ignis neck. He sobbed, deep, wracking sobs that radiated down throughout his chest, his entire body trembling. Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s torso, holding him as he cried, his own tears threatening to take over. 

“I’ll try,” Prompto said softly. Both of them knew the likelihood of success, and Ignis could only hold onto Prompto tighter as he said it. “I promise I’ll try. If I don’t find a way… I’ll go to the grave loving you. My spirit will be with you forever.”

Prompto looked at Ignis, his blue and violet eyes all the clearer for his tears. With a moment of silence between them, they suddenly began to kiss fervently and passionately, knowing that this would likely be the last time they would be able to hold onto each other ever again. Ignis wanted and needed to feel Prompto, to memorize every curve and line of his body if it was the last moment they would have together. Prompto seemed to have the same thought in mind.

Quickly, Ignis grabbed at Prompto’s robes, pulling and tugging on them. “Do it,” Prompto whispered, grinding and rutting against Ignis’ hard cock. “Please.”

Ignis ripped the rest of Prompto’s torn and ragged robes away, pulling them down his shoulders and around his waist. His lips hungrily kissed down to Prompto’s chest, and he bit and licked his nipples. Prompto cried out and held onto Ignis tightly, his hands wandering up and down the curve of his lover’s back. Ignis wanted Prompto to live more than anything, but they both knew that it was unlikely to happen. Not without divine intervention.

Letting out a moan, Prompto’s hands wandered down to Ignis’ robes, pulling them away and exposing his cock. Instead of waiting for Ignis to get up and get any lubricant, Prompto grabbed Ignis’ hand and brought it to his lips. He inserted two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them, the sensation tingling from his fingers down to his cock. Ignis moaned as Prompto licked them then pulled them down to his entrance.

Ignis understood what he wanted easily. He inserted his fingers in him, and Prompto cried out from the pleasure. Moving up and down, Prompto continued to moan as Ignis stretched him, pressing on his prostate and watching as his lover writhed on top of him in delight. It was a desperate plea for life and simultaneously a moment of farewell within their intimacy, and Ignis only wanted this to continue unto eternity so that they would both be condemned together instead of alone. 

When Ignis pulled his fingers out of Prompto, his lover shifted downward just enough so that he could press his lips against Ignis’ cock. Moaning, Ignis thrust his hips involuntarily as Prompto sucked on his cock, his tongue running along the most sensitive areas. He gripped Prompto’s hair, tugging it slightly after a time, and Prompto’s pulled away and looked at him, his eyes laced with desire and passion.

“Prompto,” Ignis moaned as Prompto positioned himself, gently lowering himself on his cock. “Oh, Prompto…”

They wrapped their arms around each other, gripping each other tightly as they moved in tandem. The warmth of being in Prompto, the tightness and pleasure, overwhelmed Ignis, and he was only able to moan as Prompto moved on top of him for a time.

Prompto kept moaning Ignis’ name, a quiet whimper as if it was a prayer to the Six for help and guidance. Ignis did much the same and called for Prompto, and when he thrust up, Prompto’s head tilted back as his back arched from the suddenness of Ignis’ movement. It was more and more overwhelming, and Ignis knew he was close to climax. 

“Prompto!” Ignis moaned as he climaxed in him, gripping him tightly as his movement became erratic. Prompto cried out, climaxing just after Ignis, his body spasming around Ignis’ cock. They both stopped moving just as suddenly as they had started, the two of them panting as they looked at each other with forlorn despair.

“I love you, Ignis,” Prompto whispered before kissing Ignis. It was a wet kiss, mingling with the tears that they both shed. “I wish that I could be with you forever. I’ve never wanted anything more than I want you. If the Six granted me one wish, it would be to live and have you. But the Six have never been kind to me. I’m sorry that you fell for me. You deserve someone who can be by your side, forever.”

“I don’t want anyone but you,” Ignis insisted, looking directly into Prompto’s eyes. “I am not sorry that I fell for you. I would do it a million times over if it meant having you in my arms. I love you, Prompto. Come on. Let’s draw a bath. I want to hold you in my arms as long as possible.”

Prompto nodded, although they were both still tearful, and they made their way towards the bath. Ignis had a bath drawn as he kept his arms wrapped around Prompto’s waist, nuzzling his lips into his neck, waiting until the hot water was ready. He stepped inside the bathtub then held out his hand for Prompto to join him. Together, they sat in the tub, Prompto’s back pressed against Ignis’ chest.

Ignis didn’t know how long they were in there, but it was well after the water ran tepid to cold. They made love where they sat, Ignis holding onto Prompto’s torso as he thrust under him, toying with his chest as Prompto arched his back against him. Even still, it wasn’t enough. Ignis wanted to hold onto Prompto until the sun rose for the last time, and his heart grew dark with a decision that he knew he had to make.

After they bathed, Ignis took his time dressing Prompto in elegant robes of black and gold, his own robes that were specifically for royalty. Prompto didn’t object, although he certainly looked inquisitively curious. Ignis dressed Prompto as was befitting of a prince, going so far as to take one of his horned crowns and putting it on his head. Then he dressed the same, wearing identical robes and an identical crown. 

“Why are you dressing me like this?” Prompto asked finally when Ignis was done. 

Ignis took both of Prompto’s hands in his as he faced him. “Because if you live, I live. And if you die, then I will die. We either save each other, or not at all. And I would have you dress as a prince, because that is what you are. I will not have us perish with you reduced to something they tried to make you. You are my love, and you are my prince.”

Prompto was crying again, and he wrapped his arms around Ignis’ torso, his face pressed into his chest. “Thank you, Ignis. For loving me so much. Please don’t die for me. I want you to live. I love you too much.”

“Then we must survive together,” Ignis replied, kissing him on the top of his head. “We have been given a choice, and this is what we must do with those choices.”

Prompto nodded then reached up to Ignis, kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

"I love you, Prompto.” Ignis moved to kiss Prompto again but stopped.

There was a knock at the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is standing by Prompto until the end ;--; 
> 
> Thank you all for waiting for this chapter! It's been a busy few days. I'm working on a few fan projects and such. If you want to know what I'm up to, the best place to do that is to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/absolutelynoct)!


	26. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has Noctis take the lead

Gladio made quick work of the guards standing outside of Ignis’ door. They had to be swift, especially if Prompto was being held in the dungeons, which was most likely. Ardyn was keeping a lookout, but it was evident that if anyone saw them then things would drastically change. They were just lucky that none of the guards got away and that Noctis knew every passage to get them all the way to the quarters safely.

The moment the guards were down, Noctis grabbed the keys on one of them and knocked, letting Ignis know that someone was about to enter. Quickly, they unlocked the door and stepped inside, ushering Ardyn over to stand guard just outside the door with Nyx and Pelna. 

Gladio didn’t expect to see Ignis standing there, in front of Prompto as if he was trying to protect him. It was another stroke of fate, and Gladio wondered if the Six Astrals had anything to do with this. Noctis had told him that if the Six deemed Ignis or Ardyn unworthy, then they would die. Ardyn proved himself worthy in the eyes of the Astrals. Would Ignis also be worthy?

“Brother?” Ignis asked in shock as they stepped inside. Gladio watched as Noctis’ eyes flashed that dangerous violet, making Ignis take a step back in fear. A moment later, it was gone. Noctis’ shoulders relaxed. Ignis was worthy. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to stop father,” Noctis said, approaching his brother and hugging him tightly. “And rescuing you two.”

“If we do this, then it may not come to war,” Gladio said with a nod. He looked at Prompto, relieved to see the blond safe and sound. “Tredd and Luche did this?”

Prompto nodded, but it was Ignis who spoke. “Father has recommended them for the Crownsguard.”

“I will personally see to them,” Gladio nearly growled. “Noctis, the command is yours. What next?”

“We need to stop my father and yours, Prompto,” Noctis said with a nod. Ignis looked surprised that Noctis was taking charge. Of course he would. He had no idea about what happened. “The Six Astrals demand it.”

“They are working through you,” Ignis summarized. Noctis nodded. Gladio had to hand it to him; Ignis was probably too smart for his own good. No wonder they pinned it on Prompto. He was the only thing that would keep Ignis in line. “They are likely in the throne room. We must work quickly.”

“We should move soon,” Pelna said from the door. He looked at Prompto and stepped into the room. Walking over to him, he hugged Prompto tightly then held out the quiver full of arrows and his bow. “I thought you might want this.”

“Thank you, Pelna,” Prompto said, taking it in his hands. Ignis was further surprised, although he looked pleased as well. Gladio saw the love for the man only swell. It was so obvious that Ignis was a good man that he thought it almost humorous that the Six Astrals would think to judge him. “If you don’t mind… I would like to be the one to take care of my father and brother.”

“Done,” Noctis said with a nod. “Let’s go. Quickly. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Thank you all,” Ignis said as they made their way towards the door. “For coming for us. We were both prepared to surrender our lives tomorrow.”

“No one is surrendering anything,” Gladio insisted. “Except for the throne.”

They all left the room and followed Ignis and Noctis towards the throne room. Pelna and Nyx took up the rear, looking out for any signs of danger. Ardyn, Prompto, and Gladio were in the middle, but they all seemed equally prepared to fight. Whatever had happened between Ignis and Prompto seemed to have a profound effect on the both of them. Prompto’s jaw was set, his expression serious, and Gladio knew it had been a long time coming for this moment.

It was a quiet day in the Citadel, but there were the usual rich and royal members walking about, most of them scurrying off when they saw Ignis and Noctis leading a charge of men, most of which had weapons. When they reached the throne room, however, there were only two guards outside protecting the doors.

“Step aside,” Noctis said to them. Gladio saw the fear on their faces and figured it was because of Noctis’ eyes. “Or your life is forfeit.”

The guards looked like they wanted to surrender, but they didn’t. Gladio had to at least give them that as they swiftly took care of the two. At least they were honorable in their duty. Perhaps that was why they opted to only knock them out. Nevertheless, they stood little to no chance, and the group opened the doors to the throne room and stepped inside.

Regis, Verstael, and Iedolas were seated, chatting amongst each other as the guards in the room looked at the group in surprise. Gladio noticed how they all stopped and stared in shock as the group took down the guards there. No doubt they were all shocked to see Prompto using his bow and arrow and swiftly taking out several guards before they even got close. It didn’t matter how many were in there either. Noctis was sent by the Six Astrals. They would ensure his success.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Regis shouted as they made their way towards the throne, as if they hadn’t been impeded by the guards in the first place. “This has to be some joke!”

“Then you are but the jester,” Ignis replied as they walked up the steps towards the throne. Verstael and Iedolas looked like they wanted to run. There was no way they were escaping. Gladio wouldn’t allow it. “Off my throne, jester. The king sits there.”

“I am king!” Regis snapped. “Turn around now, or I will kill you all!”

“How?” Noctis asked. “How do you plan on killing us? The Six Astrals will no longer allow the injustices of the Caelum rule to continue. You have been found unworthy.”

“What do you plan on doing about it?” Regis snapped, his voice trembling although he was laughing at Noctis. “You are weak! You are unable to do anything but cower in fear! You are just as Mors said you are. I can’t believe you’re my son!”

Noctis stopped in front of the throne and stared at his father. “I love you, dad.”

At that, there was a sudden light, brighter than anything Gladio had seen before. He had to turn away from it, protecting his eyes from it, lest he be blinded. When it dissipated, he looked back and saw Regis was dead, a horrified look on his face. There was no evidence of injury, but he was slumped on the throne. Verstael and Iedolas stared in horror.

It was then that Prompto positioned his bow, an arrow pointed directly at his father’s heart. Iedolas’ eyes widened, and Verstael looked like he was ready to run. There was a silence between them, a moment of understanding. Iedolas didn’t beg, he didn’t grovel. He just stared at Prompto.

“You won’t do it,” Iedolas said finally. “You-”

Prompto released the arrow, striking him directly in the heart. Wordlessly, he drew another bow and pointed it at Verstael. “Do you wish to live?”

“Yes,” Verstael replied, his voice trembling.

“Then listen very well,” Prompto said. “You will surrender Niflheim to Lucis. Ignis will rule both countries. You will retire peacefully to a quiet life. Or you will die. The choice is yours.”

“I can’t do that!” Verstael objected. “You know this, brother! You are just too stupid to see it!”

“Very well.” Prompto released the arrow, striking him in the heart. Gladio had never seen him so cold before, but it didn’t last long. The moment Verstael was very clearly deceased he crumbled, and Ignis caught him in his arms. It was all an act, meant to help him be strong enough to do what he had to.

“It’s done,” Ignis said, holding him tightly in his arms. Gladio wondered if he was saying that to Prompto or to himself. “It is done.”

Gladio took Noctis in his arms at that moment as well, his heart beating rapidly for what his husband had to do. Noctis held onto him, but it wasn’t long before he pulled away. “We need to figure out our next steps.”

“It’s easy,” Ardyn said with a nod. “Verstael and Iedolas murdered King Mors by poison. They then did the same to Regis under the guise of peace to take over the throne. Prompto bravely discovered their lie before it was too late, which was why he was sentenced to death. Luckily, we were able to stop it. Do the Six find this acceptable?”

They all looked at Noctis, waiting for a response. Finally, he nodded. “The Six find it acceptable. Uncle, would you be willing to go to Niflheim to take the throne?”

“Me?” Ardyn asked in shock. “But I am just a-”

“A prince,” Noctis interjected. “A prince and a healer. Niflheim could likely use your skills as a good man there.”

“I will go with him,” Nyx offered. “The coeurls could use a change of scenery.”

“I will go,” Ardyn agreed. “I will go but under your rule, Ignis. I will be your emissary and all shall be under Lucian rule. I cannot go there and rule unless there is someone of Niflheim descent on the throne.”

“I understand,” Ignis said as he helped Prompto stand upright. “Prompto and I will be wed formally, uniting the countries. It will have to be a rather grand wedding where the royalty of Niflheim will meet and bow to the might of Lucis… in unity with the tribes of Galahd.”

“We will proudly support your union,” Gladio said with a nod. “The other countries will have no choice but to bow and seek peace with Lucis.”

“It shall all be done,” Ignis said with a nod. “Make it clear that the guards were brought down because they were seduced by Verstael and Iedolas’ minds, falling prey to their promise of wealth and fortune.”

“There is just one thing we need to take care of,” Gladio said. He took Noctis’ hand in his. “I need to bring Tredd and Luche to justice. You can stay here if you find it is necessary.”

He didn’t miss the look Ignis gave Noctis. “I’m coming with you. The tribe is my home now. The others will be able to handle this. Ignis is now king.”

“We will return shortly,” Gladio told Ignis. “With other tribal leaders to see the true intention of the new kings of Lucis.”

The two made quick work of finding Tredd and Luche as the death bells tolled, alerting the kingdom that another king had died. Gladio doubted that anything Regis was up to made it outside of the few people present for his proclamations, which would undoubtedly make it easier for Ignis to take the throne. He had no doubt that the Lucians would find a union between Ignis and Prompto as a mere political move, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that they all had a chance to live.

When they found Tredd and Luche, lounging in a large bedroom, they quickly subdued them and tied them up. Luckily, someone was waiting for them with chocobos attached to a wagon, and they hauled Tredd and Luche back to the tribe. The two complained the entire way, but Gladio wasn’t bothered. 

There was a sense that things were finally changing for the better, that life would get infinitely better for everyone involved. Prompto and Ignis could finally be together, Noctis and Gladio could be with the tribe, and there would no longer be any pain or heartache for them. They could all finally heal.

Back at the encampment, Gladio and Noctis presented Luche and Tredd to the other tribal leaders. It was an easy decision about what to do with them. They had abducted and offered Prompto, a prince and refugee, to King Regis to be put to death. In turn, they would be put to death. There was little else to do.

“We will be uniting with Lucis,” Gladio explained to the leaders. “We will not be beneath them but beside them. Brothers in arms, two people together, standing strong.”

There was a general consensus that the tribes would benefit from uniting with Lucis. A few were still rightfully wary, but Noctis invited them to join the two on their journey back to the Citadel, promising the new rule would receive them with open arms. While much had to be done, there was much to now celebrate.

Things would finally be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last chapter and I'm both happy that it's ending (yay another story done!) and sad that's it's over (the story could keep going foreverrrrrr). I hope reading this had been enjoyable. The next chapter is likely my favorite chapter of the entire story. I hope you all like this one too!


	27. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto thinks about the past while looking to the future

The wedding between Ignis and Prompto was nothing short of opulent, a perfect celebration between Niflheim and Lucis as it came together under their rule. Prompto had been so delighted just to be married to Ignis that he didn’t care what type of wedding it was. As long as they were together he was happy. Everyone saw it as a political alliance of the last remaining Aldercapt, but Prompto was eager just to take Ignis’ name. He was married to Ignis, and that was all that mattered. He could leave the rest behind.

It had been a long road, and there was always work to be done now that Ignis was king. They abolished slavery in both Niflheim and Lucis, and they had spearheaded many civil programs to help the rampant inequality and injustices. There was plenty of gil to do it too, between Niflheim and Lucis’ fortunes. With unity amongst all kingdoms, Eos was a prosperous land. 

Prompto and Ignis had worked hard to make the world a better place, and now that they were within their first year of marriage, they were finally able to relax just a bit more. Of course, they had countries to rule with Ardyn and Nyx in Niflheim acting as their hand, but things weren’t so stressful anymore. Noctis and Gladio visited from the tribes from time to time, but they were happy in their own world. They could all finally rest. 

Of course, there had been an issue with the thought of who would take over the throne once they were gone. Many women had thrown themselves at Ignis and Prompto, most of them trying to seduce Ignis to get a claim at being royal. It didn’t work, especially since the both of them refused to touch anyone other than each other. Eventually, they opted to look into adoption, although neither of them were quite ready for children. That was a different matter for a different day.

Now was a rare day that they would have minimal duties, pending nothing major happened while they were in bed. They had spent a long night of making love to each other before they finally passed out, spent and exhausted. Both of them were early risers, but today was a day for sleeping in. They would regret it later, but for now the bed was just too comfortable to move.

Stretching, Prompto was the first awake the morning of their first day off in a long time. He looked at Ignis, fast asleep, thinking about the times before everything became so peaceful. In his sleep, Ignis looked so unworried and unbothered, even back then. Prompto was plagued with nightmares of what had happened in his life, of what he had to do just to get by.

Prompto’s thoughts turned to King Mors, and he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, replaying the memories locked away in his mind and his heart. Ignis could never know. It would break him, but for what reason, Prompto did not know. He didn’t want to find out.

The night of the banquet, the night that Prompto had consummated his relationship with Ignis, Mors had whispered into his ear something that disturbed him. Even now, he shivered at the thought of the whisper, the voice echoing in his mind as if it happened just yesterday.

“I slipped something into Ignis’ drink,” King Mors had whispered, his hand sliding up and down Prompto’s inner thigh. “He will eventually fall asleep back at his room. When he does, I will be waiting outside for you. You will come to me so I may enjoy you tonight. Do you understand?”

Prompto had looked at Ignis in fear, watching as the prince drank from his cup. The prince had looked at him, the sympathetic gaze for Prompto’s expression misreading his fear. Being caught in King Mors’ arms was one thing. Having Ignis drugged to do it was another. He had been so terrified of Ignis getting hurt in the process.

Turning back to Mors, Prompto had nodded slightly. It was soon after that Mors began getting a bit more brave in front of the others, putting Prompto up against Gladio until Ignis put a stop to it. They had made their way back to the room, and Prompto had been a mess. Yet Ignis had taken him into his arms, making him forget all of his worries.

Ahortly after they had made love, Ignis had fallen asleep as Mors had said he would. Prompto tried to rouse him, but Ignis was lost to a drug induced sleep that rendered him unresponsive. Prompto had felt panicked then, knowing that he had to join King Mors, whether he wanted to or not. 

A sudden calm had washed over him amid his panic. Ignis had a variety of ingredients, potions and brews and things for chemical experimentation. One day, Prompto had been curious and asked him what he did with them. Ignis had explained how to make curatives to heal and how to avoid making something that was tasteless but deadly. It was a slow killer, something that wouldn’t immediately take effect. 

Quickly and quietly, Prompto had put together the poison in a small vial then tucked it in the sleeve of his robes. He decidedly opted not to clean himself from sex with Ignis, preferrning the king to know that he was not going to be the first to have him and that Prompto had dedicated himself to Ignis long before he ever got the chance. There were no victories in what he had to do, just small allowances.

With a deep breath, Prompto had opened the door to the bedroom, finding the king waiting for him as he had said. Prompto had closed the door quietly behind him, just in the event that Ignis would wake from it, then got on his knees and bowed before King Mors. King Mors had let out a lascivious laugh, sending a chill down Prompto’s spine. He had somehow managed to remain still.

“I would have you suck me off here and now if I could,” King Mors had groaned. Prompto’s stomach had clenched in disgust, and he remained bowed. “Stand up, Prompto. You shall come with me to my bed chambers until I am satisfied.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto had agreed. He had stood up, trying not to shake in fear of what was to come. He had thought so much about Ignis and knew that if he just closed his eyes during it, then it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Following Mors to his room had been an anxious experience, and Prompto kept thinking about the vial in his sleeve. Would he be able to get it to him? How? When they had entered the room, Prompto discovered how. There was a decanter of wine with two glasses on a table. 

“Your majesty,” Prompto began after he had closed the door and stood there, waiting for instruction. “May I pour us some wine? It may help my nerves. After all, I have never been so graciously wanted by a king before.”

King Mors had approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. When Prompto had looked up, the king had kissed him, making his legs tremble. Mors had pulled away and smiled at him, something that Prompto would have taken as kind if he didn’t know what this man was really like. Trembling, Prompto had tried not to have his knees go out when Mors reached down and touched his cock.

“You are quite right to be nervous,” Mors said then, stroking Prompto a bit. “Go and pour us some wine for us both. Have as much as you need. But come back to me naked. It is not good to keep a king waiting.”

Prompto had nodded and made his way over to the table, aware of where Mors was at all times. He had experience in keeping things hidden away from his brother, books and small trinkets he wanted kept safe. Now, he had to put that to good use here. Pouring two glasses of wine, Prompto had taken out the vial carefully and downed a full glass of the wine while he poured the vial in the other glass, giving the appearance that he was just too nervous. When he was done, he had poured another glass for himself. 

With another deep breath, Prompto had felt the wine flush through his system as he took off his robes, letting them fall to the ground where he stood, careful to make sure the empty vial was tucked in there where it wouldn’t be found. Then he had turned to King Mors, trying not to be revolted by what he had to do, and approached the king laying naked on the bed.

“I have poured you a cup, your majesty,” Prompto had offered as he took a sip of his own drink. “Will you accept this glass?”

“From you, I will,” King Mors had chuckled. Prompto watched as he had taken the glass from him and drank it all, deeply and quickly. In the same fell swoop, Prompto had taken a long drink from his glass then set both down on the bedside table. What had mattered was that Mors drank his. 

It wouldn’t work right away, that much Prompto had known. He had chosen it to avoid suspicion on him, mainly so that Ignis wouldn’t have been suspected for sending him. So he still had to do his duty, to keep himself demure and calm, to embrace the king this once before it took control. So he had climbed on top of the king, straddling him and mounting him.

Luckily, it had been over quickly. King Mors was still an old man, and it meant that he couldn’t hold out like Ignis could. When he was done, Prompto had gotten dressed again, thankful that the wine was keeping him steady. When he got back to the room, it would be a different story.

“You know why I accepted that wine?” King Mors had asked as Prompto was about to leave. He had turned and looked at him, shaking his head. “It’s because you are weak. You were always better suited as a slave than a prince. Ignis is lucky I gave you to him, or else I’d have you on my cock at all times. No wonder he wants to keep you.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto had merely replied, offering a standard bow, not the bow of a slave.

“Go back to your master,” King Mors had laughed. “I’ll come for you again. Soon.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Prompto had said. As steadily as he could, Prompto had turned around and made it back to the room where Ignis was still fast asleep.

Prompto had walked over to the bed and stroked Ignis’ hair gently, looking at him with both love and guilt coursing through him. He hadn’t felt bad for poisoning King Mors, but he had felt horrible for having to sleep with him. Over and over, he had told himself that it wasn’t his fault, that the king got his way and everyone was powerless to stop him.

Nevertheless, Prompto had quietly made his way to the bathroom and drew a bath, stepping into the water and letting it wash away his sin. He could never tell Ignis, not now. If he had, then Ignis would have been held culpable for what he had done. Prompto would never do that to him. As long as Ignis loved him, he could survive anything. Even keeping this secret.

“Prompto?” Ignis said, rousing Prompto from the memory of what had happened that night. He startled and turned to him, looking at his husband with a gentle smile. “Are you alright?”

“Never better,” Prompto said softly. He turned towards Ignis and kissed him deeply, feeling the weight of the past dissipate within the instant that their lips connected. It was just Ignis, and that was all that mattered. Prompto would do anything for him. He had been prepared to die for him.

“What do you wish to do today?” Ignis asked him. Prompto giggled as Ignis pulled him into his arms until he was straddling his king. Prompto kissed Ignis and nuzzled his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck, feeling a rush of contentment go through him as Ignis wrapped his arms around him and ran his hands over his back. 

“Can we spend all day in bed?” Prompto asked, his voice muffled as he spoke into Ignis’ neck.

“What would we even do all day in bed?” Ignis laughed. Prompto reached down and began to stroke his husband’s girth, making the man moan. “Mmnn… I see your point.”

They were lost in each other’s touch for a long time, and by the time they were spent, Prompto was no longer thinking about what had happened. There was no point in telling Ignis what he had done. After all, Ignis had wanted Mors dead, just as they had put a stop to their father. He didn’t need to know that Prompto had been the one to do it.

Ultimately, Prompto loved Ignis, and he would do anything to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and sticking by the story until the end! I am so appreciative of everyone that took the time to read this, kudos it, comment, and lurk and everything else! I am so honored that you all have read this!
> 
> If you want to know what I'm up to, both on personal and fandom projects, you can follow me on twitter here [here](https://twitter.com/absolutelynoct). I'm also on tumblr [here](https://absolutelynoct.tumblr.com/) where I mostly reblog stuff.


End file.
